The Way Back
by Niel Blueblood
Summary: Historia de Caracol. Secuela de "A Rite of Passage"  traducida por iOvs Anna Cullen Ross .Todos humanos. Una historia sobre convertirse en adultos, haciendo frente a tu pasado y tu futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: los personajes, en su mayoría, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia en su idioma original pertenece a caracol.

**Aclaración: esta historia tiene una primera parte llamada "A Rite of Passage", recomiendo leerla no solo para comprender mejor la secuela, sino porque es uno de los mejores ff que leí, como dije yo no lo traduje, sino iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, y está completo en su perfil para el que quiera.**

Bueno sin más, desde ya muchas gracias al que lea esta traducción, y que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto traduciéndola…

**The Way Back **

**(El camino de Regreso)**

**Capítulo 1**

Salí de la sala de conferencias aún en las nubes, soñando despierta entre "Tempestad e Ímpetu"* y la preocupación más mundana de la necesidad sobre depilar mis piernas esta noche, cuando me encontré a mi misma caminando al lado de una chica rubia la cual particularmente no me gustaba.

"¿Eres Isabella, verdad?" - Preguntó mientras se cepillaba hacia atrás su ondulado cabello y movía sus caderas mas de lo que era físicamente necesario en el caminar femenino, todo al mismo tiempo que sacudía su casi inexistente minifalda.

"¿Mh?"- Fue todo lo que murmuré mientras me preguntaba sí realmente ella se sentiría cómoda en su escasa vestimenta, o era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer para atraer al alguien o pertenecer a algo. Casi me sentí conmovida por este pensamiento. Tal vez éramos más cercanas de lo que pensaba. ¿No estábamos todos tratando de averiguar a dónde pertenecíamos después de todo? Pero dije casi. No completamente conmovida.

"Soy Cammie"- Ella dijo señalando su prominente escote.

"¿Encantada de... conocerte?" – Respondí todavía preguntándome cuáles serían sus segundas intenciones para querer conocerme. No me estaba menospreciando, simplemente no podía ver su programa todavía.

"¿Cómo estás, Izzy, Bella?"

"Puedes llamarme Fred" – Dije cansada de lo duro que ella estaba tratando.

"Eres una chica extraña."

"Y tu eres muy perspicaz" – Me burlé.

"De todas formas, ¿tienes un compañero para el proyecto de mitad de ciclo?"- Preguntó ignorando completamente lo que acababa de decir.

"Pensaba hacerlo sola" – Respondí.

"¿Qué sobre mí?" – Dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa ensayada.

"¿Qué sobre ti?" –Pregunté haciendo reflejo de su pregunta.

"Podríamos ser compañeras. Sé que eres muy buena en clase, ¿pero sabes?, yo podría ayudarte fuera de clases. En el mundo real."

Sabía hacia donde estaba yendo, pero decidí seguirle la corriente, solo por diversión.

"¿Y con eso qué quieres decir?"

"Que podría hacerte un cambio de imagen y podrías venir conmigo a algunas fiestas y esas cosas, ya sabes, para conseguir algunos chicos interesantes."

¿Era ella la Madre Teresa de las muchachas fiesteras?

"¿Y que sucede si no tengo ese tipo de inclinaciones? Tal vez estaría mas interesada en que me ayudaras… de otra manera…"

"Yo… tú… ¿te refieres…?"

Oh, como me disfrutaba shockeando a chicas como ésta.

Podría actuar toda consternada, pero me imaginaba que luego de los suficientes Jello Shots*, ella lo haría sin problemas.

"Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo. No te preocupes. Soy TODA de los chicos."

"¿Entonces quieres que seamos compañeras y que te ayude con tu apariencia?"

"Bueno, ya tengo un hada madrina que todavía trata de meter algo de feminidad dentro de mi." Dije sonriendo al pensamiento de la apariencia aduendada de Alice.

"Podría hacerte entrar en las mejores fiestas."

Esta chica obviamente no sabía que yo tenía prohibidas todas las cosas Greek. O el hecho de que ya tenía un chico, ¡diablos! Tenía un hombre más que interesado en salir conmigo.

"Será como el statu quo, ya sabes, ¿como Hannibal Lecter?"

¿Era real?

"Ah… ¿quid pro quo*?"- Le ofrecí.

"Lo que sea. Podrías tener a algunos de los chicos que te miran, ¿sabes? No eres un caso completamente perdido. Solamente necesitas cierta orientación."

Lo hizo. No más "señorita amable" para ella.

"¿De verdad lo crees? ¡Oh, eso sería tan maravilloso!". Dije con un muy obvio falso entusiasmo. Sin embargo eso pasó desapercibido para mi "buena amiga".

"¿Entonces serías mi compañera?" – Me preguntó mientras notaba una muy familiar figura en mi visión periférica.

"¿Me conseguirías un chico?"- Pregunté directamente.

"Por supuesto. Amo ayudar a la gente, es como… mi vocación."

"¿Qué hay sobre… ese?"- Dije señalando al objeto de mi deseo.

"No lo se…"- Ella dijo mirando de cerca al hombre caminando hacia la sala de conferencias. –"Podrías intentar, pero tal vez deberías comenzar con algo menos ambicioso, alguien que esté dentro de tu misma liga." Me contestó.

"Tienes razón. Él es de ensueño." Dije preguntándome si es así como las personas nos veían. ¿Realmente las personas piensan que estaba tan fuera de mi liga? Me negaba a pensar que era el caso de caridad de Edward. Podría no ser una persona poco convencional, pero tampoco iba a gritar un "no soy digna" en letanía*.

"Él sin dudas lo es"- Ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

"Oh, creo que te está mirando"- Bromeé.

"¿Eso crees?"- Dijo claramente halagada, y ya pude verla fantaseando con él.

"¡Mira! Está saludando"- Noté.

"Lo está."

"Y viene para acá. Desearía ser como tú." – Dije tratando de sonar medio sincera. Me había dado cuenta que no necesitaba trabajar muy duro para tratar de convencerla.

El chico al que habíamos estado mirando, quien, sin saberlo Cammie, había estado compartiendo mi cama por bastante tiempo, finalmente se aproximó a nosotras. Y sin decir una palabra, se acercó a mí y me dio un largo beso en los labios mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Después me miró a los ojos y dijo para el desdén de mi "compañera":

"Hola preciosa."

Miré de nuevo a Cammie y dije:

"¡Oh Cammie, gracias! Estando cinco minutos contigo ya hiciste mi vida mucho menos asquerosa." Y comencé a caminar lejos sosteniendo la mano de Edward.

"¿Torturando rubias otra vez? Pensé que habías dejado eso." Me dijo jalándome más cerca mientras caminábamos.

"Lo se. Recaí otra vez. Pero ella fue tan amable en ofrecerse a cambiarme del patito feo que soy a un no-tan-feo patito, por el bajo precio de incluir su nombre en mi proyecto de mitad de ciclo." Dije en mi defensa.

"¿No le dijiste que ya eres un cisne*?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Está de gira con ese material? Porque déjame decirte que es bastante pobre."

"Pero aún me quieres." Dijo robándome un beso rápido.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una persona bizarra, después de todo."

"¿Terminaste por hoy entonces?"

"Si. ¿Podemos hacer algo divertido?"

"Nope. Día de mudanza, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer y a un fastidioso Emmett esperando."

"Dejémoslo, él puede hacer la mayoría del trabajo pesado."

"Probablemente pueda, ¿pero quieres que él mueva las guitarras?" preguntó sabiendo que no podría dejar que eso sucediera.

"Tienes un buen punto Cullen. Vamos."

Nos estábamos mudando de los dormitorios a un apartamento.

Nosotros tres.

Mudarme a mi primer apartamento había sido un hito largamente esperado, incluso aunque no había logrado un par de cosas relacionadas con el comienzo de la adultez, como graduarme de la universidad, conseguir un trabajo y ser autosuficiente. Pero, no obstante, había significado mucho. Un pequeño espacio al que podría llamar mío, y un muy caliente cuerpo que descansaría junto a mi noche tras noche sin razón de irse, plenamente conocedores de que la cama en la que reposamos era nuestra, no mía ni de él. Una cama comprada con el único propósito de dormir y hacer el amor sobre ella, una cama tamaño queen, mas grande que nuestras ex-camas dobles.

Tuvimos que soportar la vida de dormitorio por un año.

Y ya tuvimos suficiente con eso.

Carlisle y Esme acordaron, que aunque eso fuera molesto, era algo necesario para la formación del carácter y por lo tanto un experiencia irremplazable. Y fueron inflexibles al respecto.

No habían estado muy emocionados con respecto a mudarnos juntos tan pronto, pero fue una decisión adulta. Era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos ahora, desde que Emmett, Edward y yo estábamos pagando por el techo sobre nuestras cabezas con el proverbial fruto de nuestro trabajo.

Nos mudamos a un pequeño y agradable apartamento: era acogedor, con tres acogedores dormitorios, un baño, y situado cerca de la escuela. Acogedor es un código para decir diminuto y feo como el infierno, pero, sin embargo, lleno de carácter a nuestros ojos.

Emmett estaba completamente seguro de que la tercera habitación sería para los huéspedes, ignorando para lo que sea que la necesitáramos, y estaba bien con ello. Rose estaba asistiendo a una escuela para chicas a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de nosotros y el acuerdo funcionaba.

La primera noche fue interesante y rara. Se sintió extraño saber que por primera vez uno de nosotros no estaba sólo de visita.

"¿Cuál es el problema contigo? Eres consiente de que hemos dormido en la misma cama desde que tenemos diez, ¿verdad?" Edward me preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba tomando más tiempo del normal para ir a la cama.

"Lo se. Es sólo que es diferente."

"¿Tienes miedo de no ser capaz de echarme a patadas si te enojas conmigo?" Dijo bromeando, pero a decir verdad, lo había echado a patadas de mi habitación en el pasado.

"Tal vez. Pero siempre puedo echarte a patadas. El sofá es agradable." Dije despreocupadamente, lo que lo llevó a levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta estar parado detrás de mí, mientras yo estaba en frente del espejo perdiendo el tiempo.

"No puedo creer que luego de diecinueve años de conocerme, mejor que nadie más, y nueve de compartir mi cama-"

"Muchas veces fue mi cama." Lo interrumpí.

"Como sea. Como estaba diciendo, no puedo creer que luego de nueve años de compartir una cama conmigo, las ultimas dos como amantes, tú, de toda la gente, te está acobardando."

"No me estoy acobardando." Estallé de vuelta.

"Entonces demuéstramelo. Se feliz. Pensé que esto era lo que queríamos." Dijo mirando directamente a mi reflejo en el espejo.

"Por supuesto que quería esto, y soy muy feliz. Es solo que creo que me va a tomar un poco acostumbrarme a esto." Dije girándome para mirarlo.

"¿Entonces quieres bautizar nuestra nueva cama?". Dijo sonriendo de nuevo y abrazándome.

"Tienes una sola cosa en la mente." Le respondí.

"Escucha. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo. No soy un idiota. Solamente quiero estar contento, mirar hacia delante." Dijo recuperando una mirada seria.

"Supongo que simplemente siento como que salté directamente a la adultez sin obtener muchas otras experiencia primero." Dije.

"Pienso que saltamos de cabeza a la adultez luego de el bebé." Me dijo teniendo mucha razón. Pero aún me sentía cautelosa.

"¿No tienes miedo de la vida a veces? Siempre eres el animoso. Juro que si no te amara te odiaría."

"Si, tengo miedo a la vida. Pero sólo no me detengo en esas cosas porque no puedo hacer nada al respecto."

"Juro que a veces siento que me introduje dentro del mundo sin un manual de usuario cuando todos los demás si lo hicieron."

"Eso es porque eres un alma nueva." Me dijo Edward dejando besos de mariposa sobre mi cuello.

"Dios, por favor dime que no he estado durmiendo con alguien que está en el horóscopo y el New Age."

"¿Está de gira con ese material?". Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Hey chicos, será mejor que estén vestidos." Dijo Emmett mientras habría nuestra puerta y nos girábamos para verlo.

"Vas a tener que aprender a golpear la puerta si este acuerdo va a funcionar hermano." Dijo Edward.

"Tal vez deberíamos establecer un código o algo de eso, como cuando hay un calcetín alrededor del pomo de la puerta…." Dije sarcásticamente.

"No te preocupes Bella, no creo que me impresiones. Aunque no se que sería peor: verte desnuda o sufrir tu cinismo y sarcasmo." Me dijo Emmett saltando a nuestra cama vacía. "Esto es vida, todavía no hicieron sus suciedades aquí, ¿verdad? Eso sería grave." Dijo tratando de molestarnos.

"Lo estoy intentando…." Edward le devolvió el golpe.

"Viviste bajo el mismo techo que yo Emmett, ¿cuál es la diferencia?". Dije volviendo a sus preocupaciones.

"¿Qué hay sobre el hecho de que mamá y papá no están aquí? ¿O sobre ustedes dos sacudiendo y atacándome a mi?" Me respondió Emmett.

"No te preocupes Em. No te vamos a hacer nada malo…. Que no te hayamos hecho antes." Dije.

"Pienso que deberíamos unir nuestras mentes por el bien común en vez de pelear entre nosotros, como tratar de prevenir que mamá nos visite todos los meses." Agregó Edward.

"Eso me recuerda, que ella dijo que tiene los edredones, toallas y lo que todavía no tenemos para el apartamento, y que va a venir la semana que viene con las muestras de pintura." Dije recordando mi anterior charla con Esme.

"Entonces Em, ¿cuándo va avenir Rose de visita? ¿O por cuánto tiempo vas a estar sufriendo por tu frustración sexual?". Dije picando a Emmett mientras ya estaba preocupado por la noticia de que Esme vendría en el primer fin de semana en nuestro nuevo lugar, en vez de tener más tiempo con Rose.

"¿Edward, puedes mantener a tu mujer en la raya?". Dijo enfadado.

"¿Crees que puedo?". Respondió haciéndome reír, aunque no estaba preparada para la respuesta de Emmett.

"Más de lo que le gustaría aceptar."

¿Tenía razón? ¿Me habían domesticado? ¿Quebrantado? Por un momento me pregunté si no nos habíamos convertido en caricaturas de nosotros mismos, completamente descubiertos por alguien más.

¿De eso se trataba ser adulto? ¿De ser un triste recuerdo de lo que éramos antes?

¿Realmente gastamos nuestros años de adolescentes esperando a descubrir quienes somos? ¿Afirmando lo que definitivamente no éramos (si el esfuerzo anterior resultaba muy complicado)? ¿Intentando ser lo que no éramos, probando que podíamos estar frescos, tranquilos y cómodos en nuestra propia piel?

¿Todo para que la adultez sea una peregrinación de regreso a la búsqueda de quienes fuimos en primer lugar?

¿Allí es hacia donde nos dirigíamos?

¿La adultez es algo que solo está aferrándose desesperadamente a nuestros anteriores nosotros?, tratando de decir: ¿lo ves? Sigo siendo yo. No soy mi trabajo, mi esposo/esposa, mis hijos, mi política, mis creencias, mi marca de pasta dental que compro una y otra vez en el supermercado.

No.

Esa sólo soy yo. Sin completar aun mis años de adolescencia y ya estaba resintiendo mi inaugural camino hacia la edad adulta.

Pero podría haber estado en mi último año de adolescencia y sin embargo mi suerte, o más bien mi estupidez, ya me había impulsado dentro de la adultez años antes.

Edward tenía razón: soy una cobarde. Esto no era solamente sobre nuestra relación.

Era sobre mí, sobre mi vida. Pero el concepto de mí estaba muy envuelto alrededor del concepto de él.

¿Perdimos el camino de donde se distingue cuando comienza él y donde termino yo?

La simbiosis* nunca me pareció tan extrema como en ese momento.

Ese había sido el pesimismo que me estaba arrastrando. Siempre trate tan duro para tener confianza y ser valiente…. Y ahora sentía que no tenía ese impulso.

Salir de mi infancia, de mis irresponsables y despreocupados años de adolescente, del dormitorio de la universidad, y luego ser introducida a la vida adulta.

No podría nunca más fingir que era una niña.

No era sólo salir, sino entrar, juntos, dentro de lo desconocido.

Había sido un hito de verdad.

Y ahora era simplemente otro recuerdo dentro de una caja.

La proverbial caja del rompimiento que contiene solo las reliquias de una relación que murió: adornos que no tienen ningún significado para nadie excepto para las dos personas enamoradas.

Tristes restos de un ahora futuro imposible, el cual no importa cuan mal terminó, es muy difícil de desechar. Casi imposible.

Nuestro final fue muy tranquilo: alineamos planos sin darnos cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo…

**Final del primer capítulo. Como verán son sin títulos, la autora lo hizo así, y yo no puedo cambiarlo. Ahora les dejo algunos datos sobre las palabras o frases con un *:**

***Tempestad e Ímpetu (Sturm and Drang): fue un movimiento literario (también en parte musical y de artes visuales) desarrollado en Alemania en el siglo XVIII, que básicamente se basó en otorgarles a los escritores y artistas la libertad de expresión.**

***Jello shots: son shots de gelatina con vodka, y a lo que Bella se refiere es a que si Cammie bebe los suficientes de estos, no estaría tan consternada por su propuesta.**

***Quid pro quo: significa "algo para algo"; en la película y libro, el doctor Hannival Lecter, se refiere a que va a dar algo de si mismo si a su vez también recibe algo a cambio. Seria un favor por otro favor. Y la tonta de Cammi dice statu quo, otra cosa...**

***Letanía: son unas series de alabanzas y súplicas cristianas, que tienen un cierto orden, e invoca a Cristo, la virgen y los santos.**

***Cuando Edward le dice a Bella que si no le dijo que ya era un cisne, hace referencia a su apellido, Swan= cisne... por si no se sabía.**

***Simbiosis: relación estrecha y persistente entre organismos.**

**Bueno creo que nada mas...**


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: los personajes, en su mayoría, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia en su idioma original pertenece a caracol.

**Aclaración: esta historia tiene una primera parte llamada "A Rite of Passage", recomiendo leerla no solo para comprender mejor la secuela, sino porque es uno de los mejores ff que leí, como dije, yo no lo traduje, sino iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, y está completo en su perfil para el que quiera.**

**Capítulo II**

Nuestro final no fue nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Pero de nuevo, ¿qué tan original puede ser el final de una relación?

Un día uno se despierta y simplemente se quiere ir… realmente lo quiere…

Pero en nuestro caso no había sido de ese modo. Nosotros incluso no pudimos cortar como la gente normal con ese tipo de mierdas de "no eres tú soy yo… siempre vamos a ser amigos".

Oh no.

Simplemente habíamos comenzado a crecer separados*.

Siempre odié ese dicho. ¿Qué significa realmente? ¿Qué se supone que éramos, árboles? ¿Malas hiervas?

A pesar de mi aversión a esa frase, era la que mejor se nos ajustaba.

Crecimos dentro de nosotros mismos, y nuestros yo-adultos eran más del tipo solitario.

Pero esto no sucedió de la noche a la mañana.

Éramos muy felices. De hecho habíamos vivido felizmente juntos por tres años.

Tres increíbles años.

Pero en el último año, nos estancamos y quedamos atrapados entre el trabajo, los estudios y la vida…

Qué increíble.

Pero ahí vamos de nuevo, el final de las relaciones no pueden ser tan originales.

Sucedió que de pronto éramos más amigos que amantes.

Habíamos pensado que esto sucedía sólo porque estábamos ocupados, agotados de todo. Pensamos que nos recuperaríamos luego de la graduación. Pero pronto nos encontramos compartiendo una cama y nada más, podíamos pasar días sin decirnos nada más allá de bromas.

Cerca del final, me habían aceptado para realizar una pasantía en Francia, ya que mis estudios primarios fueron en francés. Me iría por seis meses, luego de la graduación.

Sabíamos que íbamos a estar separados, y ese fue un acuerdo silencioso sobre nuestro final.

Nunca habíamos hablamos sobre volver a estar juntos luego de mi regreso.

No puedo poner un punto preciso sobre como y cuando habíamos muerto, pero sucedió.

El final.

Estuve de regreso de París luego de un año más o menos. Dentro de mis propios standares ya era una adulta, una universitaria graduada, con un trabajo, apenas llegando a fin de mes, pero lo suficientemente orgullosa de no tener que preocupar a Carlisle y Esme con dinero.

Los días de semana estaban ocupados de trabajo y escritura, mientras que los fines de semana consistían en una mezcla de diversión con amigos y obtener mi parte de cultura que la gran ciudad tenía para ofrecerme.

Esa noche estaba en una exhibición de arte, no una impresionante, pero si lujosa. Estaba usando un vestido.

Alice estaría muy orgullosa.

Pero por supuesto, no se lo haría saber.

Estuve circulando por la galería de arte escuchando los mismos argumentos viejos sobre sí el verdadero arte era para ser exitoso o desconocido, y los oyentes tratando desesperadamente de tirar nombres y teorías para comprarse a si mismos un boleto de entrada en la élite.

Yo era crítica sobre esto, y sin embargo estaba como todos los demás tratando de ganar mi lugar dentro de la élite.

La única diferencia era qué tipo de elite era nuestro objetivo.

Estaba absolutamente harta: años atrás porque esto se sentía cool y sofisticado, el tedio de los tiempos, y ahora, simplemente porque esto sobrepasaba mi propia mierda.

Sin embargo, todavía disfrutaba yendo a ese tipo de cosas, porque a veces el arte era lo suficientemente bueno, a veces el vino era lo suficientemente bueno y a veces la conversación era lo suficientemente buena.

Esa noche ninguna lo era.

El queso estaba rancio y el vino imbebible, pero todavía caminada por los alrededores en busca de alguien lo suficientemente interesante para seguir e intentar imaginar su vida. Incluso este tipo de noche podría ser buena en mi búsqueda de personajes para mi manuscrito.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando mi amiga Elyse me alcanzó.

"¿A esta fiesta se la llevo el viento o qué?"- dijo mirando con desdén a la gente snob.

"A lo grande. Es mejor quedarse en casa mirando las repeticiones de Sex and the City que esto." Dije.

Elyse era un buen golpe para todos los estereotipos que creía en relación a las mujeres. Ella era rubia y un bebé en todos los sentidos. Increíblemente inteligente e ingeniosa… y una chica femenina. Muy femenina, a pesar de sus aretes en la ceja y la nariz, y sus cinco tatuajes bien puestos, oh si, con Peanuts Woodstuck* incluido.

Le encantaba el rosa y las minifaldas tanto como a Simone de Beavoir.*

Una dicotomía en si misma, o la manera en que la vida me tortura.

La amaba porque ella me demostró que estaba todo el tiempo equivocada.

Me mantuvo libre de toda mi mierda.

La mayoría de las veces.

Hace mucho tiempo solía tener a alguien más para cumplir con ese trabajo de mierda.

"Tampoco he visto ningún chico que valga la pena."

Olvidaba mencionar que ella aún tenía esperanzas de toparse con el Sr. Indicado.

"Bueno, tú eres la única que aún cree que puede encontrar a alguien con esencia en este pozo negro de fanfarrones."

"Nosotras somos parte de este… ambiente… ¿sabes?" -Me dijo para hacerme consiente de mi hipocresía.

"Lo se… se que soy tan snob como la persona que ahí viene. Y por supuesto amo el odio hacia uno mismo, por lo que tiene sentido que me critique."

"¿Nos estamos auto-criticando esta noche?" -Dijo tomando un sorbo de mi vino… y haciendo una mueca inmediata luego de probarlo.

"Sólo soy una empleada con igualdad de oportunidades"- Dije.

"Amo lo soleada y brillante que eres."

"Y tú eres una masoquista por pasar el rato conmigo." –Le dije con una sonrisa, aunque ella ya no me estaba prestando atención.

"Oh no, ahí está ese chico de nuevo, he estado tratando de deshacerme de él toda la noche." –Dijo mirando hacia un muchacho que claramente estaba caminando hacia nosotras.

"¡Oh vamos! Luce como todo un hombre de Wall Street, tal vez podría financiar tus actividades artísticas. ¿Estas segura que no quieres conocerlo?"

"Lo estás disfrutando. Si no finges que somos amantes para espantarlo le preguntaré si no tiene un amigo para ti."

"Vamos, podría ser el comienzo de algo hermoso, quien sabe, podría estar hablando sobre esta misma noche en mi discurso durante la recepción de tu boda."

"Ahí estas hermosa, y tú eres…" –Nos interrumpió el chico intentando demasiado duro y fallando miserablemente.

"Estas lista para irnos. ¿Lo estas?" Ella dijo mirándome e implorando por una salida. Observé al señor en cuestión y no estaba nada mal. Además de que estaba muy aburrida con la perspectiva de volver a casa, así que en ves de eso decidí tener algo de diversión.

"Venga ELYSE, ¿no quieres conocer a este joven tan agradable?" –Dije con una sonrisa maligna.

"Estas hundida en una gran mierda BELLA."

"Bien, soy JACK, encantado de conocerlas." –Dijo imitando la manera exagerada en la que habíamos pronunciado nuestros nombres.

"Encantada de conocerte." –Dijo Elyse en derrota.

"Así que, ¿realmente disfrutas del arte, o esta es la forma en que trabajas para encamarte con los grandes fracasados del arte?" –Dije directamente.

"Wow, directa a la yugular."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me hicieron de esta forma." Dije batiendo mis pestañas.

"No, no es la manera en que ligo,y tu amiga Elyse es la única chica a la que he tratado de hacer que me conozca, sin éxito debo admitir, en una galería de arte." –Dijo sonriendo humildemente a mi amiga quien estaba pretendiendo que no prestaba atención.

"¿Entonces que hace un Corredor de Bolsa en la inauguración de una galería?" –Pregunté.

"¿Corredor de Bolsa? ¿Eres de las que ven las cualidades más frívolas con las primeras impresiones, verdad?"

"Nunca dije que fuera justa ni original. ¿Así qué no hay ningún Corredor de Bolsa?"

"No del todo, soy arquitecto."

"Bien." Fue todo lo que dije pensando en otro arquitecto que conocía. Uno que ya no calentaba mis sábanas.

"Sé lo que estás pensando: un artista frustrado, ¿no es así?

"El más snob de todos por lo menos." –Dije sin vergüenza, más para evitar pensar en algo más.

"Conozco a la artista, Summer Klein, la conocí en la universidad. Así que… ¿qué estudiaste? ¿Artes liberales? ¿Música?"

"Oh, no te preocupes, nada de eso, pero también estoy llena de mierda. Estudié literatura inglesa. El mas popular y menos exitoso de los artes. Pero a la vez disfruto el morir de hambre."

"Las dietas deben resultar fáciles."

"Oh, como no tienes idea." –Dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Andas sólo por aquí, Jackie? A Bella le encantaría si tuvieras algún amigo." –Dijo Elyse en busca de venganza.

"No, vine con un amigo. Allí está… ¡Ed!"

Me encogí ante el nombre.

El destino claramente me odiaba si iba a tener a otro Edward en mi camino.

"Hey Ed, déjame presentártelas, ella es la adorable Elyse y ella es Bella."

No.

El destino no me odiaba.

Absolutamente me aborrecía.

Llegué a esta realización cuando me giré para quedar cara a cara con mi pasado.

"Este es mi amigo Edward." –Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

El mundo era pequeño después de todo.

Diminuto.

Minúsculo.

"Ah…" –Fue todo lo que pude decir. Sin embargo tuve suerte de estar aun de pie.

"Encantado de conocerte." –Sonrió y no dijo nada que dejara saber a nuestros amigos que nos conocíamos.

En el sentido bíblico.*

Fingía que era la primera vez que nos veíamos. Y con esa simple sonrisa sabía exactamente que hacer. Eso me dio un cálido sentimiento familiar.

"Hola. Así que… ¿también eres arquitecto?" –Esa fue la primera pregunta en que pude pensar.

Era una pregunta de la que bien conocía la respuesta, después de todo, me quedé innumerables noches estudiando con él, y aprendí mucho sobre las construcciones y los diseños.

Sin embargo, esa pregunta tenía más significados, se trataba de una confirmación al juego que él había propuesto jugar, un juego en el cual interpretábamos a otras personas, una fantasía en donde nunca nos habíamos conocido.

Las posibilidades eran emocionantes.

"Si, trabajamos para la misma firma." –Me respondió con una media sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacen unas adorables chicas como ustedes para sobrevivir?" –Nos preguntó Jack.

"Bueno, Elyse aquí es una muy famosa bailarina de Francia, que suele enseñar danza a mocosos torpes y mimados mientras espera para hacer algo grande con la compañía de ballet The City." –Dije verdaderamente orgullosa de ella.

"Eso se traduce a mi yendo a audiciones y tratando de llegar a mis clases a fin enseñar pliés* a niñas pequeñas."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" –Preguntó Edward mirándome.

No creo que actualmente el conozca la respuesta a esa pregunta, desde lo nuestro, había pasado un buen tiempo de la última vez que nos enviamos un e-mail, luego de ese críptico mensaje que me envió hace un par de meses.

"Oh, no tengo una vida tan glamorosa. Trabajo como asistente en una editorial, pero no se emocionen mucho, que es un trabajo con un final totalmente muerto." –Dije burlándome de mi trabajo. Aunque a decir verdad estaba muy feliz de trabajaren una editorial, pero era realista. Servir cafés a editores no se traduce a una cerrera muy espectacular.

"No la escuchen, ella será la próxima Cuck Palahniuk*. Es una escritora increíble."

Elyse estaba exagerando, tanto que me molestaba.

"No realmente, pero esa es la línea que utilizo para conseguir chicos." –Dije tratando de desviar la atención de mis escritos.

"¿Te ha funcionado antes?" –Dijo Edward sin sacar la mirada de su bebida.

"En realidad no, tengo que admitir, pero fingir estar con Elyse en frente de ellos generalmente funciona." –Dije tirando un golpe bajo.

"¿Chica con chica? Me parece que es un poco cliché para mí." –Añadió leyendo mi mente.

"¿Qué puedo decir? No es de las mejores cosas que hago, pero tiene un doble propósito, funciona tanto para atraer chicos como para espantarlos."

"¿Son tantos que tienes que golpearlos con un palo?" –Me preguntó.

"Oh, yo sólo atraigo a los chicos equivocados. ¿Y tú? Apuesto a que hay un montón de bellas debutantes haciendo fila por ti."

"¿Esa es tu manera de decir que soy caliente? ¿Y horriblemente aburrido?".

"¿Necesitas que te lo reafirmen? ¿Tu ego está amenazándote con colapsar?".

"Deja de afilar la lengua con tus labios Isabella." –Dijo consiguiendo que parase de lamer mis labios. Algo de lo que no me había dando cuenta que había estaba haciendo.

Elyse me dio una mirada sospechosa cuando él mencionó mi nombre completo. Traté de ignorarla.

"Wow, me siento como en un partido de tenis. Estos dos parecen tener algún tipo de mal rollo, ¿tu amiga es así todo el tiempo?" –Le preguntó Jack a Elyse, y con eso de pronto recordé que él estaba presente.

"Para ser honesta nunca la había visto así antes, ella normalmente reduce a las personas hasta el llanto, especialmente a los chicos, pero tu amigo es el primero que eh visto que le da pelea."

"Oh, estoy seguro que no soy nada fuera de lo común." –Dijo Edward humildemente.

"¿Así que ese es el papel que te gusta jugar?" –Pregunté de nuevo con más fuerza.

"¿Todo el mundo tiene que tener un papel?" –Preguntó.

"Todo el mundo lo tiene, incluso si no lo saben."

"Eres verdaderamente fatalista."

"Me ahorra de dolores en mi corazón."

"Nunca oí sobre nada que te cause dolor en tu corazón." –Dijo Elyse uniéndose a la conversación. "Sin contar esa historia de amor tuya que insistes que es tan críptica. ¿Cuál era su nomb…".

"Oh, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No necesito aburrir a nadie con eso." –Dije horrorizada.

"Creo que me gustaría oírla." –Dijo Edward.

"Oh, yo creo que no."

"Así que Elyse, ¿por cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí?" –Preguntó Jack a mi amiga.

"Es complicado. Mi papá es francés, mamá americana, ellos se separaron, y yo estuve como en un ping pong durante toda mi vida hasta que cumplí 18, fui a la universidad en París, allí encontré a la enérgica Bella cuando estaba haciendo su pasantía y luego volví con ella."

"Entonces es por eso que no tienes acento."

"Eso es impresionante Sherlok*." –Dije con molestia.

"¿Nunca sabes cuando contener tu lengua, verdad?" –Edward pregunto plenamente consiente de mi falta de autocontrol.

"Y parecería que a ti también te gusta señalar lo obvio." –Agregué.

"Bueno, bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos, o nuestro carruaje puede convertirse en calabaza." –Dijo Elyse.

"¿Me darías tu número?" –Le pidió Jack con una mirada de perrito enfermo en su rostro. Estaba segura que no iba a funcionar.

"Eh… que diablos, diste una buena batalla." –Dijo ella escribiendo su número en su palma.

Obviamente estaba equivocada.

"Bueno… Adiós, Edward… fue un… fue interesante conocerte… quiero decir… el encuentro." –Dije.

"Lo mismo digo." –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Mientras salíamos, Elyse no apartaba sus ojos de mí.

"Tu le connais*." –Ella dijo finalmente.

No era una pregunta. Sino más bien estaba reconociendo lo que era evidente.

"Y esto es por lo que me gusta mantenerte a mi alrededor. Eres una galletita muy lista." –Dije con falsa confidencia.

"¿Quién es él? Nunca te eh visto así antes…"

"C'est mon ex." –Dije esperando que el idioma extranjero me desconecte de la sensación.

No resultó.

* * *

***Comenzamos a crecer separados (We had just grown apart): se refiere a que la relación se estaba enfriando, ya no era lo mismo.**

*** Peanuts Woodstuck: conocido como ****Emilio**** en Latinoamérica y en España, es uno de los personajes secundarios creados por Charles Schulz para la tira cómica **_**Peanuts**_** conocida en castellano como "**_**Charlie Brown y Snoopy**_**". Woodstock es un pájaro, cuyo mejor amigo es Snoopy. En concreto el pajarito amarillo que anda volando por la cabeza de Snoopy. **

*** Le encantaba el rosa y ****las minifaldas tanto como a Simone de Beavoir****: escritora y pensadora, ella fue una de las primeras y principales luchadoras por la igualdad de sexo, escritora de "El segundo sexo", y su principal objetivo era lograr la libertad de la mujer en todo sentido (libertad de sexo), y eso puso a la soltería como una posibilidad, así como también el estudiar carreras en las universidades, y para este caso… cambiar la vestimenta… de las eternamente largas faldas, al uso de ropas mas reveladoras (aunque no tanto como ahora ¬¬)…**

***En el sentido bíblico: **_**"Sonrió y no dijo nada que dejara saber a nuestros amigos que nos conocíamos. En el sentido bíblico". **_**Cuando en la Biblia se dice que un hombre y una mujer se conocen, se refiere al hecho de intimar, tener relaciones. A eso se refiere Bella al decir que se conocen.**

***Pliés: es un paso de ballet.**

***Cuck Palahniuk: es un novelista satírico estadounidense y periodista independiente residente en Portland (Oregón). Es famoso por su galardonada novela **_**El club de la lucha**_**, que posteriormente David Fincher adaptó al cine. Sus obras le han hecho uno de los novelistas más populares de la Generación X (se usa normalmente para referirse a las personas nacidas en los años 1970 e incluso finales de los años 60).**

***Eso es impresionante Sherlok: bueno… eso se dice cuando alguien nota algo que es más que obvio para todos… como yo haciendo esta aclaración ¬¬**

***Tu le connais: en francés, lo conoces…**

*** C'est mon ex: es mi ex...**


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: los personajes, en su mayoría, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia en su idioma original pertenece a caracol.

**Aclaración: esta historia tiene una primera parte llamada "A Rite of Passage", recomiendo leerla no solo para comprender mejor la secuela, sino porque es uno de los mejores ff que leí, como dije yo no lo traduje, sino iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, y está completo en su perfil para el que quiera.**

Bueno sin más, desde ya muchas gracias al que lea esta traducción, y que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto traduciéndola…

**Capítulo III**

El maldito teléfono me despertó con su incesante timbre.

Me había llevado una buena cantidad de timbrazos darme cuenta que no eran las sirenas llamándome en mis sueños.

Tres timbrazos para abrir mis ojos, despejarme del sueño e intentar focalizarme.

Dos más para darle de palmadas a mi mesita de noche y alcanzar el teléfono, solo para descubrir que no estaba allí.

¿Cómo es que los teléfonos móviles se vuelven más inútiles que los teléfonos fijos? Siempre termino corriendo alrededor de mi minúsculo departamento tratando de encontrarlo. Simplemente debería instalar en la cocina uno de esos teléfonos verdes con un bable muy largo y el dial rotatorio.

Como en la vieja escuela.

En medio de mi perorata sobre mi teléfono, inspirada en los Seinfeld*, me di cuenta de que seguía sonando.

Tres timbres mas, para ser exacta, fueron necesarios para que me levantara de mi culo y corriera por TODO mi apartamento de un dormitorio/un baño.

¿Quién llama a esta hora? De todas formas, ¿qué hora es? ¿Las personas educadas no deberían darse por vencidos luego de los… no se… seis timbrazos?

Y según mis cuentas este sería más del décimo timbre.

Oh… está bien. Conocía a alguien lo suficientemente hiperactivo para llamar incesantemente un sábado a la mañana.

Finalmente lo encontré en el baño.

"¡Hola Bella!" –Dijo una demasiado alegre voz en mi oído.

"¡Alice! ¿Qué haces llamándome a estás horas tan inapropiadas?" –Dije mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo.

Podría totalmente asustar a alguien si me escondiera en su armario, teniendo en cuenta que anoche me acosté así como estaba, con maquillaje y todo.

"Las ocho en punto no es una hora inapropiada, ¿sabes que el pájaro madrugador es el que consigue el gusano*, verdad?"

"Y eso es por lo que no me levanto temprano los sábados, prefiero ser un gusano libre." –Le respondí.

"¡Vamos! Saca tu culo de la cama. Te paso a buscar para desayunar." –Dijo con un toque de desesperación.

"¿Jasper se negó a tener sexo por las mañanas? ¿Y de todos modos, por qué estás tan "llena de vida"?"

"Te lo contaré en el desayuno."

Ella iba a ponerse toda misteriosa, genial.

Podría estar molesta.

Pero llegué a la conclusión de que ella no se daría por vencida, así que miré a mi cama con nostalgia.

"¿Sabes que la comida de medio día* es la que toda persona normal espera para el fin de semana?" –Ya me había resignado a ir, pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil.

"¿Desde cuándo te consideras normal? Y de todas formas, mis noticias no pueden esperar al medio día. Así que será en el desayuno."

"Está bien, está bien. Voy a estar lista, pero no voy a estar ni feliz, ni bonita." –Le advertí.

"Sólo mantente despierta y vestida." –Me ordenó.

"Así que, ¿cuáles son las noticias?" –Pregunté mientras me sacaba las gafas de sol para mirar mi delicioso omelet.

Estábamos sentadas en un café al aire libre no muy lejos de mi departamento.

Se transformó en algo bueno el hecho de que el vino de la noche pasada hubiera sido malo, ya que gracias a eso ahora estoy libre de resaca, aunque mi corazón no salió ileso.

"Bien… necesito saber que vas a hacer el 12 de agosto."

¿Realmente puedo saber qué es lo que voy a hacer en cinco meses?

"A ver, tengo una cita con el dentista, preciso hacerme mi limpieza, mi linda remera blanca de vestir probablemente tendrá una gran mancha de tinta… ir al supermercado, tengo que recordar que voy a necesitar shampoo y no lo se… ¿qué me den el Premio Nobel?" –Dije al azar.

"No seas ridícula, sabes que el Premio Nobel se entrega en diciembre." –Me dijo sin perder el ritmo y tomando un bocado de melón de su plato.

"Bueno, para empezar la pregunta fue bastante ridícula." –Me defendí.

"No lo fue. Era mi manera de hacerte saber que vas a estar presente en mi boda." –Dijo sin ser capaz de esconder una sonrisa inocente mientras yo tomaba un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja.

"¡No, mierda!" –Dije casi escupiendo el jugo sobre ella.

"¡Bella!" –Me gritó mirando a su inmaculada camisa blanca para asegurarse de que no se la hubiera manchado con jugo.

"Quiero decir… ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Jasper te lo propuso?" –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

"No, no lo hizo. Lo voy a secuestrar… ¡Por supuesto que él me lo propuso! ¿Ahora quién está haciendo preguntas estúpidas?" –Dijo fingiendo enojo.

"Estoy contenta de ver que algo de mí se te ha pegado con el paso de los años." –Dije con una sonrisa. "Estoy realmente feliz por ti… por ustedes… espera… la boda es en solo cinco meses. ¿Es una boda a punta de pistola*?" –Dije abriendo mucho mis ojos.

"Por supuesto que no. No todos vamos por ese camino."

"Ouch. Si, pensarías que con mi C.I.* tendría que haber tenido más sentido común sobre la anticoncepción. De todas formas, aprendí mi lección, ahora solo practico sexo muy seguro."

"¿La píldora y condones?"

"Nope. Simplemente no lo hago." –Dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Desde hace mucho?"

"Demasiado." –Dije abriendo mucho los ojos. "Pero de todos modos, dejando my celibato forzado de lado. ¿Por qué se van a casar tan pronto?"

"Bueno, Jasper obtuvo una buena oferta de trabajo… en Forks… y simplemente no queremos esperar. Y no es como que vivir juntos funcio… ¡Oh Bella!… lo siento."

"No te preocupes. Duró para nosotros todo lo que tenía que durar, y luego… no funcionó… ¿Cómo le dicen a eso? 'Fue amor eterno mientras duró'. Yo pienso que si esto es lo que quieren va a ser algo genial. ¡A pesar de que vaya a extrañarte!"

"Pero nos vas a visitar, ¿verdad?"

"Ahhhh… por ti lo voy a hacer, pero voy a sentir como que estoy volviendo a casa… Déjame ver el anillo." –Le pedí y ella me dio su mano.

Era lindo y elegante, nada exagerado.

"Es perfecto. Deberías decirle a Jasper que estoy impresionada." –Lo felicité.

"De todos modos, quiero que seas mi dama de honor." –Me informó.

"¿Y asegurarte de torturarme con un horrible y femenino vestido, verdad?" Dije ya temiendo por su elección.

"¡Hey! ¿No lo harías por mi?"

Me había atrapado.

"Por supuesto, pero sí alguna vez me llego a casar te voy hacer usar un esmoquin, o algo anticuado." –Realmente estaba tratando de asustarla.

"Sabes que siempre puedo vestir feo pero a la moda." –Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Da igual… Como si fuera a casarme." –Dije clavando el tenedor en mi omelet.

"Oh, lo vas a hacer…" –Predijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Era un deber amar a Alice. Era realmente optimista. Supongo que ambas nos complementábamos.

"Y lo sabes porque tienes una bola mágica. ¿No es cierto?"

"Exacto. Así que, Rosalie también va a ser mi dama de honor. Creo que ustedes serán mis damas de honor."

"¡Genial! Voy a tener que vestir un vestido femenino y además pararme al lado de Rosalie vistiendo lo mismo. ¿Qué no tiene misericordia mujer?" –Dije riendo suavemente ante la imagen mental.

"No estoy tratando de torturarte. Prometo que voy a dejar que muestres tu personalidad de alguna forma."

Estuvo callada por un momento y luego continuó:

"No voy a torturarte si… Edward es el testigo de boda de Jasper, ¿esta bien?"

"Ah… ¡Por supuesto que si! Eso es un hecho. Podemos ser civilizados… Anoche estuvimos juntos."

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Durmieron juntos!" -Asumió.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Me encontré con él. ¿Por qué pensaste que dormimos juntos? Y espera… ¿'ser civilizados' es tu eufemismo de sexo? ¿Siquiera lo estas haciendo bien? Porque siempre pensé que tener sexo era demasiado incivilizado."

Tenía todas las intenciones de aligerar el ambiente desde que noté hacia donde estaba yendo esta conversación.

Sabía que ella estaba preocupada por mí, como si me fuera a quebrar por la simple mención de su nombre.

"Bueno, ustedes dos reuniéndose es un poco chocante."

"Como sea… Lo vi en la exhibición." –Le conté.

"¿Y como estuvo?" –Me preguntó Alice.

"Estuvo… bien… Fue extraño… y divertido… y triste… Hicimos eso de fingir que no nos conocíamos, me sentía como antes, ¿sabes? No tenía que hablarle para saber qué estaba pensando." –Dije mirando al espacio, recordando de la noche anterior.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que se habían visto?"

"Ah… como un año… no espera… más… ¡Dios! Deben ser como dieciocho meses o algo así… Me perdí la última navidad, Esme estaba realmente enojada con migo… La anterior estaba en París y Esme y Carlisle vinieron a visitarme. Emmett lo festejó con la familia de Rose… y Edward… sólo se quedó aquí… pero nos enviamos algunos e-mails, muy esporádicos y sin entrar en grandes detalles."

"Nunca voy a entender que fue lo que les sucedió."

"Entre tú y yo… No lo sé. Simplemente nos transformamos en personas diferentes… o tal vez necesitábamos nuestro espacio. Estuvimos uno en la vida del otros desde siempre… sé que necesitaba saber quien era yo sin él, y pienso que el sentía lo mismo… De todas formas, él nunca mencionó que me quería de vuelta luego que regresara de Francia… Él estaba mirando hacia delante en su vida, sin mi, supongo."

"¿Y de qué hablan en sus e-mails?"

"Oh, nada demasiado serio. Sólo nos hacemos saber que aún estamos vivos, que nos va bien… y lo último que él me escribió fue… raro…"

"¿Qué fue?" –Preguntó Alice.

"Dijo que me tenía miedo." –Confesé.

"¿Qué?" –Tenía toda su atención con esto.

"… de verme de nuevo." –Dije avergonzada.

"Eso es… pura… mierda."

"Si… no lo se…" –Recordaba ese e-mail muy bien.

Apenas seis palabras: 'Tengo miedo de verte de nuevo'.

Fue doloroso de leer, y aún lo sigo abriendo para releerlo… Aunque lo sepa de memoria.

"¿Qué le respondiste?" –Me preguntó.

"Nada. No encontré nada ingenioso para responder a eso."

Era la verdad, había estado sentada en frente de la pantalla por mucho tiempo, tratando de escribir algo y simplemente no puede llegar a nada.

¿Qué puedes decir a eso?:

'¡Caramba! ¿Gracias?'

'¿Vete a la mierda?'

La única cosa que pude hacer fue no hacer nada en absoluto.

"¡Wow! ¿Así que simplemente lo ignoraron?"

"Eso fue lo bello de la anoche. Que ese mensaje no importó. Fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado."

"Bueno, vas a tener otra oportunidad para fingir el viernes."

Pude sentir por su tono que obviamente estaba molesta con Edward, y probablemente con migo también por no haberme enojado por el e-mail. Realmente no me enojó, sólo me hizo sentir melancólica.

Hice una nota mental de tratar de calmarla y evitar un futuro altercado entre ellos.

"¿Por qué el viernes? –Pregunté.

"Vamos a tener una fiesta de compromiso y tienes que venir, y no puedes decir que no." –Me informó asegurándose de que no tenga oportunidad de negarme.

"No te preocupes. Iré y voy a estar bien. No he visto a Rose y Emmett desde hace un par de semanas así que espero poder hacerlo."

Rosalie y Emmett habían estado viviendo juntos por un tiempo, y les estaba yendo bien.

Pensaba que probablemente no debería de sorprenderme sí Rose me llevara a "desayunar" muy pronto.

"Puedes traer una cita si quieres." –Señaló Alice.

"¡Nah! No lo haría… Me parece algo un poco ordinario." –Dije terminando el último bocado de mi comida.

"Ah… Pero podrías… No nos molestaría… En realidad, probablemente te gustaría…" –Pude sentir el nerviosismo en su voz.

"Claro que no, no es como si fuera a ser la única persona sin una relación allí." –Dije sin procesar completamente que era lo que estaba tratando de decirme.

Pero permaneció en silencio por un largo y embarazoso momento.

"¡Oh mierda!" –Dije finalmente pudiendo sumar dos mas dos. "Voy a ser la única persona sin pareja, ¿verdad? Él se está viendo con alguien… y la va a llevar a la fiesta."

¿Por qué esto me molesta tanto? En mi conciencia sabía que era algo que tenía que suceder. Pero no estaba preparada para que esta conversación, en particular, llegara.

"Bella… lo siento mucho." –Dijo mirando el suelo. Como si me estuviera lastimando a propósito.

"Alice… No voy a matar al mensajero de la noticia. Está bien. Es sólo que me tomaste fuera de guardia." –Dije tranquilamente.

"¡Oh Bella!"

"Deja de sufrir por mi. No es como si hubiera estado esperando por él. Soy una chica grande, el Tío Sam cobra sus impuestos de mi chequera y todo eso, lo juro."

"¿Estas segura?" –Preguntó con inquietud.

"Muy segura sobre lo de los impuestos, si quieres te muestro mis boletas de pago para probarlo." –Mi intento de demostrarle que no iba a quebrarme no resultó. Y por la mirada que me dio, sospechaba que lucía tristemente patética.

"Tienes que hacer bromas todo el tiempo."

"Si no lo hiciera, ¿cómo sabrían que estoy bien? De verdad que lo estoy Alice. No te preocupes. Voy a llevar a alguien para que ninguno de ustedes tenga que sentir pena por la solterona sola en una esquina."

"No eres una solterona." –Dijo tomando mi mano en un gesto de apoyo.

"Tienes miedo de que llegue a la fiesta sola, mientras él se presenta con un caramelito del brazo." –Dije cansada de toda esta conversación.

"Bueno…" –Ella no lo pudo negar.

"¡Tranquilízate mujer! Voy a llevar a alguien súper caliente para que estemos los dos iguales."

"¿Y eso bajo ninguna circunstancia significa que tienes otros motivos para hacerlo, verdad?" –Dijo tratando de ver a través de mí.

"Dije que era una chica grande, pero no que era una santa."

"¿Y sabes quién es esa persona que vas a traer?" –Preguntó Alice.

"Oh, tengo una idea." –Dije pensando en mi buen amigo Patrick, de mi trabajo. Él me entendería y ayudaría.

"¿Alguien que conozca?"

"Nope. Pero es caliente. Te va a gustar. En realidad… pienso que vas a amarlo. De todas formas… ¿ya has conocido a mi reemplazo?"

"No… se que su nombre es Karen. Creo que Rosalie y Emmett la conocieron. Ellos han estado teniendo citas casuales por unas semanas. Pero es todo lo que sé."

"Qué gran hermano que tengo. Em no mencionó nada." –Dije recordando la última vez que había cenado con él y Rose en su apartamento. Había mencionado que a Edward le estaba yendo bien… Y luego hubo una mirada de muerte por parte de Rosalie.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Pude ver a Alice frunciéndome el ceño otra vez.

"¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de preocuparte tanto por mi? ¡Preocúpate por él! Va a traer a la chica a una fiesta donde solo conoce a un par de personas. Y entre los desconocidos se encuentra la mejor amiga, la chica con la que creció, y la ex de su novio. Todos encarnados en una sola persona: tu servidora."

"Ahora que me lo muestras así, no me gustaría estar en el lugar de él."

"Y a mi no me gustaría estar en el de ella." –Dije.

"¿Te vas a comportar con ella?"

Qué rápido se cambian las cartas en el asunto.

"¿Qué opinas si te aseguro que no voy a deprimirme y comenzar a cantar 'All by myself'* para que sólo tengas que preocuparte por la chica nueva?"

"Tú eres la única por la que me preocupo. Y por eso es que te pregunto si te vas a comportar. Conozco esa lengua tuya." –Pude ver verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

"Estaré bien. Créeme, no quiero ese tipo de atención sobre mi. Y reconozco que muchas veces hablo antes de pensar, por eso prometo mantener mis comentarios al mínimo. Pero tu tienes que prometerme que si ella resulta ser alguna rubia tonta sin sentido común, vas a intervenir antes de que mi sarcasmo la abofetee, ¿ok?"

"Trato hecho… Ahora, ¿qué te vas a poner…"

"¿Podrías dejar eso por una vez?"

"De ninguna manera." –Fue todo lo que dijo dándome su perfecta sonrisa.

* * *

**Les dejo algunas aclaraciones:**

***Seinfeld: fue una comedia considerada entre las más populares e influyentes de los años noventa en Estados Unidos (fue emitida entre 1989 y 1998), por lo cual es con frecuencia tomada como ejemplo perfecto de la cultura irónica y obsesiva de esa década.**

*** El pájaro madrugador consigue el gusano (the early bird gets its worm): en mi país a esto le decimos "Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda"…**

***Comida de medio día: en inglés se dice Brunch, una mezcla entre breakfast y lunch, ni desayuno ni almuerzo… una comida de media mañana.**

*** Una boda a punta de pistola: hace mucho tiempo si el novio embarazaba a su novio los padres los obligaban a casarse… incluso si tenían que hacerlo de esa forma… que romántico jaja…**

***C.I.: coeficiente intelectual.**

***All by myself: canción que pertenece a Eric Carmen, y básicamente trata de la sensación de soledad, falta de amor… **


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: los personajes, en su mayoría, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia en su idioma original pertenece a caracol.

**Aclaración: esta historia tiene una primera parte llamada "A Rite of Passage", recomiendo leerla no solo para comprender mejor la secuela, sino porque es uno de los mejores ff que leí, como dije yo no lo traduje, sino iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, y está completo en su perfil para el que quiera.**

Bueno sin más, desde ya muchas gracias al que lea esta traducción, y que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto traduciéndola…

**Capítulo IV**

La fiesta de compromiso de Alice y Jasper se celebró en un restaurant de lujo, al cual nunca había ido, no desde que mi calidad de vida me obligó a elegir entre comer allí y… no lo sé… comer por una semana entera.

Se estaba llevando a cabo en un salón privado en el segundo piso, con bellos balcones de hierro forjado.

Estaba concentrada en los detalles arquitectónicos del lugar porque me encontraba desesperada por lograr distraer mi mente y no enloquecer.

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre el techo abovedado del piso principal, Patrick me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"Así que, dime de nuevo mi querida Izzie, ¿cómo es que me pudiste arrastrar a esta cosa?" –Dijo mientras nos llevaban hacia una escalera con una magnífica alfombra roja.

"Bueno, mis mejores amigos de la secundaria se comprometieron y luego planearon esto…. Pero desde que sólo iban a haber parejas en la fiesta, ellos no querían ver a mi solitario culo molestándolos y haciéndolos sentir mal. Así que tenía que tener una pareja."

"Y por supuesto tu primera opción fui yo" –Dijo dándome una mirada especulativa.

"¿A quién mas se lo pediría sino?" –Le respondí.

"¿Qué hay sobre Neil, del trabajo? Está realmente loco por ti."

"¿Lo está?" –Pregunté dando mi mejor esfuerzo para parecer inocente.

"Oh, no seas tonta. Si sabes que él fantasea contigo. El hubiera dicho que si. Y así yo no tendría que estar aquí."

"¿Eso significa que no te sientes atraído por mi sensual cuerpo?" –Dije bromeando.

"Amor, si realmente fuera mi tipo me atraerías. Sólo Dios sabe que amo esa mente retorcida que tienes… Pero sabes que me apetecería más el cuerpo de Neil que el tuyo, si no fuera tan increíblemente aburrido."

"¿Entonces cómo me dices que debería haber considerado traerlo, si lo encuentras increíblemente aburrido?" –Pregunté ofendida por lo que dijo.

"Bueno… en mi caso tengo a todas mis opciones disponibles, mientras que por otro lado tu tenías opciones más limitadas… para esta noche, por lo que no puedes quejarte. Tuve que cancelar una cita por ti, ¿sabes?"

"Y tu sabes que te amo. Y tú me amas también, y pondrías toda tu candente vida romántica en espera sólo para ayudarme." –Dije sabiendo que él no podía decirme que no.

"Me amas de la misma forma que amas tu mantita de bebé. ¿Así que, realmente, por qué me trajiste? No es como si te acobardaras ante las desgracias. Diría que tu sarcástica boca te hubiera servido de igual manera."

"Bueno… Alice y Jasper están comprometidos, y mi hermano Emmett estará con su novia Rose… y… mi ex… por lo que escuché, traerá a alguien…. Y supongo que también lo harán sus otros amigos que puede que no conozca."

"Oh ya veo… ¿entonces este es el ex con el que creciste, y te acostaste por tres años?"

"¿Con cuántos ex piensas que crecí?" – Dije, temiendo las connotaciones de su comentario.

"No te preocupes, es sólo que amo molestarte, Izz."

"Sólo sigue mis pasos, ¿ok?" –Dije cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al salón de eventos.

"¡Bella!" –Gritó Rosalie mientras se nos acercaba.

"¡Hey Rose!" –Dije abrazándola.

"¡Bells!" –Emmett me abrazó tan pronto como Rosalie me dejó.

"¡Em! Te extrañé. Aunque mas tarde hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo."

"¿Sabes que mamá está enojada contigo porque no has ido a casa hace mucho tiempo?" –Me respondió rápidamente.

"Pero los he llamado cada semana, y me fueron a visitar hace un par de meses." –Me defendí. Sabía que Esme entendía que no estaba lista para regresar a casa. Sin embargo, mi hogar seguía siendo mi hogar.

"Has estado evitando ir a casa y lo sabes."

"No estuve evitando a nadie si eso es lo que piensas. Sólo… no quiero regresar a casa aún."

"Bien, vas a ir a la boda." –Dijo Alice cuando llegó a nuestro lado. "¿Y quién es este magnífico hombre?" –Preguntó mirando a Patrick.

"Ah… él es Patrick. Mi amigo."

"Hola, soy Alice y él es Jasper."

"La hermosa futura novia. Es un placer conocerte, mis mejores deseos para ti cariño…" –Dijo besando sus dos mejillas, y luego se giró para ver al novio. "Y Jasper, mi hombre, felicidades por tu inminente boda con esta hermosa dama." –Dijo felicitándolos.

"Un verdadero caballero. Buenos deseos para la novia y felicitaciones para el novio. Tienes unos modales impecables." –Dijo Alice.

"Mi madre me crió bien." –Señaló Patrick.

"¿De dónde eres Patrick?" –Preguntó Jasper.

"Del Reino Unido, de un lugar llamado Preston… Aunque nosotros lo llamamos Depreston, así que puedes imaginarte por qué me fui."

"Yo soy Rose." –Dijo Rose atrayendo la atención a ella y mi hermano.

"Hola querida." –Dijo besándola de la misma manera. "¡Dios mío! ¿Qué les dan de beber a ustedes para ser tan hermosas?" –Dijo mirándome.

"No lo se, pero estoy seguro que Bella no lo bebió…. Yo soy Emmett, su hermano mayor."

"Bueno, estoy segura que tu no olvidaste tomar el agua de la estupidez." –Dije dándole un codazo a Emmett."

"Hola chico, he oído mucho sobre ti." –Dijo Patrick estrechando su mano.

"Hola. Soy Edward." –Y su vos me hizo girar a verlo, temiendo el inminente encuentro con su pareja. Pero para mi sorpresa él estaba solo.

"Definitivamente he oído mucho sobre ti amigo." –Dijo Patrick con una gran sonrisa.

Rápidamente le di un pisotón antes de que me avergonzara aun más.

"¡Ouch! ¡Izzie!"

"¿Izzie? No puedo creer que dejes que te digan así." –Dijo un sorprendido Edward.

"No lo hace. Ella me deja llamarla de esa manera solo porque no tiene otra opción."

"Así que, ¿dónde está la gran dama, Edward?" –Me atreví a preguntar.

"Ah. Karen no pudo venir. Tuvo que quedarse en el hospital porque no había nadie que pudiera cubrirla."

"¿Una doctora? Carlisle va a estar muy orgulloso." –Dije mitad aliviada y mitad molesta de que no pudiera catalogarla como una estúpida.

"Es estudiante de medicina." –Agregó.

"Aún loable." –Dije sin segundas intenciones, pero algo en mi tono de voz sonó petulante.

"Oh, vamos Bella… dame un respiro." –Fue todo lo que dijo.

"Bueno chicos, es hora de un brindis." –Dijo Jasper.

Quería ir a una esquina y esconderme.

Dije que iba a ser la solterona de la fiesta por lo que había traído a Patrick para no serlo.

Lo traje para que ellos piensen… para que él piense que estaba conmigo…. Porque tenía miedo y quería aparentar estar confiada y fuerte.

Pero él era el que estaba solo… el único que lucía como un cachorro perdido.

Pero sabía que sólo era por esta noche. Lo cual no tenía importancia, ya que había alguien que estaba esperando por él, alguien que calentaba su cama en las noches. Y mi cama no era nada más que un objeto frío.

No lo quería de regreso… al menos eso es lo que había sentido por mucho tiempo. Pero todo este asunto resultaba increíblemente estúpido.

Comenzaron a llegar las copas de champagne mientras Jasper hizo chocar su copa para llamar nuestra atención.

"Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir a celebrar con nosotros el hecho de que el amor de mi vida haya aceptado casarse conmigo. No soy ni un poeta ni un escritor. Bells es la que lleva ese título en nuestro grupo. Pero quiero que todos levantemos nuestras copas y brindemos por mi hermosa novia Alice, te amo muñeca. ¡Salud!"

"¡Salud!" –Dijimos a coro.

Luego del brindis, la música comenzó y las personas se pusieron a bailar. Patrick definitivamente estaba divirtiéndose, bailando con Alice y Rose mientras los chicos conversaban. Yo me tomé un momento para despejar mi mente, y cogiendo mi copa de champagne me fui a uno de los balcones a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

"¿Sabias que tu amiga Elyse va a salir con Jack este fin de semana?"

Me di vuelta para ver que Edward se me había unido e inclinado sobre la baranda como yo.

"Oh por el amor de Dios…. No puedo creerlo, ¡ella estuvo escapando de él toda la noche en la galería! De todas formas, no soy quien para entender los retorcidos caminos de Cupido."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí de haberlas dicho. Las había pronunciado inocentemente y sólo pensando en la incipiente historia de amor de mí amiga.

"Lo se… claro que tu y yo logramos que ella bajara su guardia." –Dijo chocando su copa contra la mía.

"Aunque fue divertido, ¿verdad?" –Dije con una sonrisa diabólica recordando esa noche.

"Si, tengo que admitir que lo fue." –Dijo sonriendo de igual manera.

Estaba disfrutando del buen recuerdo así también como de la brisa fresca cuando algo me vino a la cabeza.

"Así que… ¿te asusto?" –Pregunté de forma abrupta, incapaz, una vez más, de pretender que no dije nada.

"Entendiste todo mal." –Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Entonces explícame." –Le rogué angustiada, mientras un sabor amargo había comenzado a formarse en el fondo de mi garganta.

"Agh... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicada?" –Dijo mirando a otro lado, hacia la iluminada ciudad.

"Hubo un tiempo en el que no pensabas que era complicada…. Aunque en realidad puede que, fácilmente, hayas comenzado a pensar sobre mi de esa manera…" –Dije con malicia.

"Oh, vamos…" –Dijo girando su cara hacia mi obligándome a mirar a otro lado.

"¿Qué querías que dijera? No hay nada que pueda decir a ello." –Le dije ya sin esconder mi ira reprimida.

"A lo que me refería era… que tenía miedo de verte de nuevo, porque temía que las cosas fueran diferentes…. Estaba asustado de que no tuviéramos nada más en común, de que hubiéramos cambiado…. Y al mismo tiempo me petrificaba el saber que a lo mejor si éramos los mismos…. No puedes decirme que no lo has pensado."

Me tomé un momento para digerir lo que me había dicho y darme cuenta que sentí lo mismo. Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que ser la que recibió ese e-mail fue un golpe duro para mí…. Y una mierda.

"Supongo que lo hice… o lo hago… de todas formas. No quiero pelear. Le prometí a Alice que sería civilizada." –Dije melancólicamente.

"¿Esto es a lo que hemos llegado? ¿Ser civilizados?" –Pude notar su incredulidad y enojo. "Podemos ser mucho más que solo ser civilizados. Dime si aún mi mejor amiga esta allí por algún lado, Izzie." –Esa última parte la digo definitivamente enojado.

"¡Perdiste la actitud Cullen!" –Le respondí.

"Ese es el espíritu." –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa haciéndome reír de lo absurdo de la situación.

"¿Ves? No es tan difícil."

"Lo se." –Dije. "Así que… ¿vas a presentarme a tu chica?"

"¿Tengo opción?" –Dijo mirándome con intensidad.

"No, si tus intenciones son traerla a ella para las fiestas." –Respondí.

"¿Vas a venir a pasar las fiestas con nosotros de nuevo?" –Me preguntó.

"Solo falte una vez y no era por ti… de todas maneras… tu te perdiste las que pasamos en Paris."

"No soy el único que evita a ir a casa."

"Eso son cosas personales." –Dije dado por terminado el tema.

"Hubo un tiempo en que me contabas todo." –Dijo con decepción.

"Yo podría decir lo mismo."

"Ya deja eso, pensé que estábamos haciendo algún progreso."

"Si lo estamos." –Le aseguré.

"Sí… sí esto que tengo con Karen se torna serio… prometo que voy a presentártela. Sólo que es difícil."

"¿Presentarle a tu familia, mejor amiga y ex al mismo tiempo? Te entiendo." –Dije bromeando.

"¿Tu lo acabas de hacer, verdad?" –Preguntó serio.

"Ah… Patrick… con él no estoy de esa manera…" –Dije, lamentando haberlo traído, pero sin aclarar ningún malentendido todavía.

"¿Todavía no están en nada serio?"

"Se podría decir que si." –Dije girándome a verlo bailando con Alice y Rose.

"¿Entonces el no sabe nada sobre mí?"

"Sabe que estuvimos juntos. Sabe que lo traje por eso. Alice dijo que ibas a traer a alguien, y me obligó a traer una cita, aparentemente la imagen de mi estando sola los hubiera enfadado mucho. Y, no sé… obligado a todos a llorar o algo así." –Dije exagerando.

"¿Desde cuándo dejas que Alice te manipule haciendo algo que no quieres? Por lo menos no antes de dar una buena pelea."

"Supongo que he cambiado. Madurado."

"Pienso que todos lo hicimos." –Dijo.

"¿Creías que íbamos a ser nosotros los que no lo lograran?" –Dije mirando sobre mi hombro a las parejas bailar.

"No. Mientras salíamos, supongo que esperaba que lo lográramos, con todo mi corazón…. Como amigos, nunca lo dudé. Y eso es lo que duele." –Dijo con franqueza.

"¿Por favor podríamos volver a eso? ¿Podemos ser amigos? No puedo vivir así. ¿Podría volver a ser tu amiga otra vez?" –Dije ya rogándole, invadida por mis emociones.

Ese lamento violento que se siente tan desesperante.

"Oh Bella… tu nunca dejaste de ser mi amiga." –Dijo acercándose y rodeándome con sus brazos. El latido de su corazón sobre mi pecho fue recibido por mi propio latido, encontrando, lentamente, su perfecta armonía.

Nos abrazamos por algunos minutos dentro de lo amigablemente apropiado.

"Necesitábamos ese tiempo." –Dijo finalmente.

"¿Huh?"

"Se por qué te fuiste…. Yo también lo necesitaba. Para conocer… para crecer… no lo sé."

"¿Para descubrir quienes éramos sin estar todo el tiempo uno a lado del otro?" –Le sugerí.

"Exactamente." –Dijo mientras los enormes brazos de Emmett nos sostenían de nuestros cuellos colocándose justo en medio de nosotros.

"Oh, por favor díganme que no se han besado y arreglado todo." –Dijo nuestro hermano.

"Relájate mi querido hermano, que si nos arreglamos pero no regresamos." –Dije sabiendo que quería decir con su comentario inapropiado.

"¿Así que todo está bien de nuevo?" –Nos preguntó.

"Diría que todo está mal otra vez." –Respondió Edward refiriéndose a nuestra diabólica amistad de antaño.

"Estoy seguro de que será un largo, frio y solitario invierno." –Dijo Emmett.

"¿Ahora citas a George Harrison?" –Dije sorprendida.

"Si, ¿no están orgullosos de mi?" –Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Estoy orgullosa de mi misma. Te crié bien." –Respondí.

"Voy a llamar a mamá, va a estar muy feliz." –Y con eso Emmett regresó adentro sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

"Está bien, creo que eso es demasiado por una noche." –Dije no muy dispuesta de compartir nuestra conversación con Esme o cualquier otra persona para el caso.

"¿Quieres ir y hacer sufrir al alguien para sentirte mejor?" Preguntó.

"Me había olvidado de esa mente tan astuta que tienes." –Dije emocionada.

"Por cierto, dos veces te he visto y las dos veces has estado usando un vestido, ¿qué hay de eso?"

"Te mataré si se lo dices a Alice, pero últimamente disfruto toda esta cosa de chicas, sólo de vez en cuando."

Me arrepentí de mis palabras cuando las dije, sabía que podría decir que definitivamente lo había hecho por él…. ¡Dios! Por este hombre incluso hubiera vestido de rosa. Hubiera sido lo que quisiera que fuese. La prueba de eso estaba escondida, y sin usar, en el cajón de mi ropa interior. Pero por supuesto, él no me había pedido ser nada más que mi misma.

Sin editar…

…sin adornos…

…sin vergüenza…

"No se lo diré." –Dijo de forma rotunda.

Pero no dijo nada más sobre ello. Lo hubiera hecho antes, pero pude sentir que ya no podíamos tomarnos las mismas libertades.

Ahora había límites, y estábamos aprendiendo a funcionar alrededor de ellos.

Y eso era como tratar de danzar en un campo minado.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: los personajes, en su mayoría, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia en su idioma original pertenece a **caracol**.

**Aclaración: esta historia tiene una primera parte llamada "A Rite of Passage", recomiendo leerla no solo para comprender mejor la secuela, sino porque es uno de los mejores ff que leí, como dije yo no lo traduje, sino iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, y está completo en su perfil para el que quiera.**

Capítulo V

Algunas de las alegrías de mi deslumbrante trabajo en la editorial incluían traer café a los editores y hacer tareas de oficina sin importancia, como sacar fotocopias, mantener las bases de datos, reunir materiales y llamar a los subcontratistas. No era exactamente por lo que había ido a la universidad, pero pagaba las cuentas y me daba la inmensa satisfacción de hacer algo que estaba relacionado con la escritura. Obtenía la chance de conocer la industria desde sus entrañas.

Pero lo que realmente disfrutaba de mi empleo era armar paquetes con los materiales de trabajo en el cuarto de fotocopiado, era grande y nunca nadie viene, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo cuando mi celular sonó.

"Hola mi pequeña Izz, ¿en donde te estas escondiendo ahora niña?" –Me preguntaron con un delicioso acento británico.

"Patrick… estoy trabajando, ¿sabes? Exactamente lo que tú deberías estar haciendo."

"¿De nuevo en el campanario Quasimodo?"

"Muy divertido. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Café?" –Pregunté mientras colocaba el teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro, así podía seguir trabajando con el fotocopiado, dado que sabía que esta no iba a ser una llamada precisamente corta.

"No necesito que tú me traigas café, amor."

"Sabes que puedes pedirlo, los otros editores lo hacen. Después de todo ese era mi sueño universitario."

"¿A dónde fuiste? ¿A Starbucks College?"

"Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" –Dije dando por finalizado el tema.

"Bueno, aquí tengo un pequeño proyecto…. Y pensé que te gustaría participar en él…. Es muy pequeño, así que no eleves tus esperanzas, pero creo que puedes con él, y hacer el editado final."

"¿Estas de broma?"

"No Izzie, creo que es tiempo de que comiences a sumergirte en el negocio. Pero recuerda, es pequeñito."

"¡No me interesa! ¿De verdad crees que soy lo suficientemente buena?"

"Eres inteligente y elocuente…. Puede que escribas las cosas mal, pero no es tu culpa, sino de tu país y su cultura…. Creo que estas lista cariño. Así que deja de esconderte en ese cuarto de fotocopiado. Y si todo sale bien, de lo que estoy seguro, voy a pedir que te promuevan a asistente de editor en mi grupo."

"No se que decir" –Admití.

"Oh, eso siempre sucede la primera vez."

"¿Cómo puedo recompensarte?"

"Bueno, no creo que con favores sexuales Izz, ya sabes, con esas molestas leyes en contra del acoso sexual."

"Cuando sea tu asistente te llevaré café, recogeré tu ropa de la lavandería, lo que sea, sólo dilo." -Me ofrecí.

"Ya te diré lo que puedes hacer para alegrar al viejo Patrick."

Amigo, él estaba preparando algo grande. Estaba segura que iba a arrepentirme por ofrecerme a hacer todo lo que me pidiera.

"¿Usar mas maquillaje y hacerle un brushing a mi pelo todos los días?"

"Ese será un requisito obligatorio en tu nuevo contrato, dalo por seguro, pero no, no me refería a eso."

"Entonces, ¿Qué sería?" –Me atreví a preguntar.

"Que salgas en una cita con Neil."

"¿Estas bromeando, verdad? ¿Ahora eres mi proxeneta? ¿O qué?"

"No, en absoluto. ¿Pero qué esta mal contigo, Izzie? Él es joven, apuesto y vive riéndose de tus bromas, lo que me parece absurdo. Como sea… es perfecto para ti."

"E increíblemente aburrido. Tus palabras, no mías." –Le recordé.

"Bueno, le gustan los deportes…. Eso no es exactamente lo mío. Ni siquiera los buenos, como el cricket o football, y con eso me refiero a ese juego donde estás pateando la pelota todo el tiempo…. Pero escucha, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con él, o que comiencen un club de libros. Sólo quiero que salgan a ver una película o a cenar. Lo que sea que hagan los chicos en esta época." –Me despotricó.

"¿Y cómo sabes que quiere salir conmigo?"

"Porque tengo ojos y puedo ver…. ¡Y no soy idiota!"

"Creo que me estas engañando…. ¿de qué me sirve esto a mí?"

"Ya has pasado mucho tiempo en tu lugar seguro sin arriesgarte a algo…. No has salido en años…. Y te vi el viernes pasado hablando con tu ex, lo que me recuerda que tienes que contarme todo sobre él."

Y yo que pensé que me había salvado.

"Tienes que recordar lo emocionante que es tener a alguien contigo." –Finalizó.

"Lo pensaré, ¿ok?" –Dije de mala gana.

"Te diré una cosa, si él te pregunta, di que si. Ni siquiera tienes que invitarlo tu."

"Creo que eso no suena tan mal." –Sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con él, incluso si no estaba muy emocionada con la idea, reconocía que me estaba acostumbrando a estar sola.

Estaba inmersa en mi revelación cuando me di cuenta que Patrick seguía hablando.

"…. De todas formas amor, realmente creo que necesitas un desahogo. Mucha energía acumulada."

"Adiós Patrick." –Dije colgando la llamada.

No pasó más de un minuto antes de que mi teléfono sonara de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa ahora Patrick?" –Pregunté al identificar el número.

"Izz, se de lo que te estoy hablando."

"No es divertido. Yo no tengo energía acumulada."

"Reconozco la frustración sexual cuando la veo. De todas formas, cuando estés lista para hablar de tu ex llámame."

"Bien." –Dije cerrando mi teléfono otra vez.

Una tercera llamada fue suficiente para enojarme, abrí el teléfono sin fijarme en el número, ya sabiendo muy bien que era Patrick, una vez mas, tratando de persuadirme.

"Por última vez Patrick, ¡no estoy sexualmente frustrada! ¡Soy muy autosuficiente y tengo en casa todas las cosas necesarias para ocuparme de esa energía acumulada!" –Grité.

"Ah…. Me alegra saber que tus necesidades están siendo atendidas Swan. Pero no soy Patrick." –La voz alterada de Edward me hizo sonrojar como una remolacha y golpear repetidas veces mi cabeza contra la copiadora.

"Deja de golpear tu cabeza mujer…. Que no fue tan malo…. Mírale el lado positivo, podría haber sido papá… o… nah, creo que no tiene lado positivo." –Podía imaginármelo con una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

"Lo siento por eso… yo… eso fue… ¿sabes qué? Realmente no quieres saberlo… así que…. ¿Cómo estas?"

"Estoy bien."

"¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada?" –Pregunté intrigada.

"Ah…." –Se tomó una larga pausa. "Lo siento… estaba tratando de imaginarme esas cosas que tienes en tu casa."

"Está bien, tuviste un minuto para disfrutar de la imagen mental, ahora regresa. Estabas diciendo…"

"Ah si…. Están exhibiendo una guitarra y otros instrumentos de cuerda de todo el mundo en el Museo de la Cuidad, y pensé en ti. Creí que tal vez te gustaría venir conmigo, y de paso… ¿ponernos al día?"

La idea me hizo sonreír. Tal vez podríamos conseguir ser normales otra vez en un futuro cercano.

"Eso suena agradable. De hecho leí sobre eso en el periódico. Me gustaría mucho ir."

"Está bien…. Entonces es una cita…. Oh mierda… no, yo no quise decir…."

Yo era la que estaba riendo ahora, y deseaba con todo mi corazón que él se estuviera ruborizando.

"No te preocupes…. Lo se…. Es la costumbre…. Aunque sería bueno para ti comenzar a poner en situaciones vergonzosas a los demás, como para variar. Me darías un respiro con ese trabajo."

"Ok, entonces… ¿quieres que pase por ti?" –Se ofreció, pero no creí que eso fuera algo apropiado.

Estábamos aprendiendo a medida que avanzábamos.

"Te encuentro en el museo… amigo." –Propuse en cambio.

"¿A las seis y treinta está bien para ti?"

"Perfecto. Entonces nos vemos luego Cullen."

"Voy a estar esperándote Swan."

Mientras colgaba la llamada, me di cuenta de que probablemente tenía cinco juegos de fotocopias más de los que necesitaba…. Era hora de hacer más café.

Salí del cuarto de copiado muy feliz, probablemente en éxtasis. Y me preguntaba si era el proyecto con Patrick o mi paseo con Edward lo que me tenía así, cuando casi choco con una cara familiar.

Una cara familiar que no estaba con muchas ganas de ver.

"¡Hola Bella! Perdona, no estaba viendo por donde iba."

"Neil…. Me alegro de verte."

El destino amaba jugar conmigo, pero esto no parecía que fuese obra suya.

"Patrick dijo que me estabas buscando."

"Ah…. Creo que me escuchó mal… yo…. Lo siento…. Tengo que ir a dejar estas cosas."

Dije intentando un acto de escapismo.

Y me recordé a mi misma que debía ajustar algunas cuentas con cierto británico del mal.

"Bella… antes de que te marches… quería preguntarte si considerarías salir conmigo alguna noche."

Mierda. Prometí que diría que si. Y a pesar de mi vida desordenada y de los planes diabólicos de Patrick, este tipo no hizo nada para merecer mi mala educación.

"Ah… claro que si Neil."

"¿Estas ocupada esta noche?" –Preguntó.

"Veras que de hecho si. Le prometí a un… amigo… que iría con él al museo." –Le informé.

"No te preocupes, ¿cuándo estás libre?"

"Bueno… ¿Qué te parece el jueves en la noche?" –Dije con resignación.

"Perfecto." –Dijo dándome una sonrisa tan honesta que sentí ganas de patearme.

Tal vez lo disfrutaría.

Nunca me permití considerar a Neil como una opción, y por lo que sabía él era un buen tipo.

¿Aburrido? No lo sabía.

¿Debía calificarlo como aburrido sólo porque no ha sido mi mejor amigo y cómplice?

Había salido con un par de chicos desde lo de Edward, aunque nada reciente, ni tampoco nada demasiado serio.

Y Edward sin duda estaba viendo a alguien…

Tenía que intentarlo.

"Entonces nos vemos luego."

"Te llamaré para hacerte saber lo que haremos." –Me dijo.

"Gracias. De verdad me tengo que ir ahora, pero voy a estar esperando tu llamada."

Era tiempo de dejar de estar en mi lugar seguro y arriesgarme.

Incluso si no me gustaba la idea.

* * *

"¡Eso fue increíble!" –Dije cuando Edward y yo estábamos saliendo del museo.

"Sabía que lo disfrutarías." –Dijo sonriendo satisfecho por haber escogido esta actividad.

Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo, sin haber discutido que haríamos luego.

"Creo que el mejor de todos fue, por lejos, el sitar." –Opiné.

"Recuerdo que siempre quisiste aprender a tocarlo. ¿Pudiste hacerlo?" –Me preguntó.

"Fui a Francia no la India. Y además pienso que es una de esas cosas que van de generación en generación. O sino debes aprender con un equivalente indio de el Señor Miyagui o algo así"

Se rió muy fuerte.

"¿Qué?"

"Te estaba imaginando haciendo toda esa cosa de 'wax on, wax off'… Bella-san."

"Siempre me he considerado más que una 'pequeña saltamontes'." –Respondí notando que ahora estábamos caminando mas cerca, y en cualquier momento nuestros costados se tocarían.

"Eso fue divertido. Y de alguna forma nos las arreglamos para que no nos echaran del lugar. ¡Cuando aquel tipo de seguridad vino apenas y pude mantenerme serio!" –Comentó.

"Un momento invaluable."

"¡Tú te escapaste gran traidora! Y fue tu carcajada de bruja la que nos metió en problemas."

"¡Hey! Recuerdo que dijiste que amabas mi risa." –Lo acusé apuntándolo con mi dedo y fingiendo estar herida.

"También amo las películas de terror y eso no las hace bonitas."

"¿A si? Bueno, ahora que estamos siendo honestos…. ¡Es increíblemente molesto que estés aclarándote la garganta todo el tiempo!"

"Tu roncas" –Dijo sin ninguna expresión.

"¡Tu también!" –Respondí abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Siempre me molestó que no seas capaz de poner de nuevo la tapa a la pasta dental. Nuestro lavamanos era repugnante." –Me respondió.

"Tienes las uñas de los pies mas feas que he visto." –Dije recordando como se curvaban en los extremos.

"Tu tienes una habilidad especial para avergonzar a los demás."

"Eso lo supe desde siempre, creo que te quedaste sin defectos sobre mi. Y eso es porque ¡soy genial!"

"Hablas como una adolescente…. ¡Y te especializaste en Literatura Inglesa!" –Eso se sintió como que me ganó.

"Y tu… tu…" –Comencé a tener problemas para encontrar algo más.

"No tienes nada."

"… ¡Tú siempre pones caras estúpidas cuando te vienes!"

"Y tu… lo amas" –Esbozó una sonrisa luego de decir eso.

Lo hizo. Nos estábamos doblando de la risa, de esas que tan pronto como comienzas no sabes por que lo estas haciendo, y se incrementa solo con mirar a la otra persona, que probablemente se ve igual que uno mismo.

"¡Basta! ¡Me duele el estómago!"-Dije jadeando.

"Creo que… creo que aquella señora piensa que hemos fumado demasiada marihuana." –Dijo Edward señalando a una anciana que se había ido por nosotros, con una mirada enojada en el rostro.

"Ah…. ¿Recuerdas lo loca que la poníamos a Esme por reírnos así? ¿Sólo por hacernos caras raras entre nosotros?" –Le pregunté.

"¡Te recuerdo a ti escupiendo leche por todo mi rostro!"

"Tu me hacías caras mientras estaba bebiendo."

"Estaba tratando de lograr que la leche saliera de tu nariz." –Confesó.

"Nos había puesto en habitaciones diferentes." –Dije ya calmándome.

"¡Hey! ¿Sabes lo que acaba de suceder? Creo que acabamos de lograr un nuevo hito en nuestra relación."

"¿Y cuál seria?"

"Dejamos de pretender que no tenemos un pasado sexual. Y nos reímos de ello." –Dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo.

"¿Crees que haya una tarjeta de felicitación sobre eso?" –Dije con una sonrisa.

"Algo así como 'Es bueno que ahora podamos reír porque lo hicimos y no es extraño… bueno, ¿tal vez un poco?" –Opinó.

"Si llegara a existir esa tarjeta ya te estaría consiguiendo una."

"Podrías hacer dinero presentándole la idea a Hallmark Cards."

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente y sentí la briza fresca sobre mí. Era deliciosa.

"Amo caminar a esta hora, se siente bien. Por cierto, ¿aun sigues manejando el Volvo?"

"Dios…. No lo sabías…. El Volvo murió mientras estabas en Francia." –Me informó.

"¡Eso es terrible! Me gustaba mucho ese auto. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de él." –Dije con un suspiro.

"Ese auto sin dudas vio mucha acción." –Agregó mientras sonreía.

"En especial cuando Carlisle reforzó la seguridad en casa."

"Así que, ¿tienes uno nuevo?"

"No, no pude permitirme uno. Tengo un compacto."

"No me digas que tienes una Mini Cooper o un Beeatle." –Dije tratando de imaginármelo en algo como eso.

"Pensé que te gustaban los Beetles."

"Me gustan, pero no podría verte a ti en uno."

"Tengo un Honda Fit… lo se, no suena muy emocionante pero es lo que puedo permitirme."

"Sabes que nunca me importaron muchos los autos, así que no voy a pensar que eres menos por eso. De hecho, amo vivir en una cuidad en la que no necesito un auto. Disfruto caminar por la cuidad. Es una buena forma de conocerla…. Amaba caminar por Paris." –Dije yéndome a los buenos recuerdos de mi tiempo en el extranjero.

"¿Cómo te fue allí?"

"Fue impresionante, de verdad…. Las primeras semanas intenté con todas mis fuerzas no parecer como una turista…. Me parecía algo muy snob. Pero luego me di por vencida e hice la cosa completa: Torre Eiffel, Notre Dame, Louvre, solo nómbralo."

"Siempre y cuando no hayas ido a Euro Disney." –Dijo.

"De hecho… fui en mi último mes. Fuimos Elyse y yo, y fingimos estar muy molestas por 'Les Americains'."

"Bien. ¿Y cuál fue tu parte favorita?"

"Me encantó el Barrio Latino… y Montmartre…. ¡Oh! Recordé una cosa. De hecho, hice algo especial por ti en Paris."

"¿Qué?" –Preguntó intrigado.

"Escribí tu nombre y el mío en la tumba de Jim Morrison." –Dije muy orgullosa de mi misma, plenamente consiente de que eso era algo muy simbólico para él.

"¡Eso es genial! Probablemente lo mas genial que alguien ha hecho por mí."

"Oh vamos… fue algo estúpido…. Estoy segura que luego de tres días será cubierta por mas graffitis y nombres."

"Pero te lo había mencionado una vez, cuando teníamos quince. Fue muy considerado. Y cuando lo hiciste ya no estábamos juntos…. Es algo realmente bueno. Gracias." –Dijo con la sonrisa más honesta.

"Es sólo que no podía estar allí y no hacerlo." –Admití.

"Te lo agradezco…. Hey, hablando de Elyse, parece que ella y Jack se están llevando bien."

"Ah… si…. Oí sobre su cita." –Dije recordando nuestra última conversación.

"¿Y qué oíste?"

"¡De ninguna manera te lo diré si tu no me cuentas lo que él te dijo!"

"¡Oh vamos!" –Dijo con frustración.

"¿Todo esto de ir al museo y salir conmigo fue un invento para obtener información para tu amigo?" –Dije bromeando.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿En la secundaria?"

"No te enojes, se que no puedes caer tan bajo…. De todas formas, oí que les fue bien, de hecho malditamente bien."

"Él está muy emocionado…. Creo que realmente le gusta ella, y eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mi."

"Wow, ¿realmente nosotros juntamos a esos dos?"

"Raro, ¿no? Como sea, te mencioné sobre ellos porque Jack me preguntó si queríamos salir el jueves, ellos van a ir a bailar o algo así."

"¿No deberías de preguntarle a Karen?" –Pregunté mientras seguía caminando.

"No. Él preguntó por ti… le conté sobre nosotros."

"Tu… ¿le contaste?" –Esto no podría ser bueno.

"Relájate, no entré en detalles, sólo dije que tuvimos una relación y que eres mi mejor amiga."

"Creo que una vez escuché una canción sobre una situación como está, algo así como 'tu amigo, mi amigo, tu y yo'… no lo sé… algo raro."

"Así que, ¿hasta el jueves en la noche?" –Dijo ignorando mi diatriba.

"Ah… lo siento… es que tengo… planes…"

Maldito Patrick.

"¿Una cita caliente?" –Preguntó en broma.

"No diría que caliente. Pero sí, una cita."

"¿Patrick?"

Olvidé que no había aclarado esa situación.

"No… espera… Patrick y yo no estamos saliendo, sólo somos amigos."

"Parecen muy cercanos."

El chico no era muy perceptivo.

"No tienes mucho radar para los gays, Cullen."

"Espera… ¿qué? Pensé que sólo era europeo." –Podía verlo tratando de recordar la noche en que se conocieron.

"Lo es… uno gay."

"Me engañaste Swan." –Dijo apuntándome con su dedo.

"Eso no era lo que tenía en mente." –Dije con la verdad.

"Ahora tiene más sentido la forma en me atendiste por teléfono."

"Como sea."

"Así que, ¿quién es el afortunado?"

"Ah… su nombre es Neil, trabajamos juntos."

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, él no dijo nada…. Por un largo tiempo.

"Patrick me estuvo presionando para que tuviera citas, no he tenido muchas últimamente."

¿Por qué le estaba explicando?

"¿Soy alguien difícil de comprender? –Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso no es divertido. ¿Qué? ¿No estás feliz por mí, porque vaya a tener una cita? Pensé que lo estarías. Esto te asegura que no soy una ex traumada y todo eso."

"Bella… corriendo el riesgo de sonar hipócrita…. Solo puedo decir esto: tu fuiste mi novia, ¡mierda! Esa palabra no sirve para describir lo que fuiste para mi…. Y eres mi mejor amiga…."

Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas y continuó:

"Siento tener que admitir esto, pero nunca voy a estar emocionado con la idea de ti viéndote con otros tipos…. Y realmente lo siento, porque se que soy el único que en realidad se está viendo con alguien más…. Y por mi ego masculino, realmente espero que esto no te afecte…. Lo dije, soy un pendejo…. Pero estoy siendo honesto."

No esperaba esto.

"No eres un pendejo…." –Dije finalmente. -"Te diré algo Edward: no es fácil para mi imaginarte con alguien más. Para ser honesta, una parte de mí, una gran parte, espera que ella sea una mierda…. Y estúpida…. Y no mejor que yo en ningún sentido. Pero la otra parte, la parte que realmente se preocupa por ti, bueno, esa parte quiere que estés con alguien increíble." –Confesé.

"Tu eres una persona muy muy difícil de comprender, Swan" –Dijo tomando mi mano y colocándola en la parte izquierda de su pecho. –"Hay una parte de mi corazón, tu espacio, que nunca será de nadie más. Tapiada, fuera de servicio, que no será usada jamás…. La reservo para ti, mi niña."

Aunque fui triste me hizo sonreír.

"Así que…." –Habló de nuevo para levantar el animo. –"¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de que Patrick es gay?"

"Bueno, en tu defensa puedo decir que él no es muy pomposo…. Es muy masculino, de hecho probablemente el chico más masculino que conozco." –Dije sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, ansiosa por distraerme de las palabras antes dichas por Edward.

"Ok, acabas de matar a mi pobre ego…. ¿Tengo que recordarte que tuvimos sexo? ¿Y mucho…? Para que dejes de decir que un tipo gay es el más masculino… eso es castrante."

"¡Oh mierda! ¡Lo siento Ed! Tú eres muy masculino, no quise decir eso…. Me refería a otra cosa…. Ah… ¿cómo puedo arreglarlo? ¿Cómo puedo sanar tu ego? ¡Fuiste el mejor amante! ¡Sacudiste mi maldito mundo! ¡Ah… siempre me vine…!"

"Ya déjalo… es irreparable." –Estaba tratando de lucir herido, pero estaba sonriendo.

"Todavía eres mi héroe."

"¿De verdad? Siempre me vi más como tu compañero" –Respondió.

"Éramos un buen par, ¿verdad?"

"Todavía lo somos."

"¿Sabes qué? Vi una película asombrosa cuando estaba en Francia que me recordó a nosotros. A como empujamos nuestros límistes hasta el extremo, aunque tengo que admitir que fue un poco espeluznante."

"¿Jeux d'enfants?" –Preguntó dejándome impresionada por haber adivinado.

"¿La has visto?"

"La tengo."

"¡No mientas!"

"Está en mi apartamento, ¿quieres ir a verla?" –Preguntó.

"Me encantaría."

Ahora si teníamos un destino a donde ir.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: los personajes, en su mayoría, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia en su idioma original pertenece a caracol.

**Aclaración: esta historia tiene una primera parte llamada "A Rite of Passage", recomiendo leerla no solo para comprender mejor la secuela, sino porque es uno de los mejores ff que leí, como dije yo no lo traduje, sino iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, y está completo en su perfil para el que quiera.**

**Capítulo VI**

"Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar."- Dijo abriendo la puerta e invitándome a entrar.

"Es lindo… no tan humilde. El mío es mucho más pequeño."- Dije luego de un primer vistazo.

"No es una competencia, Swan."

"¿Vas a darme un tour, Cullen?"- Pregunté mientras entraba y Edward arrojaba sus llaves sobre la mesa.

"Claro. Bueno, como puedes ver aquí está el salón, esa mesa de allí es lo más cercano a un comedor y por allí está la cocina. Ahora sígueme… aquí está el baño… en la habitación de la izquierda es donde tengo mi mesa de dibujo… y a la derecha… la pièce de résistance… mi dormitorio."

Entré en su habitación sintiendo una sensación de vértigo e intriga. La habitación de la persona a la que mejor conocía, tanto por dentro como por fuera, se extendía ante mí como una ciudad prohibida.

"Lindo. Ordenado. Estoy impresionada."- Dije notando el orden y reconociendo algunas chucherías.

"Tu siempre fuiste la desordenada."- Dijo aún apoyado en el marco de la puerta, pero atento a cada movimiento que hacía mientras exploraba.

"Como sea. Hey, tu cama se ve bien."- Dije aproximándome y saltando sobre ella.

"Es muy suave, casi como…"- Estaba tratando de reconocer esa suavidad tan familiar, hasta que algo hizo click en mi cabeza. "¡Eres un maldito bastardo!"-Le grité incrédula.

"¿Qué?"- Preguntó con la mirada de alguien que fue atrapado cometiendo un delito.

"¡Esta es mi cama!"

"No, Swan. Esta es mi cama."- Me informó imperturbable.

"Okay, si vas a jugar a la semántica: esta es nuestra cama."

"Si, antiguamente era nuestra cama."- Admitió con la mirada baja y caminando hacia la cama. "Oh, vamos."

"No recuerdo haberte otorgado su custodia."- Dije mientras ponía mi rostro hacía abajo para sentir la suavidad y el aroma sobre ella, la dulce y tosca esencia de Edward se impregnó en mi cerebro, desencadenando una infinidad de recuerdos. "Oh bebé. Te extrañé tanto."- Dije contra el colchón.

"También te extrañé, Swan."- Pude oír su encantadora sonrisa incluso aunque tuviese mis ojos cerrados, demasiado complacido consigo mismo.

"No te estoy hablando a ti… estaba hablándole a mi cama…. Y nunca te llamé bebé."

"Puedo nombrar un par de veces."

"Creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más."- Jalé una de las esquinas del cobertor. "¿También te llevaste nuestras sábanas?"- Palmee las almohadas buscando alguna sensación familiar. "¡Está es mi almohada!"

"Ahora estás exagerando. Estas definitivamente no son tus almohadas. Las compré."

"Creo que aún huelen a mí."- Dije poniendo la almohada bajo mi cabeza.

"Tu te llevaste tu almohada a Francia, ¿recuerdas? Emmett se burlaba de ti diciendo que parecías un enorme bebé llevando su almohada en el avión."

"Como sea. ¿Qué más cosas mías tomaste? ¿Mi ropa interior?"

"Y ahora estas siendo ridícula."- Dijo sentándose en la cama frente a mí, todavía recostada con mis piernas ligeramente flexionadas.

"Sal de mi cama Bella… te lo advierto."

"No puedes obligarme. Ya no tenemos diez años."

"La verdad es que ahora puedo hacerte mejores cosas que cuando teníamos diez. En ese entonces podrías haberme ganado, pero ahora no."

"¿Sientes orgullo al amenazar violentamente a una chica?"

"¿Quién dijo que aplicaría la violencia?"- Dijo apoyando sus manos cada vez más cerca de mí.

"¿Has estado profanando mi pobre cama haciendo abominables actos con todo tipo de mujeres?"- Pregunté mientras me empujaba ligeramente apoyándome en mis codos.

"Solo he hecho abominables actos con migo mismo sobre ella, ¿feliz?"

Ya conocía su juego: todo era sobre dominio mental: un retorcido juego para probar quien era el más gallina.

"¿En serio? ¿No has traído a nadie a casa? ¿Perdiste tu magia? ¿O solo tienes sexo si la chica se ofrece a ti, sin condiciones, solo por el simple hecho de experimentar?"- Dije levantando una ceja.

"¿Quién te dijo que el sexo sólo ocurre sobre una cama?"

Estaba avanzando lentamente.

"¿Así que somos aventureros, verdad? ¿No estás feliz con toda la experiencia que te hice ganar?"

"Es mas que un hecho que estoy orgulloso de toda nuestra experiencia. Veo que lo recuerdas con cariño. ¿Estuviste gimiendo mi nombre por las noches?"

"¿Esa es tu fantasía, Cullen?"

No terminé de hablar cuando el estaba sobre mi mirándome fijamente. Eso me hizo tragar fuerte, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

"¿Se supone que debo estar asustada o excitada?"- Dije sosteniéndole la mirada y levantando mi cuerpo para que fuera capaz de sentirme.

Aproveché su sorpresa para mi favor y enganché mi pierna izquierda alrededor de él para conseguir girarnos, y poder quedar sobre él.

Le di una mirada de satisfacción, lo que provocó que su rostro se suavizara y me diera su sonrisa torcida.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tus movimientos no son para mi propio beneficio?"

El muy bastardo era rápido e ingenioso.

Sus palabras me tomaron con la guardia baja y tomó esa oportunidad para recuperar el dominio, dejándonos de nuevo en la posición original, pero ahora asegurándose con sus manos de sostener bien las mías, dejando todo su peso sobre mí, en lugar de parte de él.

Actué como una niña.

Ya no era fría ni serena, y en vez de intentar ganar por el ingenio, me atreví a tratar de controlarlo por la fuerza.

Me retorcí y moví cada musculo de mi cuerpo. Fui capaz de mantenerlo ocupado, pero yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar control de la situación.

Exhausta, finalmente me di por vencida y lo miré a los ojos.

Me entró pánico.

Removí mi rodilla hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho y lo empujé hasta que mi pie estaba sobre el, y así sacarlo suavemente de arriba mío.

"Okay…. No creo que estemos lo suficientemente listos para luchar sobre una cama."- Admití.

Por extraño que parezca, aquellas palabras parecieron causar más efecto en él, ya que rápidamente se puso de pie y evitó mi mirada.

"Si…. Definitivamente no, al menos sin salir afectados…. Okay, levántate Swan, vamos a ver esa película."- Dijo dándose vuelta para tomar mi mano y ponerme rápidamente en pie.

Volvimos a la sala y lo vi ir a buscar en su pila de DVD's. De pronto me volví muy autoconsciente e incómoda, no sabiendo que decir o hacer.

Me acerqué a su librero y comencé a revisar los títulos. Pude ver muchos libros de arquitectura y arte, y algunos que había comprado para él o recomendado. De repente mis ojos se posaron sobre un amado y usado libro. Mis dedos rápidamente fueron hacia el y comenzaron a sacarlo mientras oía el familiar sonido del comienzo de una película.

"Vamos Swan, la película está por comenzar. ¿Podrías sentarte? Pensé que querías verla."- Gritó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"Se francés, ¿recuerdas? Y la he visto antes, así que puedo husmear en tu departamento mientras vemos la película. Quiero asegurarme de que no te hayas quedado con otras cosas mías."

"¿Ya puedes tomarte un descanso? Hay un límite sobre recuperar cosas de un ex, ¿sabes?"

"Tu no eres solo un ex por lo que esta es una circunstancia especial."- Respondí sacando el libro, comenzando a revisarlo y reconocerlo.

"Creo que voy a necesitar ir a tu departamento y husmear un poco."- Dijo en respuesta.

"Este libro es mío, ¿qué haces con él?"-Le grité.

"Dios, mujer…. Siempre me molestabas con que lo leyera, así que lo hice, y me gustó. Lo conservé porque quería tenerlo. Simplemente tómalo, ¿está bien?"-Dijo, sin siquiera mirarme.

"Pensé que lo había perdido"- Dije mientras miraba a través de las gastadas páginas y me detuve bruscamente en una página marcada: lo que la mantenía marcada era una fotografía, en blanco y negro y un poco borrosa. Me tomó un par de segundos procesar la imagen en mi mente.

"En serio amigo, ¿una mujer denuda como señalador?"

Miré fijamente a la fotografía: el verdadero vampiro que había congelado un instante para la eternidad.

"Espera…. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Por qué tienes una fotografía de mi desnuda?"- Mis palabras lo hicieron levantarse y acercarse a mí.

"Déjame verla"- Demandó.

"¿Necesitas hacerlo? ¿Cuántas fotos de mujeres denudas usas como señaladores?"- Pregunté molesta.

Tomó la fotografía de mis manos y la miró.

Sonriendo de repente.

"La había olvidado."- Dijo demasiado a gusto y complacido desde mi perspectiva.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿Por qué tienes una fotos de mi durmiendo desnuda?"

"No puedes decirme que eres tu. Apenas puedes el rostro de lado."

"Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿piensas que no reconocería mi propio cuerpo?"

"Yo se que eres tu, pero no es que sea muy difícil de reconocer."- Rápidamente me di cuentas de que él se estaba tomando un largo tiempo mirando la imagen.

"¡Para! No mires."-Dije sacándosela de las manos.

"Tengo buena memoria. No necesito una foto para recordar, ¿sabes?"-Dijo.

"¡Para! Perdiste tus derechos de pensar de esa manera sobre mí. ¿Cuándo la tomaste?"-Pregunté intrigada.

"No lo se…. Un día estabas durmiendo y lucías… hermosa, así que la tomé."-Fue todo lo que dijo.

"¿Y la mandaste a imprimir?"-Pregunté horrorizada preguntándome cuantas personas la vieron.

"No, yo la imprimí. Sólo déjalo pasar, nadie más la ha visto. Así que desde mi conocimiento, solo sigo siendo yo, e independientemente a quien te hayas mostrado, el que te ha visto desnuda."-Dijo volviendo al sofá.

"Bueno, me la llevo."-Dije tratando de ponerla en mi bolsillo trasero.

Edward dio un rápido giro de 180º y tomó la fotografía de mis manos.

"Oh no, no lo creo. De hecho no te llevaras nada de este apartamento. Cambié de idea sobre el libro."

"¿Qué?"-No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Es mi foto."

"Pero soy yo."-Le supliqué.

"Yo la tomé. Es mía."

"No puedes tener fotografías mías. Especialmente en las que aparezco desnuda."-Dije.

"Tu te quedaste con sosas mías."-Dijo guardando la foto es en bolsillo de su camisa.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Mi pijama de bonotes."

"¿En serio? ¿Vas a comparar ambas cosas?"-Pregunté incrédula.

"Apuesto a que si voy a tu departamento voy a encontrar un montón de cosas mías."

"Pero no puedes quedarte con esto, ¿qué hay de tu novia?"

"En el caso de que alguno se mude, o que vaya en serio, puedes venir y deshacerte de cualquier cosa tuya. Ese es un derecho que te otorgo. Pero esto se queda aquí."-Dijo palmeando su bolsillo. "A menos que quieras luchar por ello."-Dijo audazmente.

Puede que no me haya gustado la situación, pero no iba a luchar con él otra vez. Podría ser muy riesgoso, y no por la razón más obvia.

"Así que con tu novia… ¿no van en serio?"-Pregunté.

"No lo suficiente para que ella pase mucho tiempo aquí."-Respondió.

"Esta bien entonces, pero es mejor que no se la muestres a nadie, o hagas cualquier cosa divertida con ella."-Dije en derrota.

"Oh no…. Tengo buenos recuerdos de eso. ¿Eres consiente de que tengo memoria fotográfica?"-Definitivamente estaba jugando conmigo.

"Eres un idiota."

"¿Qué puedo decir?"

Mientras caminaba hacia el sofá, noté algo en la pared.

"Hey, ¿qué es esto?"-Pregunté mirando al dibujo enmarcado de una casa, con hermosas líneas y árboles rodeándola.

"Ah…. Yo la diseñé. Esa, mi buena amiga… es la casa en los suburbios donde planeo estar sexualmente frustrado."-Dijo haciendo referencia a algo que yo había profetizado hace mucho tiempo.

"Pensé que te mantendrías fuera de los suburbios, como si fuera la peste."-Dije admirando los trazos: pude ver su alma en ellos.

Cada trazo mostraba una intención.

"Eso es lo que tu harías. Pero, incluso aunque suene corriente, quiero una hermosa casa donde mi familia pueda vivir, con un bonito patio trasero…. Quiero a los niños y el perro…. La cosa completa."

"Esto es nuevo para mi."-Dije dándome vuelta y sentándome en el sofá a su lado, levantando mis pies hacia arriba y girándome hacia él.

"Esto definitivamente no es nuevo para ti. Te lo había dicho. Es bueno saber que no estabas prestando atención."

"Presté atención."-Me defendí.

"Creo que solo fingías escuchar para salirte con la tuya."-Dijo sonriendo.

"Si, eso es justo lo que sucedía."-Respondí divertida.

"De todas formas…. ¿Quieres saber algo que descubrí? ¿Algo nuevo?"-Preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Siempre."

"Quiero crear algo hermoso. Una casa para una familia, ya sea la mía o no, donde ellos se puedan sentirse cómodos y felices y protegidos…. Quiero diseñar edificios y parques…. Todo…. Cosas que sean hermosas y prácticas…. Lugares que sobrevivan con el tiempo…. Así podría sentir como que todo esto tiene sentido. Que dejé algo bueno detrás."

"Eso es… hermoso."-Respondí honestamente. Y me di cuenta de que eso era algo más de lo que me había olvidado: los ideales de Edward.

"Como sea…. Dime algo que hayas descubierto desde que estuvimos juntos. Algo nuevo."

"Hmmmm okay…. No voy a ser tan profunda ni significativa, pero descubrí que me gusta cocinar. Me cansé de las salidas y los fideos instantáneos…. Y me gusta hacerlo, me relaja."-Confesé.

"¿Así que cocinarás para mí? Siempre me gustaron tus sándwiches."

"Nunca…. ¿Qué soy? ¿Tu criada? ¿Vas a construirme una casa?"

"No. Yo no construyo casas. Las diseño."-Dijo condescendiente.

"Como sea…. ¿Vas a diseñarme una casa?"-Lo intenté de nuevo.

"Claro… no es como que nunca te haya pensado en una casa diseñada por mi."-Dijo casi para si mismo y yo traté desesperadamente de ignorar lo que implicaban sus palabras. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarme llevar por ese tren de pensamientos. Estaría sin dormir por semanas.

"Okay, te cocinaré…. Pero te lo advierto, no me fue muy bien cuando lo hice para Esme y Carlisle, estoy acostumbrada a cocinar para mi misma, por lo que me pongo un poco cobarde cuando tengo que aumentar los ingredientes."

"¿Qué hay de tus escritos? Cuéntame de ellos."

"¿Qué quieres saber?"-Pregunté.

"Bueno, se que uno de tus cuentos fue publicado. Mamá me envió una copia de la revista."

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar de nuevo en la sensación de realización y amor incondicional que me dieron mis segundos padres.

"Creo que ella las compró a todas."

"Probablemente lo hizo. ¿Pero que más has estado escribiendo? ¿Estoy en alguna de ellos?"-Quiso saber.

"Cualquier escritor estaría mintiendo si dice que no hay nada de ellos y sus vidas en sus escritos. Pero puedo asegurarte que no vas a encontrar nuestra historia de vida en un libro…. Ahora… tú… tú has sido muy importante como para no estar, de algún modo, presente en todo lo que escribo. Espero que eso no te moleste."-Respondí.

"¿Estás bromeando? Me siento honrado… pero debo confesar que tal vez sería bueno tener un libro donde pueda leer y, finalmente, comprender que nos pasó al final."

"No digas eso…. Aún no estoy lista para hablar de ello."-Dije con miedo, sintiendo una pesada carga sobre mi pecho.

"Está bien. Vamos a ver esta estúpida película."

"En realidad, creo que debería irme a casa. Tengo un proyecto que comenzaré mañana. Algo grande para mi…. Patrick dijo que si lo hago bien podría entrar en su grupo como ayudante de redacción. Al menos haciendo algo que esté relacionado con mi carrera, para variar."

"Eso es maravilloso. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Déjame buscar las llave y llevarte a casa."-Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la mesa para tomar sus llaves.

"No tienes que hacerlo, caminaré."-Dije.

"No, no lo harás. Se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que corras riesgos."

"¡Vamos Edward! He estado cuidando de misma por un largo tiempo. La última vez que me fijé no necesitaba de tu protección."

"Piensa lo que quieras, Swan. Puede que no sea tu novio, pero no hay forma de que te deje ir caminando a casa. Te quiero de regreso en una sola pieza. Ahora, ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Voy a tener que llevarte encima de mi hombro? Porque lo haría."

"Okay, si es tan importante para ti…. Neandertal. Pero no me pidas que esté feliz."-Dije molesta.

"Podría soñar con eso."

El viaje en su auto fue en silencio, con una extraña sensación de déjà vu.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera de mi edificio me volví hacia él y quedé inmóvil, incapaz de encontarr la manera de decirnos adiós en nuestra situación.

"Ah…. Gracias… supongo que nos vemos por ahí."

"No actúes como una extraña."-Pude notar que estaba confundido por mi manera de actuar.

Abrí la puerta y saqué un pie cuando me giré y le dije:

"Yo… tu… tu sabes como me siento."

Sonrió una amplia y agridulce sonrisa.

"Lo se… yo también, Swan."

Salí y me fui sin mirar atrás, aterrorizada de mis sentimientos.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. VII

Regresar a casa caminando luego de una cita es una idea completamente estúpida.

¿Se supone que estamos propensas a ser atacadas en ese corto viaje?

Obviamente es la excusa para lograr una última chance de tener un beso de "buenas noches", o desesperadas esperanzas de que te ofrezcan una copa, o tal vez solo la forma en que un acosador se asegura de obtener tu número de apartamento y da un vistazo a la iluminación y seguridad que hay en tu vecindario.

Eso era en lo que estaba pensando mientras caminaba junto a Neil hacia mi puerta luego de nuestra cita.

Probablemente podrías darle una clasificación esta cita, teniendo en cuentas los pensamientos que invadieron mi mente en el viaje desde el auto a la puerta, o de la puerta de entrada a la puerta del departamento.

Pero mi cita no había sido mala… aunque definitivamente tampoco buena, o a lo mejor no me sentía reflejada en los rituales de cortejo de nuestra generación…

Estaba muy envuelta procesando mis ideas, porque de lo contrario hubiera sido más consiente de el hecho de que Neil estaba a punto de besarme afuera de mi apartamento. Pero no… no lo vi venir, y por lo tanto, me besó.

Fue dulce y corto. Y luego él se marchó rápidamente.

Todavía con el mismo aturdimiento en el que había estado la noche entera, abrí mi puerta esperando poder desparramarme sobre el sofá, para ver televisión nocturna hasta quedarme dormida.

"Bueno, ¿cómo te fue en la cita Izzie?" –Fue el saludo de Patrick. Y yo hice una nota mental de reclamar la llave de emergencia que le había dado.

"Eh… ¿qué haces aquí?" –Dije recibiendo el vaso que él me estaba ofreciendo.

"Aquí tienes amor, tu Papi te trajo algo de vino."

"Estamos aquí para escuchar las primicias de tu cita." –Dijo Elyse saliendo de la cocina.

Aparentemente también tenía que sacarle la llave a ella.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Se suponía que irían a bailar."

"Cambio de planes. Pero esa es otra historia. ¡Cuéntanos!"

"Esas llaves eran para emergencias."

"¿Qué mejor emergencia que el fin de tu tonto auto impuesto celibato? Cuéntanos Izz, ¿es buen besador?" –Inquirió Patrick.

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo invitaba a pasar?"

"¿Ibas a invitarlo a pasar?" –Preguntó Elyse tomando un sorbo de su vino.

"¡Ese no es el punto!" –Contesté.

"No ibas a hacerlo" –Respondió Patrick muy seguro.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No es como que lo estuvieras besuqueando contra la puerta." –Respondió.

"¿Estabas escuchándonos?" –Pregunté incrédula.

"La francesita aquí estaba escuchando… yo estaba espiando a través de la mirilla."

"No lo puedo creer… de todas formas, ¿no se supone que ustedes dos eran enemigos?"

"No, si nos podemos confabular contra Norteamérica." –Dijo Patrick.

"Genial." –Dije colapsando en el sofá.

"Así que, ¿cómo estuvo? Por favor dime que hubo más acción que la que acabo de presenciar." –Preguntó Elyse sentándose en el sofá levantando mis piernas y poniéndolas sobre su regazo.

"Para ser honesta, tuve más acción hace unos días, y esa no fue precisamente una cita." –Respondí con toda honestidad.

"¿No habías salido con tu ex?" –Me preguntó en respuesta.

"Bingo. Denle un premio por favor."

"¿Te besuqueaste con tu ex? Oh, cuéntanos los detalles sucios Isabella." -Ordenó mi próximamente futuro jefe.

"No besé a Edward, muchas gracias… aunque estuve muy cerca de preocuparme por toda esa energía reprimida de la que me advertiste." –Informé mientras cerraba mis ojos.

"¿Van a volver juntos, cielo?"

"Pensé que él estaba con alguien más… Jack lo mencionó…" –Añadió Elyse.

"Si, lo está, y no, no vamos a regresar juntos…. Y Elyse, por favor no me cuentes nada de lo que Jack te haya contado, no quiero saber. Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien con él, y parte de eso es sólo saber lo que él quiere que sepa. Somos mejores amigos, él debe ser el único en contarme lo que sea que esté sucediendo en su vida."

"Te siento acongojada." –Dijo Patrick.

"He estado un poco confundida últimamente… no estoy muy segura de hacia donde están yendo las cosas."

"¿Lo quieres de regreso?"

"Yo… no lo se… has dicho que está viendo a alguien."

"Pero eso no suena como algo muy serio. ¿Cuándo vas a dar el primer movimiento?" –Preguntó Patrick.

"No voy a… no… no puedo."

"¿Y qué?... ¿esperar hasta que esté casado para hacerle saber que lo quieres de vuelta?"

"No gritaré 'yo me opongo' en su boda, no te preocupes." –Dije haciendo una mueca ante la patética imagen de mí haciendo esa estúpida escena de telenovela.

"Pero todos estamos de acuerdo en que sientes algo por él."

"Por supuesto que siento algo, lo amé… todavía lo amo… viví con él por tres años… es mi mejor amigo… casi tengo un hijo con él… es muy complicado…." –Había estallado poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué mier…?" –Ambos estaban impresionados.

Y con eso me di cuenta de la información que acababa de revelar.

"Oh, mierda…. Si… estuve embarazada… lo perdí… y es todo lo que voy a decir…."

"Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?" –Preguntó Patrick.

"Él está con alguien más…. Y no lo se… no estoy segura de si todos nuestros problemas se solucionaron. Tal vez nunca los concluimos…" –esta era definitivamente la primera vez en que dejaba expresar mis sentimientos en palabras. "Lo entiendo… se lo maravilloso que estar con él, pero también se lo que se siente cuando la relación muere… ¿Cómo se que eso no sucederá otra vez? ¿Cómo se qué no es sólo nostalgia lo que sentimos?"

"¿Cómo sabemos si no te golpeaste la cabeza cuando eras bebé? Estas en negación." –Preguntó Patrick, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, forzándome a girarme y encararlo.

"No creo que el se sienta de la misma manera." –Admití.

"Bueno dramática, ¡averígualo! ¡Sólo tienes que ir a su departamento ahora y darle del mejor sexo hasta que pierda el conocimiento! Si te quiere de vuelta en su vida, no dejará que te vayas y tú te quedarás dormida hablando de todos los retoños que tendrán juntos. Fin de la historia." –Dijo.

"Si, iré y haré el ridículo de mi misma cuando su novia llegue a la puerta vistiendo nada excepto su camisa. No voy pasar por eso. Ustedes no saben cono sucedieron las cosas… y no… no me pidan que se los diga, me niego a hablar de eso con él y estoy segura que no lo haré con ustedes." –Dije cansada de la situación.

"Entonces revuélcate en tu miseria." –Agregó Elyse.

"Si, escucha a la alfiletera."

"¡Hey! Voy a sacarme los piercings pronto… así que deja de molestarme." –Lo regañó.

"¿Pero por qué? ¡Si son encantadores!" –Él respondió sarcástico.

"Bueno, creo que a algunos de los padres de mis alumnas no les agradan. Aunque esto iba a suceder de todas formas, si entro en una compañía de ballet…."

"Oh, no me digas que el Sr. Convencional te quiere cambiar." –Dije tratando de cambiar los papeles.

"No, en realidad a Jack le agradan… pienso que debo ser la chica más rara con la que ha estado… pero eso es algo que me gusta…."

"Ok, Izz, si no vas a ir con Edward. Entonces cuéntanos sobre la cita con Neil." –Dijo Patrick notando mi intento de cambiar el tema.

"Estuvo bien. Fue dulce y caballeroso y…" –Fui interrumpida.

"Oh, te entiendo… odio a los del tipo caballeroso, prefiero más bien ser arrojado contra la pared y devorado…" –Patrick interrumpió.

"Detente. Ese no fue el problema. Él estuvo bien pero…"

"No era Edward." –Y ahora Elyse fue la que me cortó.

"Si van a armar juntos su propia historia, por favor déjennos a mi y la TV retomar nuestro tórrido romance." –Dije cansada.

"Está bien." –Respondieron en unísono.

"Me preguntó sobre mi vida y mis escritos, y el restaurant estuvo bien, pero no creo que hayamos tenido mucha química. Fue como si ambos tuviéramos que sacarnos las palabras a la fuerza, la conversación nunca fue fluida. Realmente necesito a alguien que me mantenga con los pies en la tierra, alguien que tenga una mente perspicaz y me de un empuje… no lo se…"

"Okay Elyse, dilo…" –Patrick le dio lugar a nuestra amiga, a lo que ella dijo:

"Alguien como Edward…"

"Son imposibles." –Dije sonriendo de frustración.

"¿Cómo fue el beso?" –Preguntó Elyse.

"Casto es lo que puedo decir…" –Respondió rápidamente Patrick por mi, sabiendo que tenía un punto de ventaja por haberlo presenciado.

"Primeros besos… son fabulosos o no lo son…"

"¿De verdad Patrick?" –Pregunté con curiosidad. "¿Con qué americano confundido te has estados besuqueando?" –Dije elevando una ceja.

"Uno que definitivamente no da besos castos." –Respondió sin vergüenza.

"¿Y cómo fue el primer beso de Jack?, ¿fue fabuloso, Elyse?" –Pregunté a mi amiga.

"Oui, ¡bien sur!" – Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Habla en español mujer!" –Patrick regañó frustrado.

"Así que, ¿cómo fue tu primer beso con Edward?" –Preguntó Elyse, a lo que automáticamente respondí:

"¿Cuál de ellos?"

"¿Eres consiente de que ahora tienes que contarnos toda la historia, verdad?"

"Bien…" –Respondí. Pero traté de resumir como me fue posible. "Aquí va: no sé cual es el que califica como nuestro primer beso, o si todos representan primeros besos. El primero fue cuando éramos niños y teníamos curiosidad, al segundo él lo utilizó para distraerme del dolor de ser desflorada, ¡si!, estábamos teniendo sexo porque yo propuse ser amigos con beneficio, sin llegar al romance, y luego… la primera vez que él me besó de forma romántica, fue cuando me salvó de ser desterrada en la escuela secundaria, dejándoles saber a todos que él era el único que me había embarazado. Ahí tienen, ¿suficientemente disfuncional para ustedes?"

"Izzie… eres una persona deliciosamente interesante… no puedo entender como él preferiría a alguien mas… no pudo haberse aburrido de ti." –Dijo un encantado Patrick.

"Bueno, como ves… allí es donde te equivocas… el tiene…" –Dije mientras sacaba mi móvil cuando lo sentí vibrar, anunciando un texto.

"¡Genial! Y ahora tengo que ir, como dama de honor, de compras con Alice el sábado. Probablemente fui un mujeriego de mierda en mi otra vida, para merecer las dos últimas semanas. Ok, tienen que salir que aquí. ¡Salgan! Tengo que trabajar mañana y mi nuevo jefe es un idiota." –Dije mirando directamente a Patrick.

"Fuera los dos." –Dije empujándolos hacia la puerta y ansiando colapsar sobre mi cama.

…..

"Alice, juro por lo que más quieras que me debes una muy grande por esto." –Dije subiendo en cierre y saliendo para mostrarle el vestido que estaba usando, mientras que mí vestidor estaba cubierto por otros desechados.

"Detente ahí. Se de buena fuente que te gusta usar vestidos de vez en cuando." –Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y yo voy a asesinar a Edward." –Dije disgustada con la imagen que el espejo me ofrecía.

"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de Edward?" –Dijo Alice mirando otro vestido de novia para probarse.

"¿No fue él quien te lo dijo?" –Pregunté.

"¡En absoluto! Fue tu amigo Patrick."

"Está bien. Entonces voy a asesinar a Patrick."

"¿Disfrutas complicarme la vida, no?" –Me preguntó Alice.

"Solo me gusta ser remilgada con mis asuntos. Y si, disfruto siendo un dolor en el culo." –Respondí.

"Dime algo que no sepa." –Dijo retóricamente pero en su lugar, mi boca dejó escapar lo que me estuvo rondando la mente últimamente.

"Edward conservó una foto en la que estoy desnuda."

"¡Qué!" –Dijo incrédula.

"Me dijiste que te dijera algo nuevo."

"¿Él te lo dijo?"

"No. Yo la encontré." –Le informé.

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, aparentemente se había olvidado de ello. Estaba como señalador en un libro que era mío y lo vi en su apartamento."

"¿Así que dejaste una foto tuya desnuda para que él la encuentre?"

"No Alice. De ahí la parte de 'Edward conservó'. Luego de que la encontré, no me dejó llevármela. Quería conservarla. De todas formas, es en blanco y negro, no demasiado reveladora, y estoy parcialmente cubierta por una sábana. Él la tomó, dijo que lucía hermosa."

"Entonces, quiere que regreses con él, o lisa y llanamente te quiere…. Porque no hay una tercer opción allí." –Me dejó saber su punto de vista.

"No lo se, ¿está bien? Sólo eso fue lo que sucedió. Y por cierto, ¿has estado hablando con Patrick últimamente? Estoy detectando una treta aquí."

"Lo tengo en el marcado rápido. Voy a robarte a tu amigo. Es adorable."

"Quédatelo. Mi regalo de boda." –Dije sonriéndole.

"¿Qué opinan sobre este chicas?" –Preguntó Rose saliendo del vestidor con un strapless rojo vino.

"¡Wow!" –Dijo Alice. Lucía hermosa en el.

"No hay manera de que vaya a usar ese vestido teniendo que estar parada a tu lado Rose." –Dije pisoteando el suelo.

"Sería lindo." –Alice trató de convencerme.

"No, sin vestidos strapless. Yo quiero con tiras. ¡Por favor!" –Le dije.

"¿Tal vez tu puedas usar unos con tiras y Rose el strapless?" –Trató de negociar.

"Pero el color no se ve muy bien…" –La profunda voz de Edward nos hizo girarnos. "… o el escote, ¿quieres que Bella resalte? Prueba con ese de allí, el de color crema sin mangas con la gran flor roja en la esquina de la falda. El cuello en V llega hasta los hombros. Ese es el indicado." –Opinó.

"¡Edward!" –Gritaron Rose y Alice.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –Pregunté.

"¿Está aquí Jasper? Sabía que no podía venir, me estoy probando vestidos de novia." –Dijo Alice preocupada.

"No, no está, él solo quería que tuvieras tu carpeta de la boda, la dejaste en casa."

"¿Cómo has entrado?" –Preguntó Rose.

"Oh, solo les dije que mi esposa estaba aquí. Perdón Bells, tuve que usarte a ti."

"Vaya, siento que nuestro falso matrimonio sea algo de lo que necesites disculparte." –Dije con sarcasmo.

"Pero tienes razón sobre lo del vestido, tenemos que probar con ese." –Ordenó Alice.

"Puedo ayudarlas a tomar una decisión."

"No, no lo harás. Te irás afuera como un buen marido." –Dije.

"Alice, Jasper dijo que tenías un montón de recados que hacer, si quieres estoy libre para hacer algunos." –Se ofreció Edward.

"No lo necesitas desde que ya estoy yo para ayudar." –Le recordé a Alice.

"Pero ahora que lo mencionas… podrías ir mucho más rápido si Edward te lleva."

"Puedo ir por mis propios medios."

"Pero necesito que llegues a esos lugares a tiempo."

"¿Ahora no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? Estoy herido." –Ese era Edward intentando hacerme sentir culpable.

"Está bien… lo que sea."

Poco después de probarme varios vestidos más, Edward y yo estábamos yendo a terminar algunas reservas que Alice necesitaba que hiciéramos. Ella estaba muy organizada, así que solo íbamos a esos lugares a dar algunas instrucciones y entregar los cheques.

"Ok, la nota de Alice dice que solo tenemos una última parada y luego somos libres." –Le dije a Edward.

"Luego de eso podríamos ir por algo de comer."

"¿No te viste con la señorita el sábado?" –Pregunté.

"Estaba ocupada."

"¿Estas seguro de que existe? No recuerdo haber visto ninguna fotografía en tu apartamento. ¿Es ese tipo de amiga? Dime… ¿está con nosotros ahora?" –Le pregunté para molestarlo.

"Que graciosa Swan. Y Karen existe. ¿A dónde estamos yendo ahora?"

"La joyería. Para chequear el progreso de los anillos de boda."

"¿No es temprano aun para tener todo listo?" –Me preguntó.

"Bueno, ellos solo tienen cinco meses…. Corrección: menos de cinco meses, y conoces a Alice, entusiasmada se llena de trabajo."

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, un fuerte hombre, de unos cincuenta años, nos saludó.

"Bienvenidos. ¿Puedo ayudarlos?"

"Estamos aquí para chequear la orden Whitlock/Brandon." –Respondí.

"¿Son los Whitlocks?"

"No, somos el padrino y la dama de honor." –Le comenté.

"Pero estamos casados." –Agregó rápidamente Edward, haciéndome girar y mirarlo desconcertada.

"No veo un anillo en la mano de esta encantadora señora." –Observó.

"Tiene razón. Somos novios desde el instituto… y no podía permitirme el lujo de darle uno, pero tal vez ahora pueda. Ven amor, ¿por qué no te fijas mientras el señor revisa la orden?" –Dijo.

"¿Lo estas disfrutando?" –Pregunté cuando el hombre se fue hacia la parte de atrás del local.

"A montones."

"Sin embargo podría buscar el anillo de Karen…. Como tu mejor amiga eventualmente terminaré haciéndolo…. Incluso si no es para Karen."

Caminé por la tienda mirando los anillos con Edward siguiéndome de cerca. Mi mano descansaba en la superficie de vidrio mientras me movía, deslizándola por las piedras brillantes.

Rápidamente me detuve y dije:

"Ahí estas. Ese es el anillo con el que debes proponerte." –Dije apuntando un elegante anillo de platino y diamantes. La piedra no resaltaba demasiado del anillo, algo que nunca me gustó, y tenía una buena medida, ni demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeño.

"Bien, gracias por la información. Estoy seguro de que lo olvidaré para cuando realmente lo necesite."

"Siempre puedes venir conmigo." –Ofrecí.

"Bueno, la orden está en progreso y estará lista para la fecha que le entregué a la señorita Brandon. Por favor díganle que no tuvimos inconvenientes al incorporar sus ideas." –Dijo el hombre cuando regresó.

"Ok, gracias."

"¿Están seguros que no necesitan ayuda para su propio anillo?" –Preguntó antes de que nos retiráramos.

"No gracias, se exactamente lo que necesito." –Le dijo Edward.

"Bueno, si necesitan algo háganmelo saber por favor."

"Ok Cullen, salgamos de aquí. Me estoy muriendo de hambre." –Dije verdaderamente feliz de haber terminado con las diligencias de Alice.

Salimos de la tienda y caminamos hacia la avenida local, deteniéndonos a mirar algunos menús de los restaurantes. Era una hora bizarra para comer, ya que eran las cinco, pero nos habíamos puesto a hacer tantas cosas que olvidamos el almuerzo.

"Este luce bien." –Dije leyendo las entradas.

"¡Edward! ¡Hey!"

Me giré, para ver a una chica delgada con cabello rojo/marrón por debajo de los hombros, venir hacia nosotros…. O más exactamente: hacia Edward.

"Karen… pensé que tenias una reunión familiar…" –Dijo Edward alcanzándola.

"SI, pero mamá lo canceló." –Dijo plantando un rápido beso en los labios de Edward.

De repente me sentí fuera de lugar.

"Ah… ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga." –Me presentó.

"¡He oído mucho sobre ti!"

'¿Y todavía quieres conocerme?' me pregunté para mi misma.

"Yo… yo también he oído mucho sobre ti. Es bueno conocerte finalmente." –Dije forzándome a ser educada.

"Así que, ¿qué están haciendo chicos?" –Preguntó Karen.

"Diligencias para nuestra amiga Alice, que se va a casar. Pero estábamos a punto de buscar algo para comer." –Respondió Edward.

"Genial. ¿Les importa si me uno a ustedes? Realmente quiero conocerte Bella." –Dijo mirándome.

"No, en absoluto…" –Dije.

Y aquí comienza mi infierno.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. VIII.**

No creo que la manera de de compartir tu pasado, con la nueva persona en la que estas interesada románticamente, sea llevando a cenar contigo dicho pasado. O en nuestro caso: especialmente en la primera vez.

El restaurante no estaba lleno, mas o menos cuatro mesas estaban ocupadas, todas ellas por ciudadanos de la tercera edad.

Recé porque hubieran comenzado a perder la audición, ya que temía tanto al problema en que mi enorme boca pudiera meterme, o a la larga y complicada historia que muy probablemente sería revelada.

Le había pedido que me presentara a ella porque quería saber como lucía y si era estúpida.

Hora me arrepiento de ello.

"Así que… he oído que han sido amigos por mucho tiempo." –Ella dijo, mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesa y rompiendo el hielo.

"Ah… de toda la vida realmente." –Dije, notando a Edward a mi derecha volverse notablemente nervioso.

Las ventajas de haber dormido con él en el pasado (además de las obvias) eran que conocía todas sus reacciones.

"Eso es asombroso. No creo que yo sea cercana a alguien que haya conocido toda mi vida, además de mi familia."

"Si… sin duda es inusual ser tan cercana a alguien que no sea de la familia…" –Dije haciendo que Edward se ahogase bebiendo su agua.

"¿Estás bien cielo?" –Le preguntó.

"Estoy bien." –Respondió evadiendo las miradas que recibía desde sus flancos. Probablemente preguntándose cuando el fantasma de la navidades futuras vendría y ocuparía el asiento vacío frente suyo.

"Apuesto a que conoces todos los secretos de Edward." –Dijo, y por un momento, me pregunté si realmente era tan ingenua o si me estaba probando.

"Debo conocer uno o dos." –Respondí, ahora asegurándome de que Edward pudiera reconocer en mis ojos, todos los secretos que guardo sobre él.

"Definitivamente debemos juntarnos sin este e intercambiar datos." –Me propuso con una risita.

"Oh, ¡eso seria fantástico!" –Estuve de acuerdo con una enormes y falsa sonrisa, pero que despareció cuando sentí un pellizco en mi pierna. Mirando a mis lados pude notar que Edward me estaba dando una mirada mortal, la cual ignoré mirando el menú.

"Hola, mi nombre es Mark. Seré su mesero. ¿Les gustaría oír los especiales?"

"Si, por favor, estoy literalmente famélica." –Dijo Karen logrando irritarme.

"¿En serio? Luces muy viva y con mejillas sonrojadas." –Respondí sin poder detener mi lengua.

"Eres tan graciosa Isabella" –Dijo Edward usando mi nombre completo, plenamente conciente de mi odio hacia la gente que lo dice.

"¿Cuál era el chiste?" –Dijo ella desde detrás del menú.

Genial. Era lo suficientemente estúpida para no notar mi sarcasmo.

Bueno… tal vez no estúpida…

Pero aún así no lo notó.

"Nuestro especial de hoy es pato confitado con ensalada de rúcula y almendras, puré de patatas con lomo de res, pizza rociada con aceite de chile, y el pescado del día el la trucha arco iris."

"El pato confitado suena bien para mi." –Comentó Edward.

"No te gusta la rúcula." –Dije desde mi menú. "Oh… lo siento… es la costumbre. Pide lo que quieras. Probablemente todos tus gustos y disgustos hayan cambiado."

"No. Tienes razón. No me gusta la rúcula. Creo que pediré la pizza gourmet." –Pidió en su lugar.

"Suena bien para mi también." –Dije entregándole mi menú al camarero.

"Yo creo que pediré el pato." –Dijo Karen.

"¿Y para beber?"

"Coca dietética para mi. Y agua." –Pedí.

"Yo quiero una cerveza."

Oh si Edward… deja que el alcohol venga a ti.

"Un vaso del vino tinto de la casa, por favor." –Ordenó Karen.

"Sin problema. Estaré de regreso enseguida con sus bebidas."

"He oído que estas tienes todo tu tiempo ocupado con la escuela de medicina." –Dije dando lo mejor de mí para tratar de ser cordial.

"Definitivamente. Es difícil. Pero gratificante."

"Honestamente pienso que es impresionante. Realmente no le di mucha importancia al hecho de haberme graduado de la universidad, tal vez algún día lo haga." –Dije pensando que no podía odiarla… mucho. Sentí un gran alivio al reconocer que no era una tonta, y sabía que no podía ser una estúpida si estaba con Edward.

"No sabía eso, Swan." –Dijo Edward. Ahora era mi turno de sorprenderlo.

"No sabes muchas cosas sobre mi." –Le dije con una enigmática sonrisa.

"¿Aprendiste a sonreír en el Louvre, Mona Lisa?" –Preguntó.

"No era la única practicando sonrisas frente al espejo cuando éramos niños."

"¿Me espiaban cuando estaba en el baño?" –Preguntó en respuesta.

"Ah… no, por supuesto que no…." –Dije, dándome cuanta de las insinuaciones en nuestras bromas.

"Creo que necesito ir al baño de damas. Disculpen." –Nos informó Karen, levantándose y caminando hacia el baño.

"¡Ya basta!" –Dije.

"Tu eres la única que juega conmigo y lo estás disfrutando."

"Como sea." –Respondí notando que alguien se nos acercaba.

Una vez que ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sentí una ola de familiaridad. Traté desesperadamente de ubicar su rostro, pero no lo logré.

"Edward y Bella Cullen… no los había visto desde la secundaria."

Genial…

Ya casi había borrado de mis recuerdos a todos los chicos de la secundaria. Sinceramente pensaba que alguien a quien no amaba no valía la pena guardar un recuerdo mental suyo.

"Ah… hola…" –Edward saludó, casi enloqueciendo en el intento de recordar su nombre.

"Soy yo… Abigail… en ese entonces compartíamos algunas clases. Estoy aquí con mi abuela y abuelo. Los vi y tuve que venir a decir 'hola'."

"Bueno… hola…" –Dije tratando de convencerla de que regresara a su mesa.

"No puedo creer que sean ustedes…"

En mi visión periférica pude ver a Karen regresando. Tenía que hacer que esta mujer regresara a su mesa sino quería una muy fea revelación añadida a mi tortura.

"Parece que tus abuelos te está llamando para que regreses…" –Dije.

"¡Wow! Tantos años y todavía están juntos." –Tal vez mi deseo fue concedido y ella había comenzado a perder la audición.

Edward estaba molesto.

"Creo que Bella tiene razón, tus abuelos están llamándote."

"Saben que no es cierto…" –Trataba desesperadamente de hacerla callar cuando noté que Karen estaba a una distancia en la que podía oír todo lo que ella dijera.

"… luego de toda esa situación del bebé, hubiera pensado que no lo lograrían. Pero es buena ver que siguen juntos. ¿Están casados? ¿Tuvieron más hijos? De todas formas… es genial verlos chicos, ¡adios!" –Finalmente lo dijo y regresó a su mesa.

Esa mujer no tenía sentido de la intimidad.

O tal vez uno muy cómico.

"¿Juntos?" –Preguntó Karen con vos angustiada.

"Ah… si. Bella y yo estuvimos juntos." –Admitió Edward.

"Juntos. ¿Cómo más que amigos?"

Ahora ella estaba entrando en otra de mis manías: afirmar lo obvio.

Estaba cambiando de parecer en cuanto a no poder odiarla mucho.

"Si se tiene en cuenta que compartimos un par de padres." –Espeté.

"¿Eres capaz de cerrar tu boca en algún momento?" –Me preguntó Edward.

"Pierdo el control cuando estoy en una situación estresante, ¿okay?" –Dije molesta.

"¡De vuelta a la conversación!" –Ordenó Karen.

"Mis padres son los tutores legales de Bella, y nos hemos criado juntos desde que tenemos diez." –Le informó.

"Pero hemos sido amigos desde siempre." –Agregué.

"¿Entonces cuando estuvieron juntos?" –No iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Respondimos al mismo tiempo… Desafortunadamente, respondimos cosas diferentes:

"En nuestro último de secundaria estuvimos juntos." –Dijo Edward.

"Vivimos juntos por tres años en la universidad." –Respondí.

Con horror nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos diferentes períodos de referencia sobre nuestra relación romántica.

"Rompimos luego de la graduación, dos años atrás." –Dije tratando de calmarla.

"¿Están bromeando? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Haciéndome conocerla y sin decirme nada?"

"Técnicamente, este encuentro no fue planeado." –Le recordé, enojándola aún más.

"¿Ibas a contarme sobre esto?" –Preguntó a Edward.

"Karen… no tengo un plan… lo siento si resultó ser así, pero no había pensado sobre develar algunos detalles de mi vida todavía." –Dijo Edward con severidad.

"Sabes que nuestra situación es complicada, ¿verdad?" –Dije.

"Muy complicada." –Ella dijo dándome una mirada gélida. "¿Lo amas?" –Preguntó.

Ese fue un golpe muy bajo.

Tenía a ambos pares de ojos sobre mí, y no sabía como responder.

Era una pregunta fuerte y cada posible respuesta me dejaba en la angustia.

Decidí ser honesta.

"Si, con todo mi corazón. Lo amo y siempre lo voy a amar. Pero escucha, estas perdiéndote de lo importante."

"Bien, ¿la amas?" –Preguntó de regreso a Edward.

No podía dejarlo responder.

Estaba asustada. ¡Mierda! Estaba petrificada por oír la respuesta.

Más asustada de que la respuesta sea NO que SI.

"Mira, estoy extrañamente feliz de que estés enojada por toda estas situación." –Dije ganando de nuevo la atención. "Si, debes valorarlo, él lo vale. Pero lo que yo sienta por él no es lo que debe importarte a ti, porque créeme, tenemos una larga y complicada historia que hace imposible el no tener sentimientos por él, sentimientos que son muy amplios y difíciles de analizar, incluso para mi…

… pero, por lo que realmente debes preocuparte es que no tengo ninguna intención de robártelo, ¿okay? Y te diré una cosa más: si lo amas, si realmente lo amas, hazlo siendo como es. Ámalo tan sólo como es él, con paquete y todo. Definitivamente lo merece." –Dije poniendo todas mis cartas en la mesa.

"¿Y que hay sobre el bebé? ¿Por qué ella les preguntó si tenían más hijos?"

"Oh no, no vayas a ese tema." –Dije herida a la sola mención de mi más profundo dolor.

"Oh, si que iré." –Respondió retándome.

"Karen déjalo." –Edward dejó ver su molestia.

"Merezco saber."

"Okay. Estábamos en la secundaria. Embaracé a Bella. Era un embarazo ectópico. Lo perdimos, nada más que agregar." –Edward estaba furioso.

Cada palabra suya haciéndome sangrar.

"Quiero que me lo diga ella."

Estaba visiblemente dolida.

"¿Qué te sucede?" –Pregunté, dejando que mi enojo resonara en mi garganta. "No te voy a presentar a un pequeño 'sobrino o sobrina' que casualmente se parezca mucho a él, ¿okay? Sólo deja de intrometerte en mis asuntos." –Dije.

"No, quiero oír toda la historia de ti. Quiero saber que esto no es algo que tu usas sobre él para hacerlo sentir culpable…. Tu pobre bebé muerto." –Escupió todo su veneno.

"Okay, llegaste muy lejos." –Dije poniéndome de pie. "¡Ese no es tu maldito asunto! No tiene que ver nada contigo, es sólo mío. Sé que eres importante para él y sé que estarás rondándonos, así que seré civilizada. Pero jamás vuelvas a hablar sobre esto, ¿me oíste? Mi perdida es solo mía, y siendo honesta… perdí el apetito." –Dije tomando mis cosas y saliendo del restaurante. Podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Cuando el frío viento golpeó mi rostro, justo fuera del restaurante, sentí una mano jalarme suavemente.

Me giré para ver a Edward con una mirada preocupada.

"Estas persiguiendo a la chica equivocada…" –Dije. "La tuya está dentro."

Me liberé, y me fui caminando a casa, horrorizada como si con mirar atrás sufriría el castigo de la esposa de Lot (se convirtió en sal por mirar atrás).

* * *

Había estado llorado en mi apartamento en la oscuridad. Llorando por todas esas pérdidas que me esperaban de regreso a casa. Es por eso que no quería regresar: no quería enfrentar a todas esas personas y cosas que había dejado atrás.

Y en algún punto las lágrimas se secaron. Así que solo permanecí sentada en el suelo… recordando.

El golpe en la puerta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Sabía que lucía desastrosa, y no precisamente por la camiseta y el pijama de botones que estaba usando, pero si por mi cara hinchada y llena de lágrimas.

Pensé que en comparación de como me sentía, realmente no me importaba si Patrick o Elyse me veían así. Y realmente no esperaba a nadie más.

Pero en vez de eso, abrí la puerta para encontrar allí a Edward.

"No son tus malditos asuntos." –Dijo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" –Pregunté.

"El bebé. No fue sólo tu pérdida. ¡Así que deja de una maldita vez de excluirme de todo!" –Gritó.

Genial.

"¿Ahora quieres gritarme?" –Grite de vuelta.

"Sabes de los que estoy hablando. Estoy enfermo y cansado de que no consideres que también sufrí. Que también rompió mi corazón." –Dijo, entrando sin invitación, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¡Okay, muy bien! ¿Algo más?"-Dije de forma desafiante.

"¡Estás usando mis pijama de botones!" –Dijo mirándome.

Me lo arranqué y se lo lancé.

"¿Feliz?" –Pregunté, pero de repente me di cuenta de que estaba parada en frente de él usando solamente mis bragas y una camiseta.

"… y ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy medio desnuda, y que luzco muy tonta."

"Si" –Dijo rompiendo a reír.

Ambos comenzamos a reír.

"Ten. Póntelo de nuevo." –Dijo regresándome la pijama.

La tomé y me vestí.

"Estabas sentada en la oscuridad."

"¿No quieres señalar alguna otra obviedad?"

"Déjame encender las luce y estaré contigo en un segundo." –Dijo yendo hacia el interruptor.

Las luces lastimaban mis ojos.

"Necesito remojar un poco mi rostro." –Dije yendo al baño. Me siguió en silencio, y esperó a un lado de la puerta, mientras intentaba hacerme ver un poco menos hinchada y roja, y lavé mis dientes.

Salí del baño, pero él entró en mi habitación.

"Te dije que iba a venir a buscar mis cosas."

"Bueno, lo haré más fácil para ti, hay una caja debajo de mi cama con todas las cosas."

"¿Las tienes a mano?" –Preguntó.

"Me escuchaste hablar sobre mis 'materiales', ¿no?" –Respondí, retándolo a ir más allá con su respuesta.

Jaló la caja de debajo de la cama y observó las fotos y otros recuerdos.

"No vas a encontrar una foto de desnudos si eso es lo que buscas."

"Siempre puedo mostrarte el ejemplar real, Swan." –Dijo todavía mirando entre las cosas.

"Pienso que no soy la única que evade los problemas con bromas groseras."

"¿Te tomó tanto tiempo notarlo?" –Dijo, mientras sacaba algo. "No puedo creer que te hayas quedado con esto." –Estaba asombrado mientras sacaba una camiseta escrita con fiaron negro en ella.

"¿Estas bromeando?" –Dije pensando que probablemente esa era el objeto más valioso de la caja.

"Ahora tendría más o menos cinco años." –Dijo.

No necesité aclaraciones para que mi corazón doliera por sus palabras.

El solo pensamiento hizo que cayera de rodillas, junto a él.

"Todo sería tan diferente… extraño…" –Dije.

"Yo creo que habría sido hermoso."

"¿Crees que estaríamos juntos? Es mejor como estamos ahora… imagina que compartiéramos un hijo, en nuestra actual situación…" –Me atreví a preguntar.

"Creo que aún estaríamos juntos."

Ya no quería jugar más a este juego.

"Pienso que nuestra historia es muy reciente para sacarla a relucir." –Dije guardando de regreso la camiseta y poniendo la caja debajo de la cama.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la sala, apagando las luces mientras salía.

"Yo creo que no." –Dijo tirando me mi de nuevo a sus brazos y sus labios.

Ahora tenía otra nueva marca para añadir a nuestra colección de primeras veces: un forzado y demandante beso, y aun así increíble.

Mis labios y mi cuerpo no tenían ningún concepto sobre el tiempo pasado, ya que estaban respondiendo de inmediato.

Mi mente, sin embargo, tenía la memoria de un elefante… uno muy resentido.

"Edward… no podemos…"

"¿Por qué no?" –Preguntó.

"Karen…"

"Karen rompió conmigo cuando le dije que jamás te hablara de esa manera otra vez." –Dijo entre besos.

"No han terminado… solo se están tomando un tiempo…"

"Por favor… necesito esto… te necesito…"

No pude decir nada más.

No quería hacerlo.

Así que mis manos y mi piel decidieron sofocar a mi mente hasta la muerte.

Edward me empujó suavemente a la cama. Sólo con la luz de la sala, pude ver su rostro entre las sombras. Pensé que de alguna forma habíamos logrado viajar en el tiempo, ya que habíamos regresado al pasado.

El besó y exploró de forma hambrienta mi piel con sus manos: acariciando, tirando, arrancando mi cuerpo de su envoltorio.

También hice mi parte de redescubrir, y pronto estuvimos desprovistos de ropa, sintiendo nuestras pieles calientes directamente.

Me estaba llevando la locura, y me gustó.

"Todavía conozco muy bien tu cuerpo. Déjame mostrarte."

No dije nada y lo dejé dar forma a mi cuerpo y disfruté la sensación de su pecho contra el mío.

Se arrodilló en la cama y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, elevó mi pecho para poder degustar de mis senos, ahora expuestos delante de él.

Lentamente no bajó de nuevo, y de forma suave empujo mis muslos a los costados, haciendo espacio para él.

Encontró su lugar entre mis piernas, mientras besaba mis labios un poco más.

Mi cuerpo quemaba ante la anticipación.

Suavemente probó de aquella flor que floreció sólo para él.

Estaba abierta y lista.

Paró de besarme para mirarme a lo ojos, y con mucho cuidado comenzó a entrar.

La tensión me hizo daño y no pasó desapercibido.

"Oh mierda… ¿formaste otro himen, Swan?" –Preguntó sorprendido.

"Agh… yo… ah… no lo he estado haciendo muy a menudo…" –Dije tratando de acomodarnos.

Repitió el truco que había hecho tanto tiempo atrás, cubrir mis labios con los suyos y muy cuidadosamente alivió el dolor con su amor.

"¿Solo exactamente… como de poco… lo has estado haciendo?" –Preguntó con entusiasmo. Sabía lo que quería oír. La verdad exacta de lo mucho que aún me afecta.

"Maldito…" –Dije sonriendo. A pesar de todo, aún tenía todo mi poder sobre él. "No lo hice desde que estuve… contigo… ¿feliz?" –Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

"Estoy… excitado…" –Admitió.

"No te alegres de eso." –Miré hacia otro lado.

"¿Te tocaste pensando en mi?" –Preguntó en mi oído, con su voz sugerente.

Lo estaba intentando.

"¿A pesar… de la presente situación… ah… todavía necesitas que eleve tu… ego?" –Pregunté. Girando mi cara para verlo.

"¿Piensas… que estoy realmente… enfermo, si te digo… ah… lo mucho que el sarcasmo y el sexo… me encienden?... lo extrañaba." –Confesó.

Otra persona hubiera encontrado eso extraño y ofensivo.

Pero no yo, para mi era tan buena como la promesa de una eternidad juntos.

"Eres sin duda… un pervertido…" –Dije incapaz de ocultar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

"Entonces… tendrás… una maravillosa… noche…" –Respondió.

"Suertuda… ah… Edward." –Di un pequeño grito.

"Pensé en ti… aquella noche… en mi apartamento… luego de dejarte en casa… y no necesite…" –Se estaba volviendo más y más difícil para él hablar mientras estaba dentro de mi.

"… la estúpida foto… no es que no la haya usado… antes… para esos fines… solo el recuerdo de tu cuerpo… contra el mío… en una cama… me tomó todo mi control… no tomarte… allí mismo…"

"Te extrañé." –Fue todo lo que pude decir…

"También te extrañé, bebé… creo… que debemos ir a mi apartamento… y hacer el amor en nuestra cama… por los viejos tiempos." –Dijo acariciando mi rostro e inclinando mi cabeza hacia la suya.

Eso me hizo saber que necesitaba que abriera mis ojos y lo mirara, para que reconociera lo que estaba haciendo en mí.

"Esta bien… no creo… que pueda seguir… ah… con esta… conversación justo ahora." –Dijo.

"Estoy impresionada… de que seas capaz… de usar palabras coherentes…" –Dije mi último comentario ingenioso.

Muy pronto el me dio la estúpida cara que tanto conocía y amaba.

Estaba bastante segura de que yo también lucía igual…

… Y no me importó…


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. IX.**

Noté un suave cosquilleo en mi piel mientras estaba a la mitad de un sueño. Los detalles se me olvidaron rápidamente a medida que salía de mi ensueño, con esa horrible sensación de haber olvidado algo muy importante. Sin embargo, el cosquilleo no se detuvo, y muy pronto me di cuenta de que eso no era parte de un sueño, sino que venia de un muy real hombre que estaba a mi lado, con plena libertad sobre mi cuerpo.

Apenas abrí mis ojos, pude destacar el contorno de su rostro en la oscuridad.

"Ya he tenido este sueño antes… y se que luego me conduce a la angustia." –Dije de manera lánguida, disfrutando de su toque, pero la satisfacción por la anterior liberación, lentamente fue dando paso a una nube muy oscura.

Pueden llamarme fatalista.

El hombre que estaba a mi lado desde hace unas horas, podría decir que soy incapaz de aceptar los hechos y ser feliz.

Pero no soy idiota.

Se que él me ama, y se que yo lo amo.

El problema son todas las cosas sin resolver que estaban en medio.

Esta noche fue un desliz.

Un increíblemente satisfactorio desliz, pero un desliz de todas formas.

Pueden ver que soy una experta en cuestiones de rendirme ante las tentaciones físicas, ignorando el hecho de las mierdas con las que tendría que lidiar luego.

Esta noche había sido especial y maravillosa. Pero fue una forma de evasión.

Y no iba a ir por ese camino otra vez.

"¿Podías sentir esto en tus sueños?" –Dijo, mostrándome cuan despierto estaba realmente.

"Pon esa cosa lejos de mi antes de que le quites el ojo a alguien." –Respondí secamente.

"Dame un descanso. La última vez fue hace un año y medio."

"Sinceramente dudo que hayas sido un monje en ese año y medio." –Dije cerrando mis ojos, pero sin rechazar sus caricias.

"No lo fui… pero estuve muy cerca."

"¿Qué hora es? ¿Puedes encender la lámpara?" –Pregunté.

"Sexo con la luces encendidas… genial."

Conocía muy bien el mecanismo de defensa que estaba usando. Lo aprendió de mi después de todo.

"Eres… demasiado confiado."

"Tu produces eso en mi." –Dijo mientras encendía la luz.

"¿Tres de la mañana? Realmente tienes que estar muy caliente." –Dije cuando observé la hora.

Me senté mirando alrededor de mi habitación, la normalidad y familiaridad hacían más evidente el hecho de que lo sucedido anteriormente probaba que algo nuestra perdida relación aun existía, y el holocausto de una noche no había cambiado las leyes básicas de la física. Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar.

Me levanté, coloqué una camiseta que encontré en el suelo y encaminé hacia el lavado.

"¿Qué estás haciedo?" –Me preguntó.

"Nada… pensar… cepillar mis dientes…"

Entró al baño junto a mí.

"¿Te importa si uso tu cepillo?" –Preguntó cuando había terminado de usarlo.

"Si. No quiero que me contagies tus gérmenes." –Dije con una débil sonrisa, pero pasándole el cepillo.

"Una pena… pero creo que ya intercambiamos demasiados fluidos."

"Definitivamente si."

Caminamos de regreso a la cama y él se sentó contra la cabecera. Yo me senté con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de él.

"¿Te importaría pensar desde aquí? Me gusta más." –Dijo poniéndome sobre su regazo.

"¿De verdad vas a dejarme pensar?" –Pregunté sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

"Si dejarte hacerlo significa que comenzaras a arrepentirte de lo que hicimos, entonces no." –Dijo, alejando mi cabello de mis hombros.

"En algún momento necesitamos averiguar que significa todo esto." –Fue lo que dije.

"Tu sabes lo que significa."

"No… se que es lo que tu quieres que signifique. Y se que estoy aterrada por lo que significará. No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos, pero sabes que fue un error. Esto nos complicarás mucho. Todavía estábamos tratando de ser amigos de nuevo."

"¿No podemos ser amigos y amantes? Ya le hemos hecho en el pasado."

"Las cosas no marcharon bien en el pasado." –Refresqué su memoria.

"¿Así me harás el amor un par de veces y luego me dejarás?" –Preguntó, tratando de lucir lindo.

"Sólo lo hicimos una vez." –Remarqué.

"¿Te vas a algún lado?" –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Eres un idiota."

"Y tu eres preciosa. Vamos a sacarte esto." –Y con un rápido movimiento sacó mi camiseta.

"No estoy planeando tener nuestra charla en este momento. Pero algún día tendremos que tenerla eventualmente."

"Hablaremos en la mañana, ¿feliz?"

"¿Así que ahora podemos regresar a la cama?" –Pregunté, sintiéndome cansada.

"Encantado de hacerlo." –Y luego me besó, frotando mi espalda con una mano, y aferrándose a mi cabello con la otra. Suavemente nos empujó, de manera que estaba recostada debajo de él y nuestros pies tocaban la cabecera de la cama.

Comenzó a moverse contra mí, cuando rápidamente noté que había algo que nos habíamos olvidado.

Lo empujé.

"¡Eres un idiota!" –Grité y me senté.

"Disfruto de tu sarcasmo, pero los insultos ofensivos no son ideales en los juegos previos."

"¡No usaste un condón! ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Qué pasa con nosotros!" –Dije golpeándolo ligeramente en su pecho.

"¿No usas la píldora?" –Preguntó sorprendido.

"Ah… ¿recuerdas la conversación sobre mi no teniendo sexo por mas de dieciocho meses? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Esperabas que simplemente siguiera tomándolas sólo por si en alguna rara ocasión tú querrías tener sexo conmigo? ¿Siempre esperas que la chica sea la que tome las precauciones?"

"Siempre me he cuidado muy bien, para tu información. Es sólo algo que ocurre cuando estamos tú y yo…. De hecho, tu eres la única mujer con la que no he usado un condón…"

"Okay, esto no va a suceder de nuevo… no puedo haber quedado embarazada por solo una vez." –Dije mientras la cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas.

"¿Tan malo es que suceda algo así conmigo?" –Preguntó con toda honestidad.

"Ese no es el problema así que no tuerzas mis palabras. Ya lo he hecho antes, complicar las cosas antes de que tú y yo arreglemos todo y podamos decidir normalmente lo que queremos. Quiero hacer las cosas bien al menos una vez."

Se rió entre dientes.

"Me alegra que te haga reír."

"No es eso…. Recordé cuando te prometí que esa no sería la última vez que llevarías a mi hijo…"

"No es gracioso…"

"No vas a quedar embarazada." –Me tranquilizó.

"¿Y lo sabes por experiencia?" –Pregunté pensando que tal vez ambos merecíamos ser castigados.

"No… sólo soy optimista…. Además, prometí que la próxima vez realmente iría en serio. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, quiero ser conciente de lo que estoy haciendo."

Eso hizo que dejara de maquinar en mi mente. Edward tenía una habilidad especial para decir las cosas que me derriten por dentro, lástima que en los peores momentos.

"Necesito encontrar mi agenda…" –Dije poniéndome de pie y caminando fuera de la habitación para encontrar mi bolso, que estaba tirado en la mesa del comedor. No me importó que estuviera caminando por toda la casa completamente desnuda.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes una agenda?" –Preguntó caminando detrás de mí.

"Desde que tengo un trabajo real. Uso pantalones de vestir y chaquetas. ¿Qué pensabas, que iba al trabajo con mi camiseta de Bowie y zapatillas converse?"

"En realidad pensaba que lo hacías."

"No trabajo en Barnes&Noble." –Dije sacando mi agenda diaria del bolso, y pasando las páginas hasta encontrar las marcas de mi ciclo en el calendario.

Conté los días mientras él me daba pequeños besos en el hombro.

"Estamos a salvo…. Tendré mi periodo en tres días."

"Es bueno saberlo…" –Comentó.

"Esto fue todo. Me pondré un DIU tan pronto como sea posible." –Dije mientras escribía 'LLAMAR AL GINECOLOGO' en mi lista de cosas que hacer el lunes.

Mirando hacia atrás pude ver una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"¡Oh, no sonrías!... no es para ti… obviamente no soy digna de confianza cuando se trata de métodos anticonceptivos…. Eso me suena familiar…. ¿Carlisle me dijo eso en algún momento?" –Pregunté, tratando de recordar.

"Eso me lo dijo a mi." –Admitió.

"Bueno, no estoy segura contigo a mí alrededor. Y que no se te suban las esperanzas, no te estoy prometiendo nada. Es sólo que no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo."

"Tuvimos sexo muchas veces sin que esto sucediera. Esa fue solo una vez." –Me informó.

"¿Crees que aquella noche en mi habitación fue la única vez que me hice un test de embarazo?" –Dije encantada por su ingenuidad.

"Eso es nuevo para mi. ¿Lo hiciste más de una vez?" –Preguntó.

"Un par de veces cuando vivíamos juntos." –Confesé.

"Pero pensé que nos estábamos cuidando. ¿No estábamos usando como dos o tres métodos."

"Si, pero aún así me llevé un par de sustos." –Dije recordando aquellas veces. Una vez que te quemas, aprendes a ser muy cuidadoso con el fuego. Aunque a veces, y lo sé por experiencia propia, el tiempo te hace olvidar todo.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho?" –Preguntó Edward.

"No había necesidad. Y no quería preocuparte." –Respondí.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso tú sola."

"No es gran cosa. Sólo parte de ser una mujer."

"Y lamento ser un idiota y no haber pensado en cuidarnos." –Se disculpó.

"Ni siquiera pensé en eso." –Admití.

"Así que… ¿estamos a salvo?" –Preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

"Si, mi ovulación ya pasó."

"Entonces, nada nos impide…"

"Es tarde… y quiero dormir." –Dije escapándome de sus brazos y caminando hacía mi habitación.

"Hey… ¿qué es esto…?" –Dijo tocando mi espalda baja.

Me congelé al recordar lo que él se refería.

"No es nada…" –Dije tratando de alejar su atención de eso.

"Tienes un tatuaje… déjame ver…" –Dijo atrayéndome de vuelta mientras se arrodillaba para verlo mejor.

"Ah… veo un…" –Dijo trazando las letras góticas escritas. "Nunca Más."

"Es… algo simbólico para mi… probablemente no entiendas."

"Claro que si… el bebé… cuando te dije que serías una gran mamá, y bromeamos sobre llamarlo Poe… es hermoso." –Dijo pesando en ese lugar.

Se levantó y me giró. Su rostro estaba serio, ya no estaba bromeando. Me levantó e instintivamente envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Y con eso, me llevó a mi cama, para hacerme olvidar un poco más.

* * *

"¿Todavía es la mañana?" –Pregunté abriendo mis ojos y notando que no estaba tan oscuro.

"No… vuelve a dormir." –Me dijo.

"¿Quieres evitar algo?"

"Sólo estoy disfrutando esto."

"¿Qué?" –Pregunté.

"A ti recostada sobre mi pecho. Pasó un largo tiempo desde la última vez que dormiste conmigo. Y me refiero a solo dormir. Solía tener problemas para dormirme si no estabas a mi alrededor, ¿recuerdas? Me tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a dormir solo."

Había tenido ese problema también.

"Los seres humanos se adaptan. Es curioso como una persona puede acostumbrarse a cualquier cosa."

"Diría que es muy triste." –Dijo Edward.

"Vamos. Levantémonos. Te haré el desayuno." –Dije y me levanté.

"Sexo y desayuno. Eres una buena anfitriona, Swan."

"No te acostumbres."

Me puse una bata de seda que Patrick me había dado como regalo, pensando que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para usarla, ya que antes la había considerado completamente inútil.

Edward se sentó en la isa de la cocina, mirándome y usando sólo sus boxers mientras cocinaba.

"Así que… ¿Cuándo vamos a tener nuestra conversación?" –Pregunté mientras giraba el omelet.

"Cuando mi estómago esté lleno. Tu sí que sabes como matar los ánimos, Swan."

Estaba evadiendo la charla.

"No soy la villana aquí, Cullen." –Dije resignada a ser la única que tiene que persuadirlo para que enfrenté lo hechos.

"Detente. Estás hablando de eso." –Oí temor en sus palabras.

"Lo que sea."

Hubo un golpe en mi puerta y nos sorprendió a ambos.

"¿Estás esperando a alguien?" –Preguntó.

"No. Patrick y Elyse a veces golpean, pero ellos tienen la llave y sólo pasan. Lo que me recuerda, tienes que ponerte algo de ropa por si son ellos."

"¿Ahora estás avergonzada de lo que hicimos?" –Dijo con una sonrisa.

"No. Pero Patrick haría algunos cometarios lascivos sobre tu físico, dime, ¿estás seguro de tu masculinidad?" –Pregunté.

"Tienes un punto." –Dijo caminando hacia mi habitación, mientras iba a la puerta a ver quien era.

Sorprendida no era suficiente para describir lo que sentía cuando encontré a Neil fuera de mi apartamento.

"Buenos días." –Dijo y pude ver su sorpresa al verme en bata de seda.

"Hola… Neil. ¿Cómo estás?" –Me sentía muy incómoda vestida de esa manera.

"Bien. Perdón por haber venido sin llamar. Pensé en venir y preguntarte si querías ir desayunar…. Pero creo que debí haber llamado primero." –Dijo comenzando a comprender que su presencia no era tan bien recibida como el probablemente había esperado.

"Ah… lo siento…" –Empecé a murmurar, cuando vi el rostro sorprendido de Neil, y sentí una mano posarse en mi cadera.

"¿Quién es bebé?" –Preguntó Edward, reclamándome de alguna forma.

Me sentí muy mal al ver a Neil. En nuestra cita había dejado muy claro que no estaba atraída hacia él, pero no quería ser grosera, él había sido muy bueno y respetuoso.

"Ah…" –Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

"Hola… soy Edward…" –Dijo dándole a Neil un guiño.

"Ah… soy Neil… trabajo con Bella… creo que estoy interrumpiendo… lo siento… me voy." –Dijo retirándose.

Estaba aturdida, Edward me jaló hacia atrás y cerró la puerta.

"Vamos a comer ese omelet." –Se atrevió a decir como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso?" –Pregunté mirándolo, y preguntándome si realmente lo conocía.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No juegues al papel de idiota. No puedo creer que me haya avergonzado de esa manera."

"No me vengas con esa mierda. Sabes perfectamente lo que sucedió. ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Bien. Estaba celoso."

Cualquier tensión que se había ido, rápidamente había vuelto.

"Claro que se que estaba celoso, tu comportamiento es lo que no comprendo. ¡Estoy sorprendida de que simplemente no hayas orinado sobre mí!" –Dije elevando mi voz.

"¿O preocupada de que haya arruinado tus posibilidades con él?"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, tú gran hipócrita. ¿Tal vez deba recordarte que tú eres el único que está en una relación?"

"Te dije que eso ya terminó."

"Me dijiste que ella rompió contigo, y luego tú me persuadiste para que te aceptara en mi cama porque eso era lo que necesitabas en ese momento. Y esas fueron tus palabras exactas. ¿Estás seguro de que terminaron? ¿Para ti? ¿De verdad crees que se terminó para ella? ¿No crees que ella ve esto sólo como una pelea?"

"Salí con ella por dos meses cuanto mucho. No es como que estuviéramos comprometidos."

"Fui civilizada y mostré respeto hacia la persona con la que estabas porque me preocupo por ti y porque tengo modales. Salí con ese hombre solo una vez, y tú te conviertes en un hombre de las cavernas. Me tratas como si fuera de tu propiedad. Así que no me vengas con tonterías."

"No tengo intenciones de regresar con ella… ¿La última noche no significó nada para ti?"

"Más de lo que imaginas. Pero lo que pasó anoche fue algo físico. No soy estúpida, soy muy observadora, y se que fue lo que se dijo y lo que no anoche."

"No parecía importarte eso cuando estaba dentro de ti."

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Ambos queríamos hacernos sangrar.

"Tu si que sabes cuando callar, ¿no?" –Dije.

"Lo siento… no debí decir eso. Pero eres muy conciente de lo que sentimos en uno por el otro."

No me olvidaba de las palabras que él no estaba diciendo. Tenía razón acerca de tener demasiadas cosas que ordenar antes de fingir que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos.

"Ese nunca fue el problema…" –Dije y me di cuenta de que no podía seguir con esto, no más. Necesitaba sacarlo:

"… sabes cual fue el problema… sabes a lo que temo…. Todo el mundo me hecho la culpa: yo fui la única que se fue. Pero sabes muy bien que descuidaste la relación desde antes de irme."

Estaba en silencio ahora y finalmente habló.

"Lo hice."

"Luego no vengas a mi actuando como que soy la única que tiene miedo. Te dí todo lo que tenía para dar. No te puedo dar nada más. Ya lo has tomado todo."

"Las cosas son diferentes ahora." –Declaró con énfasis.

"No, no lo son. Y no va a funcionar hasta que lidiemos con eso."

"Entonces hagámoslo, vamos a enfrentarlo."

"No. Quiero que te vayas ahora." –Admití mirando al suelo. Y como en una de mis canciones favoritas, en el medio del derrumbe del mundo, me di cuenta del polvo que se acumuló en el suelo. El mundo iba a continuar girando a pesar de todo.

"Bella."

"Sal de aquí ahora." –Fui a mi habitación y recogí su ropa.

"Estas siendo irracional."

Le lancé su ropa. Y se puso sus pantalones.

"¡Lárgate de mi apartamento!" –Ordené con frialdad.

"Necesitas calmarte y nosotros necesitamos hablar de esto."

"Tienes razón. Y lo haremos, pero justo ahora necesito que salgas de una puta vez." –Demandé.

"No voy a dejar que esto se quede así."

"Y aprecio eso. Pero si realmente te importo, me darás mi espacio y te irás ahora."

"Sabes como me siento, Swan."

"Yo igual." –Dije cerrando la puerta.

No iba a llorar. Ya había llorado demasiado la última noche.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y me giré lista para gritarle un poco más, pero en su lugar, Patrick y Elyse se pararon en frente de mí.

"Por lo que mas quieras, mujer. Te ves desastrosa. Vimos a Neil irse y luego nos encontramos con tu escasamente vestido ex. ¿Tuvieron una orgía y no nos invitaste?" –Dijo Patrick aligerando un poco el ambiente.

"No es momento de bromas, Patrick. Neil apareció sin invitación y Edward tuvo que sacar a relucir su papel de macho y hacerle saber que soy suya."

"Entonces… ¿tu estás…?"

Hice una mueca por su comentario. Pero mi voz interior lo imitó: '¿lo estoy?'

"Realmente no se como responder a eso ahora. Ustedes dos saben que un revolcón no es una profesión de amor." –Respondí.

"¿Así que te tiraste al pobre muchacho anoche y luego le diste una patada?" Eres toda una mantis religiosa.

"¿Estás bien Bella?" –Preguntó Elyse, optando por dejar todas las burlas a nuestro amigo.

"Estoy bien. O por lo menos lo estaré luego de que saques el tequila de la alacena."

"Beber para olvidar no es una buena idea." –Me dijo.

"No voy en busca del olvido. Sólo quiero adormecerme un poco." –Dije con honestidad.

Patrick se fue a la cocina y gritó:

"¡Mira Elyse! Hay comida preparada y todo… el desayuno del hombre de una noche al que le fue mal, es el desayuno de alguien más."

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Era ridículo.

"Me recuerda a las épocas cuando yo era la única haciendo bromas sobre la vida de otras pesonas." –Dije caminando dentro de la cocina y sentándome en la mesa, justo donde Edward estaba sentado antes.

"Eso es lo que somos amor, tu karma. Y por cierto Izz, ve a tomar una ducha. Apesta a sexo." –Dijo acariciando mi pierna.

"Yo también te amo."

"Cuéntanos de sobre tu pequeño revolcón. ¿Seguiste mi consejo?" –Preguntó, muy sorprendido de que yo haya follado 'hasta hacerle olvidar su nombre'.

"No estaba en mis planes que esto sucediera."

"Bueno, estas cosas rara vez son planeadas." –Respondió.

"Me encontré con su novia ayer."

"Y eso explica todo…." –Agregó Elyse.

"Nos encontramos con alguien que nos conocía de la escuela, y ella asumió que estábamos juntos, hizo algunos comentarios y luego Karen reaccionó como cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas."

"¿Hizo un berrinche?" –Adivinó Elyse.

"Era demasiado celosa, y lanzó algunos golpes muy bajos." –Recordé.

"Y por supuesto tu le devolviste el golpe." –Mi amigo inglés asumió.

"No exactamente. No dejé que me pasara por encima, pero yo fui la única que se fue llorando." –Admití.

"¿Y luego?" –Preguntó Elyse.

"Él se presentó en mi puerta. Aparentemente ella cortó con él y luego estábamos dando un lindo paseo recordando viejos tiempos."

"¿Así es como lo llaman lo niños de ahora?" –Preguntó Patrick.

"Fui débil."

"¿Qué es lo que te está molestando, cariño?" –Me preguntó Elyse.

"No voy a fingir que no quería que sucediera, o que no lo disfruté, pero aún tenemos muchísimas cosas sin resolver. Y sé que lo arruiné todo por dejarme llevar por lo físico. Esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas. Y lo se por experiencia."

"¿Todavía no estoy seguro de por qué es tan malo lo que te sucedió?" –Preguntó Patrick.

"Bueno… si ella no hubiera dicho las cosas que dijo, ellos estarían aún juntos…. La verdad es que no puedo decir ese tipo de mierdas como: él nunca dejó de amarme o se supone que nacimos para estar juntos…. No es como si él lo hubiera intentado de todos modos…. La verdad es que él no me quería de regreso. Él se adentró en otra relación. Y no me importa si ella era buena o mala, o el hecho de que ahora se haya terminado. Me preocupa que él esté buscando esa promesa de felicidad con alguien más. Y se que eso es lo que quería, porque él sabía que había algo más allá de solo intentar arreglar lo nuestro."

"Pero el no quería volver con ella, ¿verdad?" –Me preguntó Elyse.

"No intentó terminar con ella antes, y si no hubiera sido por esta casualidad de encontrarnos y la mención de algo a lo que tememos ambos, ellos estarían juntos. Yo no lo quiero porque es lo conveniente. Yo quiero que él me quiera a pesar de todo lo demás. No sólo porque sabemos mucho acerca del otro, o porque compartimos un pasado. O incluso porque es bueno en la cama."

"Ese es un beneficio, ¿cierto?" –Agregó Patrick.

"Claro… escucha…. Hay algunas cosas que solo él sabe…. Y hasta que no enfrentemos con ellos… no puedo imaginar un feliz para siempre."

"Creo que nosotros no somos a los que deberías estar diciendo todo esto." –Comentó muy sabiamente Elyse.

"Lo se…. Solo necesito tiempo para descubrir que es lo que siento y lo que quiero. Y definitivamente él también. Pero no haré esto por él. Esto es algo que él debe hacer por su cuenta."

"Okay…. Buena suerte con esa ducha, nosotros podemos comer esta comida y preparar algunas bebidas, pero no dejaré que familiarices con el tequila. Voy a hacer algunas mimosas." –Me informó Patrick.

"Gracias a los dos." –Dije caminando hacia la ducha, para nada feliz por tener que limpiar la esencia de Edward de mi piel.


	10. Chapter 10

Declaimer: los personajes, en su mayoría, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia en su idioma original pertenece a caracol.

**Aclaración: esta historia tiene una primera parte llamada "A Rite of Passage", recomiendo leerla no solo para comprender mejor la secuela, sino porque es uno de los mejores ff que leí, como dije yo no lo traduje, sino iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, y está completo en su perfil para el que quiera.**

* * *

**Capítulo X  
**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que saqué tan amablemente a Edward de mi casa. Tal vez mi reacción fue un poco exagerada pero su actitud había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Aunque al final eso no fue lo que realmente desató mi ira.

Simplemente era algo que debía hacer.

Mi período había comenzado de manera muy dolorosa y molesta, tal cual como predije, y esperé el momento apropiado a mitad de mi ciclo para hacerme cargo de esos asuntos que mi inmadurez exigía.

Hoy mi cuerpo se sentía inflamado y dolorido de nuevo, pero no por causas naturales. Pero considere ese malestar y fea sensación como un muy bien merecido castigo por mis errores pasados.

Por fin las autorizaciones fueron hechas y ahora me encontraba, una vez más, en la sala de examinación, vergonzosamente vestida con una bata de papel, para lograr redimirme y así poder repararme. Tengo mis piernas abiertas sobre los estribos y me siento para observar las coloridas fotografías que cubren las paredes, con adorables bebés tan variados como los colores del arco-iris.

Me levanto de la mesa y recojo mis prendas de una silla, y cuando miro detrás de mi, me sorprendo de ver ese profundo color borgoña de mi sangre en el papel cobertor, que en muy poco será retirado para la siguiente examinación. No me esperaba sangrar por esto, no fue algo muy doloroso, pero sin embargo mi sangre fue derramada.

Lo suficientemente rápido me retuvo una enfermera y me explicó acerca de los cuidados que debía tener con mi nuevo dispositivo intrauterino. Solo una cosa esperaba de esto: básicamente que cumpla con su función anticonceptiva. Me dijo que estaría adolorida por el resto del día, pero nada que un ibuprofeno y tomármelo con calma no solucionara. Me había tomado ese viernes libre y tenía una muy fiel amiga que me recogería del consultorio.

Así que salí con la expectativa de encontrar a Alice leyendo una de esas revistas con alguna celebridad muy regordeta, feliz y libre de estrías, en la portada.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" –Le dije al único hombre sentado allí que no acompañaba a una mujer muy embarazada.

"Soy tu chofer" –Me informó Edward sin sacar sus ojos de la anteriormente mencionada celebridad embarazada en la portada de la revista.

"Pensé que Alice vendría. Se lo pedí a ella."

"Tenía algo que hacer. Pero creo que es lo justo que sea yo el que te acompañe en esto. ¿Te duele?" –Preguntó dejando la revista de lado y levantándose para acompañarme fuera del consultorio de salud femenina.

"Estoy con calambres, pero no es tan malo. Me he sentido peor antes." –Respondí distraídamente.

"Me imagino. Siento que tengas que estar pasando por esto."

"No lo hice por ti." –Dije inmediatamente.

"Lo se… pero fui muy egoísta en el pasado, y sé que es en parte una de las razones por las que estás haciendo esto. Así que aquí estoy, aunque no vaya a disfrutar de los beneficios." –Dijo Edward mientras nos acercábamos a su auto.

"Bueno, gracias por el viaje. Tiene sentido que al menos te toque lidiar con mi mal humor."

Nos sentamos en silencio dentro del auto mientras él conducía. Mi falta de comunicación se debía a mi malestar y el hecho de que temía que si llegaba a hablar, eso sólo terminaría en gritos y sintiéndome peor de lo que ya estaba. Su silencio, sin embargo, era un misterio para mí.

"Creo que este no es el camino a mi casa." –Dije cuando mis pensamientos me permitieron darme cuenta de que estábamos yendo hacia otro lugar.

"Te estoy llevando a la mía." –Me comunicó.

"¿Y por qué haces eso? No es momento para bromas." –Le dije enojándome rápidamente.

"Relájate. No te estas sintiendo bien, mereces que, para variar, alguien cuide de ti."

"Y es por eso que me tomé el día para no ir al trabajo." –Respondí.

"Y es por eso que hoy voy a trabajar desde mi casa. Te estoy llevando a la mía porque mi mesa de dibujo y mis cosas están allí. Pero si es un inconveniente para ti, te llevaré a tu casa, aunque me quedare contigo. Debes tomarte algo para el dolor y recostarte."

"Tu casa está bien…. Pero por favor no bromees con todo este asunto sólo para hacerme perder tiempo." –Le advertí.

"No lo haré."

"Hoy tampoco puedo tener esa conversación contigo. Me siento incómoda y adolorida."

"Hoy sólo se trata de tu amigo cuidando de ti, no del idiota con el que sueles tener sexo." –Dijo sin mirarme.

Entrecerré los ojos y dije: "Eso suena un poco irreal para mí."

"¡Bien! El idiota con el que SOLÍAS tener sexo. ¿Mejor?" –Apuntó molesto.

"Mucho mejor."

Una vez que llegamos fui capaz de hacer desistir a Edward sobre la idea de cargarme hasta su apartamento. Eso hubiera sido ridículo, lucir como unos adorables y calientes recién casado en nuestra situación actual. Él caminó detrás de mí y se encogió cada vez que hacía una mueca debido al dolor en mi vientre.

"Bien, ¿quieres descansar en el sofá o en la cama? Puedes ver la TV o una película."

"El sofá esta bien, ¿podrías traerme una almohada? ¿Y algo para el dolor?" –Pregunté.

"Sus deseos son órdenes." –Bromeó.

"Entonces sácame el dolor." –También bromee.

"Lo haría si pudiera, Swan." –Dijo ya serio, ignorando completamente la broma que había hecho.

Miré TV por un largo tiempo, en especial los shows que me mantenían entretenida y liberaban mi mente de todo pensamiento relacionado a mi confusa relación con el dueño del sofá y la pantalla plana que estaba disfrutando. De vez en cuando, dicho dueño venía a chequearme y traerme comida, bebida o un calmante para el dolor. Y luego, de inmediato regresaba de vuelta a su trabajo. El dolor, además de aburrirme, me agotó y adormeció por lo que eventualmente me quedé dormida.

"Bells, Bella…. Son casi las diez y te quedaste dormida. Quería saber si necesitabas que te llevara a tu casa o quieres dormir aquí. Puedes quedarte en nuestra… digo… en la cama. Yo dormiré aquí." –Dijo sacudiendo suavemente mi hombro, mientras se arrodillaba junta al sofá.

"Te importa si me quedo aquí. Realmente no me siento con ganas de irme." –Dije estirándome y sentándome en el sofá.

"No, para nada." –Respondió sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá de frente a mí. Todavía estaba claro cuando me quedé dormida y ahora el apartamento estaba sumido en la oscuridad, iluminado solamente con la luz parpadeante de la pantalla.

"No tienes que dormir en otro lugar. Es ridículo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hemos compartido. ¿Te puedes controlar, verdad?" –Pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Chica Sarcástica."

"Siempre fui yo." –Señalé.

"Lo siento… por todo…. De hecho me pasé todo este tiempo pensando, y pienso que tienes razón. Pienso que tenemos muchas cosas en la que debemos trabajar. Pero quiero intentarlo de nuevo. Estábamos progresando mucho, y de repente estamos nuevamente en el principio."

Mientras decía todo esto evitaba mi mirada.

"Yo… no me siento muy bien para discutir ahora." –Le dije con voz temerosa.

"No te preocupes. Tampoco quiero discutir. Sé que suele suceder, pero prometo con mi sangre que no. Si quieres puedes drenarme… cuando estés lista." –Se ofreció.

"Gracias. De verdad estoy feliz de tener a mi amigo de vuelta. Y no quiero perderlo otra vez… Y temo que si comenzamos a gritarnos por lo que hemos arruinado, de verdad lo perdamos todo." –Le comenté mi teoría.

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Podríamos darnos primero la chance de sanar antes de intentar algo más?" –Me preguntó Edward mirándome con humildad.

"Eso suena bien para mí."

"Me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo y que volvamos a ser los de antes, ¿sabes? Tu y yo contra el mundo, otra vez."

"No voy a ser tu amiga con beneficios." –Solté.

Se rió débilmente.

"No espero eso, Swan. Me refiero, suena bien y todo eso, pero no, no lo espero. Sólo quiero la oportunidad de ganarme tu confianza nuevamente. Yo sé que siempre fue algo fácil para mí. Sólo dame la oportunidad de ganármela de nuevo."

"Sólo no me envíes cartas y flores. Creo que estamos más allá de eso." –Dije con una leve sonrisa.

"Entonces recuérdame cancelar al mensajero cantante."

"Que mal. De hecho, eso sonaba divertido."

"Bueno, no creo que te hubiera gustado que tus vecinos escucharan la letra."

Esta vez reí con mayor fuerza.

"Perdóname por ser tan inmaduro. Hay algo en ti que me hace sentir con si aún tuviera 17 años y estuviera persiguiéndote como un perrito faldero." –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

"Tú nunca fuiste mi perrito faldero." –Le respondí.

"Entre nosotros dos, tu siempre has sido la más fuerte, Swan." –Dijo con su mirada de vuelta en mí.

"Estoy muy segura de que no he sido capaz de derribarte desde que teníamos diez."

Rió en silencio y sonrió. Mirando hacia mí, dijo: "Podré ser dos veces tu tamaño, capaz de levantarte sin esfuerzo y… volverte a mi antojo…. Pero créeme, tu eres la más fuerte aquí…"

Tomó una pausa y continuó:

"En algunas ocasiones, he sido capaz de cuidarte, y he atesorado esos momentos…. Y es por eso que actúo como un idiota y hago cosas horribles, como reclamarte completamente mía…. Realmente lo siento." –Por fin lo sacó.

"Disculpas aceptadas."

"Sé que hay palabras que no hemos sido capaces de decir…. Al menos, en tu caso, sin forzarte…. Y de verdad no se tus razones…. Pero quiero que sepas que yo temo decirlas debido a nuestro pasado…. Solíamos decirnos todo el uno al otro antes de estar juntos, y luego cuando lo hicimos, parecía como si necesitásemos una palabra más poderosa para expresar el cambio en nuestros sentimientos."

"Recuerdo esa sensación." –Estuve de acuerdo.

"Entonces… también son las palabras de antes…. Y tengo miedo de que suenen vacías o hipócritas…."

"Parecería que de alguna manera fueron contaminadas…." –Dije. Había sentido los mismo sobre ello.

"Y suena patético…. Pero sabes como me siento."

"Me siento igual." –Dije con una sonrisa triste. "Gracias por decirlo."

"Y también sé que te lastimé al salir con alguien más."

"No tienes que decirlo." –Esa parte de la historia no estaba segura de quererla oír.

"Si tengo… y por favor déjame decirlo todo… si me interrumpes no seré capaz de decirlo correctamente…

… A través de todos estos años te creí mía…. Y realmente creo que lo eres…. Pero estoy tan equivocado en reclamarte como si fueras de mi propiedad. Implica que te quiero mí alrededor en cada momento que lo decida…. Está mal…. Y eso no era lo que quería demostrar…. Tu no eres mí mujer porque eres de mi propiedad, pero sí porque eres la única para mí…. Necesitaba saber si podía ir en contra de este sentimiento…. Convencerme de que no era verdad y que podría intentarlo con alguien más, porque contigo no había funcionado…. Sí creía que tú eras la única para mí, y tú te habías marchado, entonces ya no quedaba nada…. Sé que no es una excusa pero es lo que creía."

"No tenías ningún compromiso conmigo. No esperaba fidelidad cuando terminamos."

"Lo divertido de todo esto es que, de hecho, nunca dijimos esas palabras. Simplemente nos alejamos."

"Tal vez eso es porque nunca tuvimos nuestro cierre."

"No estoy tratando de manipularte con lo que digo. Tenemos mucho por lo que sanar, estoy muy conciente de eso. No eres ni mi propiedad ni mi novia. Eres mi mejor amiga, y eso es todo lo que necesito para salir adelante esta noche. Por eso te pido que sólo me des eso." –Declaró.

"Siempre lo tuviste…. Esto es muy extraño…. Después de haber compartido tanto contigo." –Dije.

"Bueno, mirémosle el lado positivo, hay muchas parejas tratando desesperadamente de hallar esa amistad que nosotros ya tenemos."

"Es verdad. Entonces, ¿dónde vamos desde aquí?" –Pregunté.

"Bueno, para empezar tenemos esa cosa mañana con Jasper y Alice."

"No estaba preguntando eso…. Sin embargo, había olvidado la cena. ¿Podríamos… podríamos no decirles sobre esto?"

"Sería una buena idea. De todos modos no creo que necesitemos que se metan." –Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos.

"Así que… ¿sabes algo de Karen?" –Pregunté.

"Hizo llamadas y dejó mensajes que no he respondido. Para mi ya se acabó." –Me respondió.

"Pero tienes que lidiar con esto…. Lo sabes… un sabio chico me dijo un día que tengo que enfrentarme a todas mis mierdas para salir adelante." –Dije sonriendo.

"Entonces pienso que él debería seguir su propio consejo."

"Debería."

"¿Quieres ir a la cama? ¿Lo digo desde un punto totalmente platónico?" –Me preguntó.

"Dormí casi todo el día…. Y, para ser honesta, me da miedo estar en posición horizontal contigo a mi lado." –Confesé.

"Verás… de hecho yo temería incluso estar en posición vertical…." –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ah… bien… recuerdo esos momentos…. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer como amigos?"

"¿Video juegos?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas." –Dije emocionada.

* * *

Llegamos a la cena de Alice y Jasper para tratar sobre ese tan viejo compromiso, ahora conocido como fiesta de bodas. Más que un encuentro casual y entre amigos para rememorar los viejos tiempos, era una reunión tácticamente planeada por Alice en honor a sus futuras nupcias. Estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa comiendo mientras Alice hacía notas con mucho entusiasmo en su agenda de bodas.

"Así que Edward… ¿cómo vas con Karen?" –Le preguntó Rosalie.

"Ah…. no funcionó. Ella definitivamente no era la adecuada para mí." –Respondió dándome una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Ustedes dos…?" –Preguntó Alice, apuntándonos con su dedo a nosotros dos, que estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro.

Respondimos torpemente al mismo tiempo:

"Nah…. No del todo…."

"Sólo somos amigos."

"¿Están durmiendo juntos otra vez? Porque no les creo eso de "amigos" ni por un segundo." –Dijo Alice sabiendo que algo estábamos omitiendo.

"Oh chico…. ¿Vamos a pasar por todo esto de nuevo?" –Preguntó un enojado Emmett.

"Con toda honestidad, sólo queremos recobrar nuestra amistad." –Dije tratando de calmarlo.

"Bien. Entonces ustedes dos tienen que traer alguna cita para la boda." –Dijo Alice haciendo nota. "Y Bella…. Debes traer una cita real, no a Patrick, él ya está invitado y va a traer su propia cita, en vez de actuar como si fuese tu salvavidas."

"Ahora estoy muy arrepentida de haberte dejado pactar con satanás." –Dije en respuesta.

"Estoy contigo…. Ellos se están telefoneando todo el día." –Se lamentó Jasper.

"¿Has salido con alguien últimamente?" –Preguntó Rosalie.

"Si…. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Niles?" –Preguntó Alice.

Sentí a Edward enterrar sus dedos en mi muslo. Estaba desesperadamente tratando de mantenerse calmado. Sabía que tendría un cardenal para cuando termine la noche.

"Ah…. Neil…. Pero no creo que él quiera verme otra vez."

"¿De nuevo sacas a relucir tus encantos naturales hermanita?" –Preguntó Emmett. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él.

"Vamos a encontrarte a alguien si tú no lo haces." –Propuso Alice. Los dedos de Edward realmente estaban traspasando la fina tela de mis pantalones.

"¿Estás bien Edward? Parecer un poco tenso." –Inquirió Rosalie.

"Bueno…. Están tratando de encontrarle pareja a mi ex-novia. No voy a estar dando saltos de alegría tampoco."

"Okay…. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrar a alguien." –Dije antes de que termináramos discutiendo sobre nuestra relación delante de todos.

"No quiero tu mejor esfuerzo, quiero verte escoltada por un verdadero hombre heterosexual." –Me ordenó Alice.

"¿Le vas a pedir a Edward que haga lo mismo?" –Le pregunté.

"Luciría fabuloso acompañado por un verdadero hombre heterosexual." –Dijo Jasper.

"Eres malvado." –Dije sonriendo.

"Espera, recordé algo. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Bella? Porque te pusiste un DIU y a menos que…." –Dijo Alice, recordando el favor personal –hago énfasis en _personal_- que le había pedido y ella amablemente había enviado a Edward.

"Por lo que mas quieras…. ¿por qué mejor no compartes con todos los presentes en esta mesa mi estado sexual? Y ya que sacaste el tema… se suponía que tú me recogerías, pero en vez de eso, enviaste… ¡a mi ex! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?"

"Siento eso cielo…. Pero tenía un montón de cosas que hacer….Pero ya, ¿quién es nuestro chico con suerte?"

"¿Cómo se supone que esta conversación sea mejor que la de nuestras posibles citas? ¿Eres inconciente Alice?" –Le preguntó Edward.

"Alice, tampoco quiero oír sobre la vida sexual de mi hermanita." –Estuvo de acuerdo Emmett.

"Alice… no hay nadie, ¿ok?" –Traté de terminar la conversación. "Esto es sólo por precaución."

Ignorándonos, Alice dijo: "Entonces estas planeando encontrar a alguien."

"Cuando decida… como decirlo… tomar ventaja de mi nueva adquisición anticonceptiva, créanme que no les diré a ninguno de ustedes, ¡idiotas!" –Grité y saqué los dedos de Edward de mi adolorida pierna.

"Okay… bien, el próximo punto en el programa es…." –Continuó Alice.

"Hombre, ¿estás seguro de querer casarte con ella?" –Le pregunte a Jasper haciéndolo estallar en carcajadas y ganándome una mirada de muerte por parte de Alice.

"Necesitamos hablar sobre las tareas que todos debes realizar en la boda. Rose y Bella, ustedes son mis damas de honor, así que tendrán que decidir quien hace qué."

"¿Por qué no dejamos que todo lo lindo y con gracia los haga Rose?" –Propuse.

"Bella puede hacer el discurso." –Agregó Rose.

"Bella puede hacer todos los discursos." –Dijo Emmett.

"Y los votos." –Intervino Jasper.

"¿De verdad quieren citar canciones clásicas de rock como sus votos? Porque eso es lo que terminaría haciendo. ¿Qué piensan de _"Simphaty for the devil"_?" –Les pregunté.

"Ellos me parecen más del tipo de _The Carpenters_." –Comentó Edward.

"Tienes razón." –Estuve de acuerdo.

"Como sea. Sólo ten cuidado con tu discurso." –Dijo Alice con frustración.

"Lo haré. Pero no prometo el mejor discurso de la historia." –La advertí.

"Yo me encargaré de eso." –Nos dijo Edward.

"Okay, el próximo punto es para las damas. Aún tenemos que encontrarles un vestido."

"¿Qué paso con el que te sugerí?" –Preguntó Edward.

"No nos convenció, nos impresionaste con todo el discurso que nos diste, pero no." –Le dijo Rose a Edward.

"No te preocupes. Para ser honesto, tomé la primer cosa que tuve a la vista, sólo estaba tratando de impresionarlas."

"Eres malvado." –Le dijo Rose.

"Como sea, por el amor a la moda: ninguno de ustedes esta autorizada a embarazarse." –Nos ordenó Alice a nosotras dos, pero los cinco pares de ojos estaban puestos en mí.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que nos adviertes a todos, pero sólo me miran a mí?"

"Si te haces cargo…" –Dijo Jasper.

"Ya hemos hablado de mis medidas de precaución…. Lo juro…. Uno comete un pequeño error y…. De todas formas…. Edward fue el que me embarazó, por qué no lo miran mejor a él. Son una malditos sexistas." –Despotriqué enojada.

"Okay…. Edward…. No puedes embarazar a nadie." –Le ordenó Alice.

"Bien…. No tengo planes de embarazar a nadie antes de tu boda. No es como si fuese una posibilidad." –Dijo Edward y entendí lo que ello implicaba.

"¿Estás en sequía?" –Preguntó Jasper.

"Árido." –Respondió.

"¿Hemos terminado con el tema de la boda?" –Pregunté con cansancio.

"Sólo por esta noche, hasta que nos reunamos otra vez." –Dijo Alice finalmente.

"Bien…. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes chicos? ¿Se aproxima otra boda?" –Dije cambiando la atención a Rose y Emmett.

"Ah… bueno…." –Rose lucía muy nerviosa.

"Lo se… debo comenzar a actuar antes de que Rose se de cuenta al idiota que tiene a su lado." –Dijo Emmett.

"No te preocupes hermanito, si cuatro años en una escuela llena de mujeres en la Ivi League no fueron capaces de hacer que ella te abandonara, no creo que nada lo hará." –Dije.

"Y estoy seguro de que esas chicas eran realmente fáciles para ti." –Opinó Edward.

"Búrlate Edward. Pero tú, a diferencia de mí, no tendrás a nadie esta noche." –Dijo Emmett dando el último tiro.

Dio en el blanco.

* * *

En el viaje de regreso a mi casa me mantuve frotando enérgicamente la tierna piel de mi muslo.

"Seguramente me dejaste un cardenal, Cullen." –Dije.

"Lo siento. Tendría que haber apretado otra cosa. Sin embargo, ¿no estás orgullosa de mi?"

"Fuiste un buen chico, pero mi muslo duele. La próxima vez agárrate el tuyo."

"Si quieres puedo besarlo." –Ofreció dándome una mirada maliciosa.

"¿Te gustaría?" –Respondí levantando una ceja.

"No, Swan, definitivamente a ti te gustaría." –Dijo sin sacar los ojos de la carretera.

"Una oferta tentadora… pero paso."

"Tú te lo pierdes… y yo." –Dijo.

Rápidamente llegamos a mi edificio y una vez más el incómodo momento de decirnos adiós regresó. Nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que se giró para encararme y fijarse en algo que debía tener un mi cara.

"Hey… ven aquí, tienes algo en la cara." –Dijo serio.

Me acerqué para que me lo sacara.

En su lugar… me besó.

"Ya lo tengo." –Dijo sonriendo.

También sonreí y salí del auto.

"¿Estas segura de que no quieres que entre contigo?" –Gritó a través de la ventanilla.

"Voy a estar más segura si no lo haces." –Respondí.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Way Back**

**Cap. 11**

El sonido de la llave girando en la puerta ya no me sorprendió, porque sabía que la persona que se encontraba al otro lado no era ningún intruso.

Técnicamente el intruso era yo.

"Hey…"- dijo Edward, un poco sorprendido de encontrarme sentada en su sofá disfrutando de los placeres de su programación por cable.

"¿Desde cuándo vives aquí? ¿O me perdí de algo? Porque si realmente vives aquí creo que debería obtener algún tipo de beneficio a cambio." –Dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y se quitaba la chaqueta.

"Ya tienes tu beneficio. Te hice la cena. ¿Y debo recordarte que fuiste tú quien me dio las llaves?" –Respondí sin alejar mi vista de la pantalla.

"No eres graciosa." –Me contestó mientras se desplomaba en el sofá y me jalaba para que descansara sobre su pecho.

"No es lo que solías decir." –Dije siguiéndole el juego.

"Lo dije primero." –Dijo dándome un rápido beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

"Lo siento. Pero es toda tu culpa: tu TV es fabulosa y tienes canales pagos que no yo me puedo permitir." –Contesté.

"Y todo este tiempo pensé que era por mi cuerpo ardiente." –Se quejó.

"Bonus extra."

Mirando la pantalla y dejando salir un suspiro dijo:

"Estoy exhausto."

"¿De verdad? ¿Dibujar todo el día puede dejarte exhausto?" –Pregunté levantando mi cabeza para poder mirarlo. "Pensé que tenías más energía." –Para ser honesta, me sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para dejar salir aquel comentario sin la entonación necesaria ni el lenguaje corporal para ser calificado como flirteo.

"Mira quién habla. ¿Revisar errores gramaticales te deja exhausta?" –Aparentemente el también percibió mi cansancio.

"Como no tienes idea… esos molestos adverbios… y ni siquiera me refiero a la confusión de homófonos." –Le respondí.

"Sip… tu trabajo es… aburrido." –Supuse que también estaba muy cansado como para tratar de encontrar un insulto más creativo.

"Cállate. Te hice la cena. ¿Cuándo me construirás mi casa?" –Demandé.

"Ya te lo dije mujer… no soy un constructor." –Me respondió con una mirada seria.

"Eres tan NO divertido."

"Tendrás tu casa cuando vivas en ella conmigo." –Dijo finalmente.

"No iré por ese camino de nuevo." –Me burlé cerrando mis ojos.

"¿Quién dijo que sería como antes? Me imagino un brillante futuro, tu solo tienes que seguir conmigo."

"Hasta ahora, ese futuro que pronosticas al parecer me incluye a mí descalza y embarazada en la cocina." –Dije recordándo sus promesas.

"Oh, pero será una cocina increíble: gourmet, vigas de madera rústica en el techo, encimeras de granito, piso de madera oscura debajo de tus muy hinchados pies, electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable…"

"¿Nevera sub-cero?" –Pregunté levantando mi cabeza de su pecho.

"Hornos de doble convección montados en la pared." –Dijo endulzando el panorama.

"Tú sabes cómo seducir a una chica, ¿verdad?" –Le sonreí.

"Hago lo que puedo. Vamos, veamos lo que hiciste, y si es tan delicioso como tú puede que también incluya una estufa de restaurante."

"¿Estás tratando de meterte en mis pantalones?" –Pregunté mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la cocina.

"¿En algún momento lo dudaste?" –Me devolvió la broma.

"Que divertido."

"Patético, de hecho…. Vamos a comer."

Comimos entre bromas y decidimos ver una película después.

No estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que estaba cansado porque se quedó dormido muy pronto. Cuando el teléfono sonó me levanté para atenderlo, tratando de no despertarlo.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Bella?" –Gritó la voz al otro lado.

"¿Esme?" –Dije sonriendo cuando reconocí su voz.

"¡Hola cielo! Es genial escucharte. Te estuve llamando a tu casa pero no pude encontrarte. Supongo que has estado pasando algún tiempo con Edward."

"Ah… si… aprovechándome de tu hijo, tiene cable. ¿Por qué no me has llamando al móvil?"

"Deduje que si no estabas en casa no tendrías tiempo para tener una larga charla. Así que, ¿cómo has estado mi niña? No hemos hablando en años."

Había algo sobre Esme que siempre me hacía sentir calmada y tranquila. Pensé que tal vez ese era el efecto del amor incondicional.

"Oh, estoy bien… emocionada por ser asistente en la editorial. Ya no estoy completamente al fondo de la cadena alimenticia, sólo un poco más arriba." –Dije.

"Eso es genial, estoy ansiosa por verte." –Pude oír su alegría al otro lado de la línea.

"Bueno, será pronto." –Dije recordando la boda.

"Lo sé. Recibimos la invitación de Alice, papá dice que lo estoy volviendo loco con lo emocionada que estoy por volver a tener a todos mis niños de vuelta en casa."

"Lo sé… siento si arruiné las cosas en el pasado." –Dije, leyendo demasiado entre sus palabras.

"Tonterías. La vida es complicada. Sólo estoy agradecida de que vengas. ¿Hiciste lo que necesitabas?"

"No lo sé… creo que he llegado a algunas realizaciones en todo este tiempo, y quiero creer que he crecido al menos un poco…. Tal vez incluso madurado. Pero supongo que ya es tiempo de volver… yo… creo que es mi tiempo de volver a ver a mamá y papá."

"Estoy muy feliz por ti mi niña." –Me dijo.

"Aún estoy nerviosa…. Pero creo que estoy lista." –Confesé.

"Ambos estamos muy orgullosos de ti. De todos ustedes."

"Así que, hablando de tus otros hijos, ¿te gustaría hablar con Edward? Puedo despertarlo." –Pregunté.

"No te preocupes cielo, déjalo dormir. Sólo hazle saber que llamé."

"Lo haré." –Prometí.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." –Dije antes de colgar.

Regresé al sofá y me arrodillé a un lado.

"Cullen… ve a dormir a tu cama o mañana estarás adolorido."

"Sólo si te quedas." –Contestó abriendo sus ojos. "Prometo ser bueno." –Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Okay, pero lo primero que harás en la mañana será llevarme a mi casa. No quiero irme a trabajar con la misma ropa de hoy." –Le dije.

"Te lo dije… deberías traer algunas de tus cosas aquí." –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

"No… no creo que sea conveniente."

"Como quieras. Vamos." –Indicó empujándome hacia la habitación.

* * *

Estaba sorprendida cuando oí la voz de Emmett en mi teléfono celular, dado que sólo me llamaba esporádicamente. En cambio, generalmente, oía de él por e-mail o a veces me decía hola mientras estaba al teléfono con Rose. No lo pensé mucho cuando me preguntó si quería encontrarme con él a tomar un café luego del trabajo, supuse que necesitaba alguna clase de consejo, consejo femenino, que no podría obtener de Rosalie.

Veía más viajes a boutiques de lujo con vestidos esponjosos en mi futuro.

"Así que… ¿a qué debo el placer de pasar tiempo con mi hermano mayor?" –Pregunté cuando llegué a la mesa donde estaba esperándome.

"¿Un hombre no puede ponerse al día con su hermanita?" –Dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándome.

"Oh Dios mío… se lo propondrás a Rose. ¿No es cierto?" –Dije sentándome en la mesa incapaz de esconder mi entusiasmo.

"Ah… en algún momento, pero no, esa no es la razón por la que te hice venir. De verdad quería pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, oír cómo te está yendo en el trabajo. ¿En qué andas?"

"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto no tiene nada de espontáneo?" –Pregunté leyendo a través de sus ojos.

"Sólo estoy preocupado por ti… quería comprobar que estabas bien. Sabes que te amo y me preocupo por ti." –Esto sonaba como el comienzo de un montón de mierdas.

"Ya escúpelo Emm." –Ordené.

"Primero ordenemos un poco de café. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Cappuccino de dieta." –Dije sin ninguna emoción.

"Disculpe señorita…" –Dijo llamando la atención de la camarera. "¿Podría traernos un cappuccino de dieta y un café negro?"

"En un momento, señor." –Respondió y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

"El café está ordenado. Ahora habla." –Le recordé.

"Ah… okay… aquí vamos…. Estoy preocupado." –Dijo, reuniendo todo su valor para mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Sobre?" –Pregunté jugueteando con los pequeños sobres de edulcorante.

"Tú y Edward."

Eso ganó mi atención.

"¿Qué hay sobre nosotros?" –Pregunté de forma defensiva.

"Últimamente han estado muy cercanos… tú prácticamente vives en su apartamento."

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?" –Pregunté retándolo.

"Hablé con mamá y ella mencionó que estaba cansada de llamarte a tu casa y que tu no estuvieras…. Y luego ella te encuentra en la casa de Edward."

"Primero que nada. Sólo sucedió una vez. Y segundo, somos amigos, pasamos tiempo juntos, no entiendo tu preocupación." –Respondí.

"No creo que sólo estén pasando tiempo juntos."

"¿Qué tratas de decir?" –Pregunté preocupada por sus palabras.

"No quiero decir nada. Solo pienso que están durmiendo juntos." –Finalmente puso sus cartas sobre la mesa.

"Emmett…." –Di un profundo respiro tratando de controlar mis emociones. "Estas fuera de lugar. No es de tu incumbencia lo que hagamos o no."

"Estoy preocupado. No quiero que cometas un error."

"¿Tú solo te fijas en mi? ¿Por lo hice en el pasado?" –Pregunté a punto de perder el control.

"No estabas aquí para ver lo que pasaba." –Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Y qué es eso que pasó? Ilumíname Emmett." –Demandé.

"Él estaba perdido. Como adormecido todo el tiempo."

"¿Y cómo crees que estaba yo? ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que me aleje de él?" –Estaba muy cerca de comenzar a gritar por la manera en que me estaba ofendiendo, pero la mirada de la camarera con nuestra orden que calmó.

"Aquí está su cappuccino… y su café negro… ¿algo más?" –Preguntó nuestra camarera ignorante de la discusión que estábamos teniendo.

"No… estamos bien, gracias…" –Dijo Emmett para que se retirara.

"Te estoy diciendo que estoy preocupado por ambos." –Continuó cuando ella se fue.

"Suena como si quisieras salvarlo a él de la plaga."

"Estoy preocupado por ambos, no solo él." –Dijo sorbiendo su café.

"¿Y todo esto es solo sobre ti o en realidad viene de un frente unido?" –Pregunté en shock por la idea.

"Todos hemos notado lo cercanos que se han vuelto." –Me dijo.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Están teniendo reuniones para discutir sobre nuestra vida privada?" –Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Claro que no. No estoy hablando en nombre de nadie más Bella. Sólo estoy aquí porque te amo."

"¿Cómo es que esto se siente como todo menos amor?" –Pregunté con amargura.

"Cree lo que quieras, pero creo que estás cometiendo un error."

"Escucha. No tengo que contarte nada sobre mi vida, pero sólo para tu información. Nada está sucediendo. De verdad estoy tratando de salvar lo que teníamos, tratando de ser su amiga."

"Ambos estás actuando como lo hacían cuando estaban juntos a escondidas. No estoy ciego, me di cuenta."

"No lo notaste la última vez."

"Bueno, ahora tengo una perspectiva." –Dijo alimentando mi creciente rabia.

"¿Qué eres nuestro guardián y protector?"

"Ustedes no son los únicos que sufrieron. Todos tuvimos que vivir las consecuencias."

"Tienes que estar malditamente bromeando. Mi relación murió. No funcionó con la persona con la que estaba viviendo y a quien consideraba el amor de mi vida, sin mencionar que eso significó perder a mi mejor amigo. ¿Y tú estás preocupado por cómo todo esto los afecta?" –Pregunté totalmente enfurecida.

"Ustedes nunca han sido una pareja normal. Esto afectó más que a ustedes dos, sus amigos, y mucho más que eso: su familia. ¿Tengo que recordarte el daño que se causó? Tú dejaste de venir a casa, mamá y papá estaban preocupados por ti. Tuve que ver como mi familia prácticamente se desintegra."

"Deja de exagerar Emm, suenas como una reina del drama llorona."

Me dio una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

"Puedes usar esa lengua tuya todo lo que quieras pero él no es el único inmune a ella. Yo también crecí contigo, ¿recuerdas? Y tú sabes muy bien que ambos pierden la perspectiva del mundo cuando están juntos."

"Siento que no todos podamos ser tan maduros como tu Emmett." –Dije sentándome de vuelta y cruzándome de brazos.

"Muy madura Bella… enójate todo lo que quieras. Tú sabes que tengo razón."

"¡No pretendas que saber algo de mi vida!" –Dije casi ahogándome con la amargura en mi garganta.

"Solía saberlo… cuando actuabas como mi hermana. Pero desde que rompieron parecería que olvidaron que somos familia." –También pude detectar el enojo en su voz.

"Entonces, todo se reduce a como jodí todo. A cómo dañé a esta familia."

"Fueron los dos." –Dijo sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

"¿Por qué me estás hablando a MI entonces? ¿Estás planeando decírselo también a él?" –Dije, suponiendo que había una razón por las que me escogió a mí para decirme esto.

"No. Te lo estoy diciendo porque me preocupo por ti. Y tú sabes que eres la única capaz de hacer algo al respecto."

"Porque soy una insensible, ¿verdad? ¿Temes lo que él pueda decirte? Me asombras Emmett…. Todo este tiempo he sido más que una hermana para ti…. ¿Y ahora no soy lo suficientemente buena para tu hermano?" –Pregunté realmente herida.

"Estás torciendo mis palabras… claro que me gustaría que la situación fuera diferente. Pero no haces las cosas bien."

"No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando Em, así que cierra la boca." –Le advertí.

"Sólo permanece fuera de su cama. Ya has pasado por este camino antes y todo termino mal."

"Otra vez, ¡no tienes una puta idea de lo que estás hablando!" –Ya no me importaba si alguien escuchaba.

"Bueno, sinceramente espero que tomes mi consejo." –Dijo dejando su tasa sobre la mesa y tirándose hacia atrás.

"Oh, sinceramente tus palabras van a afectar lo que hago con Edward, no te preocupes." –Dije poniéndome de pie y dejándolo solo.

Salí fuera del local echando humo, los nervios que me causó mi hermano me dejaron atónita.

La única cosa en mi mente en ese momento era lo mucho que me molestaron las palabras de Emmett. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirme que hacer? Yo era la única a cargo de mi vida."

Ahora tenía la necesidad imperativa de recuperar mi autonomía.

No necesitaba informarles a mis pies a dónde debían ir y no podía permitirme ni un minuto para reflexionar sobre lo que fue dicho o lo que tenía toda la intención de hacer.

Yo era una mujer con una misión.

"Hey… ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" –Escuché su voz desde su oficina.

Él estaba sentado en su mesa de dibujo y se corrió hacia un lado cuando me oyó llegar. Entré con toda la intención de escupir sobre las palabras de Emmett.

Tiré el lápiz de su mano y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

"Hola." –Dijo divertido por mi cercanía, aún desconociendo de lo que tramaba mi mente.

No dije ni una palabra, y sólo fui a por sus labios sin pedir ningún permiso, estaba segura que él era capaz de sentir mi ansia. Tenía esperanzas de poder nublar su mente lo suficiente como para que no dude de mi motivación.

Mis manos estaban ocupadas mientras mi boca hacia su trabajo, y mis dedos volaron botón por botón deshaciéndolos.

Edward parecía estar recuperado de su sorpresa inicial por mi cambio de comportamiento desde que comenzamos a devorarnos con todo el deseo contenido durante los últimos días.

Mi camisa estaba abierta y se levantó de su silla llevándome con él, mis brazos rodeando su cuello como si de ello dependiera mi vida mientras que mis piernas se enredaban en sus caderas.

Salimos de su oficina y cruzamos el pasillo hasta la habitación, moviéndonos y frotándonos uno contra el otro.

Me colocó contra el suave colchón y por primera vez desde que lo había atacado nos miramos a la cara, mi pecho moviéndose de forma agitada. Estaba casi segura de que podía ver mi propia lujuria a través de sus ojos. Y así el comenzó a deslizar sus manos por mis costados para detenerse en mis caderas mientras tomaba el borde de mis pantalones y los deslizaba por mis piernas.

Regresó sus manos a mi piel mientras me besaba dulcemente en los labios. Se estaba tomando su tiempo y eso me estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba dejar de pensar.

Sus manos encontraron el broche frontal de mi brasier de algodón negro y lo desprendió, liberándome, dejando que sus manos y labios exploraran esa tierna porción de mi cuerpo.

Mientras yo acariciaba su espalda por debajo de su camisa suelta y llevé mis labios a su oreja, la mordí por un segundo y sin pensarlo dos veces suspiré en ella. "Cógeme." –Le dije.

Sentí el efecto de mi palabra contra mi muslo, pero con un gruñido bajo sus movimientos se detuvieron abruptamente.

"Dios… Swan… tenemos que parar." –Dijo contra mi piel.

"En serio, ¿quieres parar justo ahora? Has estado hablando sobre esto todo el tiempo." –Dije totalmente frustrada.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Tenía la esperanza de que me lo harías." –Dije, con la necesidad aún presente en mis palabras.

"¡Mierda Swan!" –Dijo mirándome, pero con su cuerpo aún encima mío.

"No estoy totalmente segura, pero creo que los chicos encuentran eso halagador." –Dije mientras mordía mi labio inferior, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de volver a encender su deseo.

"No es momento para sarcasmos." –Dijo, tirando abajo todas mis esperanzas.

"Pensé que te gustaba."

"No puedo hacer esto." –Dijo derrotado.

"No me hagas esto a mí… no me dejes así." –Mi necesidad se había convertido en una urgencia.

"Sabes de tenemos que parar." –Dijo.

"No otra vez… por favor… mírame… estoy totalmente vulnerable y expuesta… lista para ti…. Por favor…." –Rogaba sin ninguna vergüenza.

"No hay nada que desee más…. Pero no importa si me voy o me quedo…. De todas formas voy a estar cometiendo un error…. Sólo estoy escogiendo lo que causará menor dolor." –Dijo, pidiéndome ayuda con sus ojos.

"No…" –Dije tratando de detenerlo con mis piernas envueltas fuertemente alrededor de él.

"Dios… lo necesito…. Déjame ir." –Me dijo tratando de liberarse a sí mismo agarrándome del pie y dejándolo a un lado.

"Pero te quiero… mírame… te quiero."

"Bella…." –Dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho, besando suavemente bajo mi seno izquierdo y sosteniéndome fuertemente contra él por un segundo, y luego soltándome. "Vas a tener que darme muchos puntos a mi favor por esto Swan." –Se puso de pie y alejó de de mí.

"¿A dónde vas?" –Pregunté.

"Ducha fría…. Y cuando salga es mejor que estés vestida." –Dijo sin mirarme.

Me quedé en la misma posición por unos minutos, oyendo el agua caer. Me sentía herida y expuesta, pero aún enojada. Me volví a vestir en silencio tratando de averiguar que hacer luego.

Pero una cosa tenía clara: no quería tener que enfrentarme a Edward cuando saliera de la ducha, así que tenía muy poco tiempo para prepararme y escapar.

Casi estaba en la puerta.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" –Preguntó detrás de mí.

"Déjame ir." –Dije incapaz de mirarlo de vuelta.

"¿Qué sucedió?" –Preguntó caminando hacia mí.

"Emmett me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de tu cama." –Confesé encarándolo, pero manteniendo mis ojos en el suelo.

"¿Y eso no sonó mal para ti?" –Preguntó con una mirada disgustada.

"Estaba increíblemente enojada con él por decirme como debo actuar."

"Voy a darle un buen golpe en la cara." –Dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"¿Por casi haber echado un polvo? Eso suena un poco duro." –Dije en un pobre intento de broma.

"Vamos a tratar de resolver esto." –Me dijo abrazándome fuerte.

Y así me di por vencida, dejándome llevar por él.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Luego de mi intento de escape, Edward nos llevó hasta el sillón de la sala y me sentó sobre su regazo con mi cabeza descansando en su pecho, y luego me hizo detallarle mi encuentro con nuestro hermano.

"Emmett es un idiota" – Dijo finalmente.

"No hables así de él. Es nuestro hermano y lo amamos." –Le recordé.

"¿Ahora mismo sientes que lo amas?" –Preguntó jugando con mi cabello.

"Lo amo, pero en realidad me gustaría golpearlo en la cara."

"Creo que eso sería una buena idea."

"Pero no lo harás. Yo no seré la causante de una pelea entre ustedes. Son hermanos." –Hice referencia a su vínculo.

"Y hasta lo que sé tú eres su hermana, y eso no lo detuvo. No puedo creer que haya ido a hablar contigo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo conmigo? Sabía que lo hubiera golpeado."

"No creo que él tema enfrentarse contigo." –Dije pensando en el tamaño de Emmett.

"Peor. Él piensa que la única que lleva los pantalones aquí eres tú." –Estaba molesto.

"¿En serrio? ¿Vas a dejar que esto se transforme en una amenaza a tu masculinidad?" –Ahora me estaba levantando, soportando mi cuerpo con mis manos en su pecho.

"No. Estoy preocupado con lo que esto vaya a suponer para nuestra relación." –Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Bueno, casi resultó de una manera muy satisfactoria, pero tú te encargaste de impedirlo." –Le di mi sonrisa más encantadora.

"Sabías muy bien que debía hacerlo" –Dijo colocando el cabello sobre mi rostro detrás de mis orejas.

"O no hacerlo, si no recuerdo mal… hmmm…." –Cerré mis ojos e hice un rápido reconocimiento de mis sensaciones. "Si… mi frustración sexual piensa lo mismo."

"Contrario a lo que debes creer…. Tampoco fue un paseo por el parque para mí." –Dijo sonriendo.

"Bien… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" –Pregunté.

"No lo sé… dejemos que esto se calme… por lo que importa… no creo que nada haya cambiado. En todo caso, me siento orgulloso de nosotros."

"Te refieres a que estás orgulloso de ti mismo. Yo estuve a punto de arruinarlo todo." –Admití.

"Eso no suena tan negativo como quieres que sea." –Comentó, divertido por mi anterior situación.

"Claro… búrlate de mí. Yo soy la inmadura."

"Sabes que no es verdad. Si recuerdo bien, hace un mes atrás yo era un verdadero idiota." –Dijo.

"Genial, así que ahora yo soy la idiota."

"No es cierto. Te he visto en tus mejores y peores momentos. Y créeme, tú excitada y apenas vestida… no es realmente tu peor momento."

"¿Así que no sostienes en mi contra que mi idea de escupir sobre las amenazas de Emmett te estaba resultando seductora?" -Pregunté intrigada.

"Siempre y cuando sea yo a quien recurres cuando estés molesta… o excitada… no me puedo quejar." –Admitió.

"Realmente no creo que estar abrazados en tu sillón sea precisamente un comportamiento de amigos." –Opiné apoyando mi cabeza nuevamente.

"Bueno Toto, tengo la sensación de que ya no estamos en Kansas."

"Nop. Tratar de abalanzarme sobre ti cambió las cosas." –Dije.

"No olvides el gran momento que tuvimos el mes pasado. Como sea. Creo que estamos en una especie de limbo. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor sobre el limbo?"

"¿Qué es super divertido para jugar si estás borracho?" –Dije con mi usual tono encantador.

"No. Bueno, esa es la segunda mejor cosa. Lo mejor es que el limbo es una etapa temporal."

"Creo que estás pensando en el purgatorio. El limbo, creo yo, es permanente." –Lo corregí.

"Como sea. ¿Quieres que te diga mi punto o vamos a discutir sobre teología?"

"Lo siento. Entonces, ¿estamos en una etapa temporal?" –Sugerí volviendo al punto que estaba tratando de explicarme.

"Si, lo estamos."

"Entonces, ¿hacia qué nos estamos dirigiendo?" –Pregunté realmente interesada en su idea.

"Ah… ¿no has oído que el viaje es más importante que el destino?" –Dijo levantando sus cejas.

"¿Aún sigues teniendo un punto sobre nosotros o sólo estás divagando?"

"Completamente serio…. Pienso que estamos teniendo esa progresión normal que tienen todas las relaciones pero que nosotros nunca tuvimos."

"¿Te refieres a ese torpe comienzo de las citas que deberíamos haber tenido en lugar de a mí dándome por vencida y ofreciéndome tan fácilmente?" –Pregunté.

"Hey, fueron buenos tiempos." –Dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo que mí cabeza rebote con el movimiento de su pecho.

"¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?" –Pregunté pensando en ello.

"Fue…."

"… rara." –Completé.

"Realmente lo fue…. Pero por extraña que haya sido, atesoro ese recuerdo."

"¿Lo haces?" –Pregunté levantando mi cabeza para quedar entre su cabeza y su hombro.

"Me gusta ser tu hombre." –Suspiró sobre mi mejilla.

"¿Eso es lo que eres?" –Le dije para molestarlo.

"Me gusta pensar que lo soy…."

"Lo eres…." –Le aseguré.

"Mereces que luche por ti."

"Pero no pelearás con Emm." –Dije inclinando mi cabeza, de modo que nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

"Me voy a casa. Pero te digo una cosa Cullen…. No aceptaré un "no" la próxima vez. No creo ser capaz de revivir esa situación otra vez." –Le advertí.

"Prometo que no diré no. Ven aquí."

No cuestioné su orden y simplemente lo besé.

"¿Me quieres menos por no haberte hecho el amor?" –Me preguntó.

"Por extraño que parezca… creo que sólo un buen hombre haría lo que tú hiciste. Pienso que incluso me hace quererte un poco más." –Dije para darle mayor importancia.

"Trabajar duro para conseguir resultados seguros." –Agregó con una sonrisa.

"No lo sabía. Creo que en realidad me tuviste siempre." –Admití.

"Si… gracias por eso de nuevo."

"¿Qué haremos con Emmett?"

"¿Golpearlo en la cara está fuera de discusión?" –Preguntó.

"Creo que sí. Le prometí a Esme que seríamos una familia feliz de nuevo."

"Sin embargo debo hablar con él, todavía pienso que fue una mierda que viniera a hablar contigo y no conmigo."

"¿El resultado hubiera sido distinto si lo hubiera hecho contigo?"

"Podría haber recibido un golpe en la cara… o yo hubiera sido el rechazado para tener sexo."

"¿Lo dices para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor?" –Dije suponiendo que la respuesta era un sí.

"Todo por mi novia."

"¿Eso es lo que soy ahora?"

"Creo que es el momento de parar con las tonterías y dejar de engañarnos." –Respondió.

"¿Pero ahora lo estamos haciendo bien?"

"Sí." –Me respondió. "Vamos, te llevaré a casa."

"¿Nunca me dejarás caminar a casa, verdad?"

"Ya te he explicado eso, así que deja de preguntar tonterías."

"Sí señor." –Dije poniéndome de pié y saludando.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, entré temprano en la oficina de Patrick para nuestra reunión programada. Me había acostumbrado a los métodos poco ortodoxos de mi buen amigo para manejar a su grupo de trabajo, por lo que no me resultaba extraño cuando estos asuntos terminaban siendo más como momentos de social incluyendo trabajo en vez de reuniones en donde se hacen alusiones a una o dos cosas sobre nuestras vidas.

"Buenos días amor." –Me saludó en el momento que entré en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, dejando una pila de papeles sobre este.

"Buenos días Patrick." –Respondí con un falso acento británico que traté de copiar.

"Creo que eso fue ofensivo, ¿sabes?" –Dijo mirándome.

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo encuentras ofensivo? ¿Y se supone que yo lo debo considerar cuando me dices que necesito, y cito, "un buen polvo" como una broma?"

"Solo estoy diciendo lo obvio. Pero ambos sabemos que ya te has encargado de ello. Pero espera… suenas como tratando de seguir siendo tan mordaz y oscura como siempre, pero algo es diferente ahora…."

"No sé de lo que me hablas inglesito*."

"¿Usas insultos australianos? Debes haber estados buscando insultos por internet. ¿Qué te sucede que te noto menos chispeante de los usual, y con eso me refiero a esa nube negra de sarcasmo que siempre te rodea?"

"No lo sé… simplemente las cosas lucen un poco más rosas hoy, y con eso me refiero a menos mierda." –Respondí con una falsa sonrisa de comercial.

"¿Tu escasamente vestido Ex hizo una reaparición?" –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia Pat." –Dije mirando los papeles que traje conmigo. "Y sobre la tarea que me diste…."

"Tema delicado…. Bueno, pero mis asuntos incluyen saber por qué mis pequeños siervos son felices."

"Estoy feliz por el simple hecho de estarlo" –Expresé sonriendo dispuesta a no darle nada.

"¿Nada de andar liberando energía últimamente?" –Dijo inclinándose sobre su escritorio apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos.

"Estoy bastante segura de que este tipo de conversaciones van en contra de la política de la compañía." –Dije volviendo a observar los papeles y anotando algunas cosas.

"Nací en otro continente, por lo que esas cosas no me afectas de la misma forma."

"Qué conveniente. ¿Luego vas a interpretar tu papel de amigo gay? Y no… no estuve liberando nada."

"¿Qué harás esta noche? ¿Quieres ir a un bar con el viejo y buen Patrick?"

"Contrariamente con las creencias populares, los bares gay, no son tan divertidos para una bruja como yo. De hecho voy a salir con Elyse y Jack." –Comenté.

"¿Serás el mal tercio entre la alfilerera y su novio?" –Preguntó mirando los papeles que le estaba pasando.

"Ella ya no tiene más el arete en su ceja… y no… no seré mal tercio."

"¡Esto se pone interesante! ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho cariño?" –Ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero disfrutaba mucho molestándome.

"No… sólo que Edward viene." –Dije sabiendo que estaba cayendo en su trampa.

"¿Ya te ha propuesto algo estable entre ustedes?" –Ahora se estaba burlando de mí.

"Crece de una vez Patrick. Nosotros funcionamos como amigos."

"Y a mí me calientan las mujeres." –Respondió.

Le di una mirada molesta.

"Okay. Volvamos al trabajo entonces, si te vas a poner tan encantadora."

Sentí que algo me vibraba en el bolsillo.

"Sólo espérame un segundo Pat, creo que tengo que contestar."-Dije cuando vi el nombre de Rosalie brillando en la pantalla.

"Okay amor, pero debes tener en cuenta que sigo siendo tu jefe."

"Entonces debes tratar de actuar como uno." –Salí hacia a la sala de copiado para tomar esa llamada la cual no estaba muy segura de querer recibir.

La llamada había sido bastante rápida. Rose me dijo que había oído de mi querido hermano lo que ocurrió, y que ella quería reunirse conmigo para el almuerzo, para resarcir el daño que Emmett había hecho. Estuve de acuerdo en encontrarme con ella en un pequeño local que estaba a mitad de camino de nuestros trabajos.

"Rose. Veo que te haces cargo de los desastres de Em. Menos mal que te dedicas a las relaciones públicas." –Dije sentándome en una mesa esquinera.

"Me alegra mucho verte cielo. En momentos como estos me doy cuenta de que hice una buena elección en mi carrera, teniendo en cuenta lo propenso que es tu hermano a abrir la boca sin pensar."

"Nunca se detiene… es como una máquina." –Bromeé.

"Y tiene la misma gracia. Pero sabes que tiene buenas intenciones." –Pude notar que estaba tratando de remediar la situación.

"¿Cómo lo había llamado él, 'un idiota con corazón de oro'?" –Bromeé otra vez, pero por la falta de risa de su parte, sentí que bromear sobre Emmett no era lo mejor delante de su novia.

"Estuvo fuera de lugar que te dijera lo que debes hacer Bella, estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero…."

"¿Vas a defenderlo?" –Pregunté sin poder esconder mi molestia.

"No justifico lo que hizo, pero puedo ver por qué lo hizo." –Dijo.

"¿Ahora estás de su lado?" –Pregunté.

"No. Yo no creo lo que él dijo, pero tienes que entender que cuando se trata de apoyar a alguien, no esperes que no sea al hombre que amo, ¿no? Tú de todas las personas debes comprender eso." –Rose era brutalmente honesta y la amaba por ello, incluso si no era particularmente de mi agrado en este momento.

"No te quiero poner en contra de él, pero es que no puedo comprender la actitud que tomó." –Dije.

"Entiendo que el hizo lo que hizo por amor, sin importar cuan idiota haya sido su idea."

"Te aseguro que eso no era amor." –Respondí con amargura.

"Ahí es donde estás equivocada Bella. ¿No recuerdas que él estaba dispuesto a pelear contra su propio hermano para protegerte?" –Y pude recordar esa actitud caballerosa que había tomado por defender mi 'honor'.

"Lo recuerdo…. Pero él está complicando algo que ya de por sí lo es. Y todo lo que he estado tratando de hacer es encontrar la manera de sanar." –Dije siendo completamente honesta.

"Entiendo. ¿Qué dijo Edward cuando se enteró lo que dijo Emmett?"

"Quería golpearlo en la cara. Pero no te preocupes que los rostros de ambos seguirán intactos. Lo convencí de que no hiciera nada. Tomó mucho trabajo de mi parte lograrlo."

Rosalie me miró levantando una ceja.

"No esa clase de trabajo, no es mi culpa que tengas una mente degenerada…. La parte divertida fue… si es que es divertida y no patética… que Emmett casi consigue lo contrario de lo que pretendía… traté de acostarme con Edward para probar que nadie puede controlarme."

"Eso es lo que le dije que probablemente sucedería." –Estuvo de acuerdo.

"Pero puedes decirle a Em que puede quedarse tranquilo, esa fue la única oportunidad que tuvo para rechazarme. Mi autoestima está realmente alta en estos momentos." –Dije abriendo mucho mis ojos y sonriendo de forma irónica.

"Siento mucho eso cariño. Así que… ¿qué pasa con ustedes ahora?"

"¿Estás del lado de mi hermano? ¿O del lado bueno?" –Le pregunté.

"No. Pero de verdad espero que las cosas estén resultando entre ustedes."

"Yo creo que sí… nos estamos tomando todo muy, muy lentamente. De hecho Emmett no podría haber estado más equivocado."

"Eso suena como a Emmett. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se supone que tenemos que evitar que ambos se pateen el culo?" –Preguntó Rose.

"Bueno, estoy tratando de detener a Edward de querer golpear a Emmett en la cara, pero creo que no hay manera de evitarlo. Necesita haber una confrontación, y nosotros necesitamos resolver esto porque Esme está esperando que todos sus niños vuelvan a casa felices y alegres para la boda. Luego de tanto tiempo sin reunirnos todo juntos, no creo que debamos hacerle esto a ella."

"Estoy de acuerdo en que ustedes tres debes resolver las cosas, pero no te enviaré a Em para que lo golpeen." –Me advirtió. Puede que haya estado enojada con mi hermano, pero sin dudas estaba contenta de que mi amiga estuviese dispuesta a defenderlo.

"¿Viste el tamaño que tiene tu hombre?" –Pregunté con mofa.

"Ah, si… pero también sé que tú y Edward son ingeniosos, y no espero que con sus palabras le aplasten el espíritu a mi Em."

"No vamos a hacer eso. Lo amamos. Pero estuvo muy cerca de arruinar las cosas para nosotros… aunque sea por amor… sin embargo ahora lo acepto. Y tampoco espero que Edward y Em peleen."

"¿Qué es lo que sugieres?" –Preguntó.

"Bueno, creo que debemos darles algo de tiempo antes de tratar de forzarlos a verse. Sin embargo te prometo que no dejaré que Edward vaya a confrontarlo."

"Suena como una buena idea. Vamos a ordenar algo para comer, estoy hambrienta, hablemos sobre algo más positivo."

"¿La boda de Alice?" –Pregunté mientras hacía una seña a la camarera para que se acercara.

"¿No se está volviendo loca con las preparaciones?" –Preguntó feliz de centrarnos en los defectos de alguien más en lugar de los nuestros.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche me encontré con Edward en un pequeño bar.

"Hey." –Saludé mientras se levantaba y me besaba suavemente en los labios.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" –Pregunté incapaz de ocultar mi diversión por la situación.

"Te estoy besando inocentemente. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy comenzando a pensar que nos perdimos de algo al saltearnos toda esa etapa torpe de las citas." –Me dijo.

"¿Por saltarnos torpe y directamente a la etapa de la cama?" –Pregunté como respuesta.

"Sí…"

"Hoy tuve un hermoso almuerzo con Rose."

"¿Cómo se encuentra la amante de la escoria más grande de la tierra, formalmente llamado mi hermano?"

"Vamos… no es tan malo…. Y ella está bien, se disculpó por el comportamiento de Em y me aseguró que aunque esté equivocado y haya exagerado un poco, nuestra querido hermano sólo está preocupado por nosotros." –Resumí.

"¿Qué le dijiste sobre nosotros?"

"Nada en especial, sólo que estamos tratando de sanar nuestra relación."

"Creo que debemos dejar de preocuparnos por lo que piensen." –Dijo.

"¿Estás listo para decírselos?"

"No voy a discutir nuestros asuntos privados con nadie más, creo que ese es un error que no estoy dispuesto a repetir. Deja que todos piensen lo que quieran, no me avergüenzo de nada." –Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

"¿Estás dispuesto a poner esta teoría en práctica cuando Alice comience con su interrogatorio?"

"¿Está es una de esas cosas de 'vamos a enseñarle a Emmett una lección'?" –Preguntó.

"Mejor tarde que nunca." –Respondí bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

"¿Para cuándo es esto?"

"Una semana y media." –Respondí.

"Hola chicos." –La voz de Elyse nos hizo girarnos y olvidar los asuntos de familia.

"Hola Elyse… Jack. Ha pasado mucho tiempo." –Nos saludamos estrechándonos las manos.

"¿Todavía sigues haciendo suposiciones equivocadas?" –Me preguntó.

"Todo el tiempo…." –Respondí.

"Ed, amigo. Han sido sólo un par de horas." –Dijo palmeando la espalda de Edward.

"Jack… Elyse, luces adorable."

"Encantada de verte usando más ropa." –Elyse se burló de él.

"Ya la conoces." –Dijo apuntándome con el dedo. "Le encanta tenerme mostrando un poco de piel." –Fue su respuesta rápida y sin titubear.

"Cállate Cullen, o comenzaré a revelar tus secretitos, y todos no serán relacionados con el sexo. Tengo años de material." –Dije mirándolo.

"No dirán ninguna cosa sexual porque sabes que siempre llevo las de ganar con eso." –Dijo probándome.

"¿Son así todo el tiempo?" –Preguntó Jack a su novia.

"Por lo que sé." –Fue su respuesta.

"Eso explica esa especie de danza de apareamiento que hicieron la noche que te conocí." –Comentó Jack.

"Oye, que obtuviste su número gracias a nosotros." –Le recordé.

"Okay, vamos a conseguir algo de comer, me muero de hambre." –Respondió Elyse.

Ciertamente ahora nos encontrábamos en aguas desconocidas.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Way Back**

_**Capítulo 13**_

En las relaciones y su progresión se tiende a llegar a un punto donde comienzas a experimentar una extraña sensación de deja vú. Las situaciones comienzan a repetirse, incluso más que al comienzo de la relación, y parecen llevar un muy conocido ciclo. Se trata de la seguridad y familiaridad que nos reconforta, pero luego, en el fondo de nuestras mentes comienza a formarse una idea: ¿nos encontramos en la misma espiral que eventualmente nos llevará hacia un final inevitable?

Pero nuevamente te reencuentras en el mismo territorio conocido: los brazos que una vez te sostuvieron ahora llenan tu mente de esperanzas y sueños, que parecen llevarse gran parte de tus miedos. No hay necesidad de volver a recoger los pedazos de amor, no desde que él está allí. Sin celos por besos pasados y tiernas caricias, porque ahora él las tiene todas.

Eres la misma persona pero, sin embargo, completamente diferente.

Un gran cliché.

Pero funciona.

Es un viaje de reconocimiento y descubrimiento.

Y aun nos encontramos en él.

Los amigos, por otro lado, reaccionan muy diferente ante los segundos intentos… y todavía peor en los que le siguen.

Verás… ellos tienen una externa, a veces objetiva y a veces parcial, visión sobre el final de una relación, y por lo tanto no siempre son los que animan a que se produzca una reconciliación.

Ellos siguen siendo escépticos sobre un panorama en el que nosotros creemos.

"¿Estás lista para hacer esto?" –Preguntó Edward fuera del domicilio de Alice y Jasper.

Mi confianza para encarar a todos repentinamente había desaparecido.

"¿Por qué siento como si estuviésemos por cruzar las líneas del enemigo?"

"Oh vamos, son nuestros amigos." –Respondió.

"Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa." –Expliqué al mismo tiempo que la puerta era abierta.

"Hola chicos." –Nos recibió Alice con una sonrisa, pero se tornó un poco incomoda cuando vio nuestras manos enlazadas.

"Alice." –Dijo Edward dándole un suave abrazo.

"¿Cómo estás?" –Pregunté tratando de hacer una pequeña charla.

"Bien. Vamos, entren."

"Jasper." –Dije mientras entraba y lo veía sentado en el sofá.

"Me alegra verlos, chicos." –Dijo poniéndose de pie.

"¿Están Rose y Em?" –Preguntó Edward.

"En la cocina" –Comentó Jasper.

Edward me llevó a la cocina todavía sosteniendo mi mano y la tensión era palpable cuando Emmett y Rosalie nos vieron entrar, nuestro hermano además había adoptado una postura defensiva.

"Hola chicos. Creo que voy a ir con Alice y Jasper para que puedan hablar." –Dijo Rosalie, consciente de lo que necesitábamos hacer en ese momento.

"Gracias Rose." –Agradecí honestamente por su tacto.

Tomé asiento en la mesa mientras Edward se quedó de pie cerca de mí, encarando Emmett, quien estaba parado al lado del refrigerador.

"¿Quieren una cerveza?" –Preguntó agachándose para abrirlo y sacar dos más.

"Claro." –Respondió Edward.

"Tensión y alcohol. Esto seguro va a estar bueno." –Bromeé rodando mis ojos.

"Eres incapaz de abandonar tu sentido del humor, ¿verdad?" –Dijo Emmett con poca diversión.

"Es parte de mis encantos, cielo…" –Traté de usar mi viejo tono burlón.

Emmett nos alcanzó un par de cervezas y Edward abrió la mía. Mantuvimos silencio por un momento mientras dábamos algunos sorbos, desde que "espera" aparentemente pasó a ser el nombre del juego en el que estábamos.

"¿De verdad vamos a fingir que no sucede nada?" –Edward fue el primero en romper el hielo.

"Bueno…" –Dijo Emmett tomando otro sorbo, mirándome y, en su lugar, ignorando a Edward. "Parece que decidiste no hacer caso a mis advertencias así que puedo decir que tú ya comenzaste fingiendo."

Edward se adelantó unos pasos, visiblemente molesto.

"No le hables de esa manera."

"Estoy hablando con mi hermana, no tu novia, así que no te metas."

Ambos estaban saliéndose de sus cabales.

"Al parecer disfrutas de dejarme fuera de esto, se está convirtiendo en una costumbre. ¿Y, por favor, podrías dejar de hablarle en ese tono?"

"No necesito que me defiendas Edward." –Dije molesta porque parecía que era una pobre indefensa.

"¿Ahora tú la tomarás contra mí?" –Preguntó mirándome con incredulidad.

"Lo haré si vas a convertirme en tu damisela en apuros, puedes apostar tu culo en que lo haré."

"Y con estos ambos demuestran mi punto." –Dijo Emmett sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¡Callate Em!" –Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué tienes que hablarle a ella en lugar de a mí?"

"¿Hola? Sigo aquí." –Dije sintiéndome ignorada.

"¿Quieres que te ponga atención?" –Preguntó Emmett dirigiéndose a mí. "Bien. No sé por qué tuviste que dejar que esto llegara tan lejos. Sólo fui a hablarte para asegurarme de que no hicieras nada precipitado."

"¿Nada precipitado? ¿Piensas que esto es precipitado?" –Edward dijo asombrado.

"De hecho creo que esto es absolutamente lo opuesto a precipitado. Es más bien como algo largo y tedioso." –Dije corrigiéndolo.

"Swan, aprecio tu carisma para tomarte todo tan literal, pero te estás desviando del punto." –Me regañó Edward otra vez.

"Esta discusión entre los tres no está funcionando…. Y lamento decirte esto a ti Bella, pero son como un caballo salvaje: siempre se precipitan en todo… Como la manera en que terminaron juntos la primera vez: eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Nunca se detienen a pensar." –Para entonces Emmett estaba usando su cerveza a medio beber para apuntarme.

"¿Qué quieres que diga Emmett?" –Pregunté levantando el tono y usando mis manos para darle más énfasis. "¿Que no me intereso por esta familia? ¿Que no me preocupo por él?¿O tú?" –Dije finalmente exponiéndome a él.

"No es eso. No es que estoy contra ti, pero siempre me pregunto si ustedes tienen conciencia de las repercusiones de sus actos." –Emmett trató de calmarse.

"De nuevo, nunca lo hablaste conmigo, así que no me digas que estás preocupado sobre lo que pienso." –Edward era el único que se sentía fuera de esto.

"Ustedes dos no van a tener una riña para ver quién es más hombre…" –Dije, molesta por su leguaje corporal. "Y definitivamente no me van a dejar fuera si van a discutir sobre mi vida privada." –Les advertí.

"También se trata de la mía." –Dijo Edward, volviéndose hacia mí.

"Bueno, esta es mi familia…"

Habíamos llegado a nuestro primer impasse.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hay entre ustedes?" –Preguntó Emmett.

"No es tu maldito asunto." –Respondió Edward.

"Lo es si se trata de mi familia. ¿De verdad estás buscando arruinarlo como cuando ella se fue, Edward?" –Le preguntó, haciéndome enojar por la acusación.

"¿Así que es por eso que fuiste a hablar con ella en vez de conmigo? ¿Porque resulta que soy su maldito títere? Me estoy cansando de ustedes dos, de que piensen que soy débil porque no soy tan fuerte." –Dijo mirando a Emmett y luego a mí.

"¿Ves? Yo soy la perra que te abandonó. Te dije que eso es lo que todos ven." –Esto era una pelea a tres puntas.

"¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que haga un anuncio público diciendo lo que pasó? Porque no estoy seguro de qué fue lo que sucedió." –Una vez más Edward se volvió hacia mí.

"Sabes muy bien lo que sucedió." –Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirando hacia abajo.

Edward vino hacia mí y colocó sus palmas sobre mis piernas.

"Eso es algo entre tú y yo, y vamos a tener esa conversación, pero no ahora."

"¿Hola? Están tratando de solucionar las cosas conmigo, pero me puedo ir si lo suyo es más importante…. Como siempre." –Emmett incluso fingió marcharse.

"¡Oh vamos, ya deja de actuar! ¿Qué hay para decir Em? Estamos juntos… tratando de hacerlo bien esta vez. No creo que esperes que te pidamos permiso." –Dije con frustración.

"No quiero que me pidan permiso, ¿pero acaso han considerado lo que sus acciones causan? ¡Maldita sea! No quiero una lista de todo lo que sucede entre ustedes, pero la última vez que estuvieron juntos tuve que arreglármelas para caminar entre un montón de tragedia. Y todavía ninguno de los dos se molestó en explicarnos absolutamente nada." –Dijo refiriéndose a aquella noche de Shakespeare.

"¡Pero Em! Estába en medio de una gran situación, viendo mi vida desmoronarse; siento no haberme sentado contigo a explicarte que tu hermano y yo estábamos en una relación, oh espera… ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviésemos en una." –Ya estaba molesta.

"Ese es exactamente mi punto. Su relación nunca se desarrollo de forma progresiva, es como un desastre natural."

"No sabes nada al respecto Emmett" –Le advirtió Edward.

"¿Perdón? Claro que lo sé. Era yo el que dormía en la otra habitación, ¿recuerdas?"

"Escuchar a través de las paredes no te da un punto de vista." –Dije.

"Estuve allí y no creo que tuviese uno." –Comentó Edward.

"¡Cállate Cullen, no estás ayudando!" –Grité enojada por su comentario.

"Por favor podrías llamarlo de otra forma, es confuso." –Dijo Emmett molesto.

"En resumen Em: no me voy a disculpar." –Aseguró Edward. "El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere. No por eso te amamos menos. ¿Esperamos que está vez terminemos como antes? Puedes apostar que no. ¿Tenemos una bola de cristal para saber que sucederá? En absoluto, pero voy a arriesgarme a jugar porque no tengo otra opción, porque mi felicidad depende de esto. Y desearía que me apoyaras en esto. Que nos apoyes a ambos."

"Bueno, gracias. Siento que tengas que haberte estancado en esta situación por mi culpa." –Dije un poco dolida por la implicación de que yo sea un giro no deseado e inevitable del destino.

"Swan ya déjalo." –Contestó molesto.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?" –Se burló Emmett, encantado de demostrar que teníamos más cosas malas que buenas.

"¡Emmett ya cierra tu maldita boca! Ustedes no saben nada." –Dije incapaz de soportarlo más.

"Porque soy estúpido, ¿no?" –Gritó furioso.

"¿Así como yo soy precipitada e inmadura?" –Pregunté en respuesta.

"Y aparentemente, yo soy invisible." –Agregó Edward mirando hacia el suelo y elevando las cejas.

Juro que era como el Jan Brady* de la familia

"¿Vamos a seguir arrastrando todos los estúpidos estereotipos en esta familia?" –Preguntó Emmett, probando que su propio estereotipo era definitivamente infundado.

"Pensé que suponíamos arreglar esto." –Edward dijo decepcionado.

"Entonces, ¿cómo arreglamos esto Em? ¿Quieres que lo deje? ¿Quieres que no nos volvamos a hablar nunca más? ¿Debo abandonarlos a todos y dejarte ser?" –Dije tratando de hacerle ver lo irracional de su reacción.

"Esto es ridículo, tú eres mi hermana."

"Entonces ayúdame con esto." –Le supliqué.

"Bien… Nunca tuve la intención de que se me fuera de las manos. Sólo espero que piensen en las consecuencias que todo esto tiene sobre la familia. No les daré más problemas, pero tampoco esperen que esté saltando de felicidad en este momento." –Finalmente reconoció.

"No necesitamos que seas nuestra animadora, simplemente que te mantengas fuera." –Dije.

"Bien, ahora Bella, por favor danos un poco de tiempo a solas." –Me pidió con calma.

"Estás loco si crees que me iré y los dejaré hablar sobre mí." –Dije, segura de que me apoyaría en eso.

"Creo que Emmett tiene razón." –Edward dijo en cambio.

"Apuesto a que… ¿qué? ¿Estás drogado o algo? ¿Van a tratar de golpearse en la cara?" –Pregunté preocupada.

"No. Solo ve, ¿ok? Hay ciertas cosas que a los hombres les gusta hablar en privado, no necesitas estar en cada conversación que tenemos." –Me informó Emmett.

"Pero soy yo." –Supliqué.

"Y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, no importa lo mucho que intentas ser uno de nosotros, no lo eres." –Edward me dijo amablemente, bajándome de la barra y dándome un rápido beso.

"Tú probablemente lo sabes de primera mano Edward…." –Se burló Emmett.

"Muy maduro Em." –Dije lanzándole una mirada.

"¡Rose! Llévate a Bella." –Gritó.

"No te atrevas." –Le advertí.

"Ya lo hice." –Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bella, creo que deberías venir con nosotras." –Dijo Rose empujándome hacia Alice. Jasper se había dado por vencido en fingir ser sociable y estaba viendo algún deporte en la TV.

"No. Esto me involucra." –Dije.

"Hay otras cosas de las que necesitamos hablar. No todo se refiere a ti." –Dijo Edward.

"No esperas que me crea eso."

"Me creas o no, pero hay más en el mundo además de ti." –Añadió Emmett.

"Bien. Pero lo averiguaré de todas formas." –Dije mirando amenazadoramente a los ojos de Edward.

"Seguro. Cuando tú no m escondas nada de tu vida." –Dijo, retándome en su lugar.

"Esta noche no llegarás a segunda base." –Trataba de molestarlo.

"¿Quieres apostar?" –Fue todo lo que respondió sin mirarme.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación de Alice, me senté en su cama sintiéndome derrotada mientras ella y Rose estaban en el closet, comenzando a seleccionar algunas de sus cosas para preparar la mudanza.

"Bella relájate. No es como si fuese la primera vez que hablan sin ti. No necesitan que estés arbitrando todo el tiempo." –Dijo Alice.

"No. Ellos probablemente están hablando de su propia relación, y si, su relación puede ser tangencial, pero no todo tiene que estar centrado en ti." –Rose no tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba.

"Siento tener que decírtelo, pero Edward es un ser individual, así como tú. Ustedes dos tienden a desarrollar una especie de simbiosis enfermiza." –Agregó Alice.

"Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza."

"No es eso cielo. Lo que sucede es que nos lleva tiempo darnos cuenta de que eso es algo bueno. Pero estoy segura de que lo lograremos." –Comentó Rose.

"¿Simbiosis enfermiza?" –Dije, regresando a su comentario. "Al menos no nos vestimos igual."

"Oh, sólo fue una vez que Jasper y yo nos vestimos con el mismo color de camisa. Eso difícilmente es vestirse igual."

"Admítelo Alice, tu combinas su ropa." –Dije, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

"Bien. Al menos no se compara con ser unos perversos sexuales." –Dijo, metiéndose en su closet.

"¿Se supone que es alguna indirecta hacia mí?" –Pregunté.

"¿O a mí? Porque eso fue muy flojo." –Rose preguntó también.

"No. Pero si se hacen cargo… alguna de las dos…."

"Okay, eso es un tipo de información que me incomoda incluso a mí." –Finalmente admití.

"Entonces, ¿qué era eso de llegar a segunda base?" –Preguntó Alice.

"Si, entiendo que estás tratando de sacarme algo. Pero está vez estamos haciendo las cosas diferente, por lo que no voy a develar ningún detalle de nuestra vida privada."

"Aquí sólo tenemos que sacar deducciones, Alice. Así que… diferente que antes… ¿y antes que era lo que habían hecho…?" –Dijo Rose mirando a Alice.

"¿Saltar directamente a la cama?" –Opinó.

"Entonces el opuesto sería…." –Alice comenzó a sonreír.

"Son malas…." –Dije con dándome por vencida.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo están manejando? ¿Muy frustrados?" –Preguntó Rose, sonriendo.

"Mejor de lo que estás dando a entender."

"¿Cómo lo está llevando él, entonces?" –Alice estaba intrigada.

"Mucho mejor de lo que esperan. ¿Y saben qué? No las quiero a ustedes dos poniendo ideas en mi cabeza, de verdad estoy tratando de llevarlo de la forma más imparcial que pueda, así que ya déjenlo."

"Está bien. Supongo que ya han tratado todos sus problemas." –Dijo Rose.

"Si y no… no lo sé, no creo que sea algo tan fácil como apretar un interruptor y listo. Hemos hablado y aun estamos hablando… y espero que en algún momento todo quede sanado. Pero desde un punto de vista realista, no creo que esto se resuelva mágicamente."

"¿De verdad han sido célibes durante todas estas semanas?" –Alice se giró para encararme.

Yo no iba a caer con eso, no desde que sabía que tenía todas las de perder.

"¡Bueno basta! ¿Alice cuándo nos vas a contar que estás embarazada?" –Alardeé sólo para llevar su mente a otra cosa.

"Ah… yo… ¿qué?...No." –Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza mucho más de lo necesario y metiéndola en el closet de nuevo.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Lo estás? Solamente estaba bromeando." –Dije poniéndome de pie y viendo a Rose con la misma cara de sorpresa.

"Alice…" –Ella dijo.

"No… no estoy embarazada… al menos no por ahora." –Dijo desde el closet.

Comencé a reír. "Alice sal del closet."

"¿Estás tratando de quedar embarazada?" –Preguntó Rose, y Alice suspiró antes de girarse hacia nosotras.

"No… yo sólo… no lo sé… creo que lo estoy considerando. Lo estamos considerando. Para después de la boda, obviamente." –Confesó.

"¡Wow! Ese en un gran paso." –Dije dejándome caer nuevamente en la cama.

"Estoy sin palabras." –Agregó Rose.

"No lo sé… supongo que me gusta la fantasía de la cerca blanca y todo eso… Sé que no es muy feminista ni moderno para mí, pero es que…"

"Hey, tenemos la libertad de elegir lo que sea que prefiramos." –Le dije.

"No es que tenga que ser de inmediato." –Continuó. "Pero la mudanza y la boda puso todo en perspectiva. Sin mencionar el hecho de que es emocionante la imagen de un bebé creciendo dentro de ti… supongo que probablemente se debe sentir bien saber que llevas una parte de tu amor en tu interior…."

"Lo es…" –Dije distraídamente.

"Oh… Bella… lo siento, no pensé…"

"Oh… ¿qué? ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Está bien, créeme." –Dije sonriendo y de verdad sintiéndome bien sobre ese tema. "Me siento bien al recordar… pensando… escuchando a la gente hablar sobre embarazos… está bien, estoy más allá de eso… Ahora, lo único negativo que he escuchado recientemente… es que tengo un problema con esto."**

"¿Qué?" –Preguntó haciéndome recordar que ella no sabía nada sobre aquel horrible recuerdo.

"Nada… un idiota que no tiene tacto… pero… creo que es genial, estoy muy feliz por ti… Y mi situación fue muy diferente. Tú lo estás haciendo de la forma que se supone se debe hacer. Aunque a pesar de toda la mierda… de mi experiencia personal… se siente tan malditamente hermoso saber que tienes un bebé creciendo dentro de ti… eso lo recuerdo con cariño, incluso si sólo duró un minuto… fue un momento genial… y pienso que serás una gran madre." –Dije mientras me levantaba para abrazarla.

"¿Estás segura?" –Ella preguntó por mi embarazo.

"Segura. ¿De mí? No estoy tan segura, pero de ti sin ninguna duda." –Trataba de tranquilizarla.

"Yo también lo creo cariño." –Rosee estuvo de acuerdo, uniéndose al abrazo.

"¿Creen que se mataron entre sí? Está muy callado." –Dije dejándolas ir.

"Vamos a ver." –Ofreció Rose.

Los tres estaban bebiendo cerveza y viendo la televisión. Edward hizo una seña para que me acercara a él, y yo, como una oveja, por alguna razón obedecí.

"¿Así que, sobre qué era la charla?" –Pregunté mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

"Cosas de hombres." –Dijo evadiendo mi mirada.

"Pensé que solía estar al día en las cosas de hombres." –Dije resentida.

"Desarrollaste senos Bella, así que ya déjalo." –Nos interrumpió Emmett, que escuchó nuestra conversación.

"Y cuando tú comenzaste a notar que los senos existen, dejaste de pensar Em." –Le respondí.

"Búrlate todo lo que quieras… no lo descubrirás." –Replicó.

"¿Todo bien entre ustedes?" –Pregunté en su lugar.

"Si… creo que vamos a estar bien." –Respondió Edward con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "¡Ah! ¿Alice?" –Dijo dirigiéndose a ella. "Escribe en tu agenda que nosotros no vamos a traer citas en tu boda."

"Como que ya había asumido eso." –Dijo sentándose.

* * *

"Así que, ¿vas a decirme de lo que hablaron?" –Pregunté mientras regresábamos de lo de Alice y Jasper.

"No." –Respondió secamente.

"¿Sólo eso?"

"Tú me escondes tus cosas todo el tiempo." –Me recordó.

"No es verdad."

"Si que lo es, y no espero que me cuentes cada cosa. Ya hace un tiempo que me he dado cuenta de que no se trata de saber cada detalle sobre el otro, sino de tener la confianza suficiente para dejar que el otro tenga su espacio."

"Te encanta pontificar todo, ¿no?" –Dije para molestarlo.

"Tiene sus ventajas."

"Bien. No me digas." –Dije pensando que, efectivamente, había algunas cosas que aunque no necesitara guardarlas en secreto y esconderlas de él, estaba agradecida de llamarlas mías, y sólo mías. "Estoy de acuerdo con que tengas tus cosas, pero no me escondas nada sobre nosotros sólo para protegerme. Es todo lo que voy a decir."

"Estás creciendo. La vieja tú me hubiese molestado hasta que cediera. Creo que me gusta esta nueva tú, a menos que se trate de otra de tus trampas para obtener lo que quieres."

"Oh créeme, me estoy acostumbrando a no obtener todo lo que quiero. Y no, no es una trampa."

"Entonces, ¿hacia dónde?" –Inquirió.

"¿Casa?"

"¿Más específico?"

"¿Mi casa?"

"Estaba esperando que quisieras quedarte." –Dijo volviéndose hacia mí.

"No estaba bromeando cuando dije que no ibas a llegar a segunda base esta noche."

"Puedo robarme una base en tu casa de todas formas." –Dijo, sonriendo y volviendo la vista a la ruta.

"Entonces vas a tener que demostrarme que estoy equivocada."

"Con mucho gusto."

No se quedó, y esta vez lo dejé acompañarme a casa. Sin embargo, él regresó a su casa muy orgulloso de sí mismo, luego de haberse robado la segunda base.

* * *

***Jan Brady effect: cuando uno de los hermanos es mejor que el otro, haciendo que uno de ellos tenga cierto grado de inferioridad. Se refiere a una serie de televisión donde sucedía esto entre dos hermanas… o algo así… para el caso es lo mismo.**

****Cuando habla de que alguien dijo que Bella "tiene un problema con eso", se refiere a cuando la ex –novia de Edward la había acusado de utilizar a su bebé perdido para manipularlo, luego de eso se corta esa fea relación y nuestros protagonistas vuelven a intentarlo…**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Way Back**

_**Capítulo 14**_

"Así que… ¿cuándo crees que podamos escalar a una… relación más madura? No es que esté tratando de apresurar nada, es simple curiosidad…" –Preguntó Edward mientras estábamos recostados en el sofá luego de haber visto una película, y perezosamente frotábamos nuestro pies juntos. "Me preguntaba si es que tenemos algún calendario como guía o si sólo estamos yendo a ciegas."

"Bueno, creo que lo que estamos haciendo es tratando de llevar un ritmo más normal." –Respondí con mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez de su cercanía.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" –Preguntó contra mi cabello.

"No tengo idea, mi único punto de comparación somos nosotros y bueno… somos bastante anormales. Pero aquí tú eres el Sr. Experiencia, así que vamos a oír sobre tus experiencias pasadas."

"¿Esta es tu manera de preguntarme sobre mi pasado?"

"Sip, porque tengo una gran vena masoquista." –Dije con sarcasmo.

"Tú eres la que está preguntando."

"Únicamente para tener un punto de comparación." –Me expliqué.

"Okay, pero que conste que tú preguntaste." –Estaba advertida.

Me levanté de encima suyo, sin mucha gracias, para poder sentarme.

"¡Ay! ¡Cuidado! Esa parte es una zona sensible." –Se quejó.

"Ya, comienza a hablar."

Edward me empujó hacia el otro extremo del sofá y se sentó haciendo una suave mueca.

"No te hice daño… ahí. Como sea, habla." –Dije mientras él buscaba mis labios y me subía a su regazo.

"Eres huesuda." –Se quejó un poco más. "Y no creo que al contarte esto vayas a encontrarlo tan útil como crees."

"Al menos tienen que ser de mayor utilidad que las mías." –Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Ahora estoy muy interesado en escuchar sobre tus experiencias románticas durante nuestro tiempo separados." –Propuso, supongo que esperando que tuviese algún problema con ello.

"Tú sabes lo que estuve haciendo." –Dije con confianza.

"No. Yo sé lo que no estuviste haciendo. Estoy curioso por lo que sí estabas haciendo. No creas que no noté alguna que otra técnica nueva cuando besas. Incluso me atrevo a decir que parecen un poco…. ¿extranjeras?" –Dijo tratando de deducir mi reacción.

"Ja…." –Reí. "Bien, te diré lo mío luego de que tú me digas lo tuyo. Me pregunto si no nos lamentaremos de esto más tarde.

"Es muy curioso que estés preocupada sólo ante la posibilidad de contarme tus asuntos." –Señaló mi molestia.

"Te estás desviando del tema Cullen, habla."

"¿Me puedes culpar?" –Preguntó colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro inclinándolo hacia arriba para que lo mire, estaba a solo unos centímetros.

"Tú eres el que está hablando sobre tener un calendario y esas cosas, así que no tienes que hacerlo, sí no quieres hacerlo." –Dije tratando se sonar indiferente al respecto.

"Si mal no recuerdo tú también eras la que estaba… ansiosa hace un momento." –Ahora se estaba burlando abiertamente, mientras suspiraba sus palabras peligrosamente cerca de mis labios.

"Eso sólo fue mi inmadurez reaccionando a ciertas situaciones." –Dije tratando de ignorarlo cerrando mis ojos.

"Bien… tus hormonas no tienen nada que ver con eso. Por lo tanto, si intento algo en este momento, tú no reaccionarías, ¿verdad?"

En esa última parte ya había abierto mis ojos.

"No me mires así." –Dije advirtiendo la intensidad en su mirada.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?" –Preguntó curvando sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa.

"Mucho." –Concedí reacia a admitir mi derrota: porque si no lo admito, no se considera perder, ¿verdad?

"Sólo admítelo." –Ordenó.

"¿Para qué?" –Pregunté con vos igualmente entrecortada.

"Para saber que también sientes deseo… por mí…"

"¿Sientes deseos por ti mismo?" –Dije en el mismo tono, sabiendo que eso le molestaba.

"Gallina." –Dijo empujándome.

"Bien. Te deseo, es sólo que es complicado, ¿feliz?" –Ya mi tono era normal.

"Muy feliz."

"Entonces háblame de tus damas." –Pedí regresando a la conversación.

"Okay… he estado con tres mujeres en toda mi vida. Tú incluida." –Admitió.

"¿En serio? En dieciocho meses, ¿sólo dos?" –Pregunté sorprendida.

"Mira quién habla." –Dijo llevando sus manos a mis muslos.

"Si, la diferencia es que a ti te emociona mi celibato."

"Pensé que te sentirías halagada."

"Lo estoy… espera, ¿por qué debería sentirme halagada?" –Pregunté confundida.

"Porque fue difícil… decidir hacer algo como eso, pero lo nuestro fue muy fuerte."

"Pero igualmente te las arreglaste para al menos hacer algo." –Le recordé.

"No estoy muy orgulloso de la primera." –Dijo evitando mis ojos.

Esto iba a estar bueno, así que en lugar de ayudarlo y dejarlo pasar, seguí insistiendo.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Fui a una fiesta, había tomado una cantidad ridícula de alcohol, desperté con una chica que había conocido allí, con una terrible resaca, tanto física como moral, y sin recordar mucho sobre lo que pasó…" –Dijo tratando de hacer un poco de memoria sobre aquel penoso momento.

"Creo que es un recuerdo de mierda…" –Estuve de acuerdo.

"Me sentí como una mierda por eso, durante un largo tiempo." –Dijo rodando los ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza. Llevé mis dedos hacia su cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"¿Así que fuiste a la fiesta en busca de un poco de acción?." –Pregunté incapaz de evitar mi sentido del humor.

"No. Y tengo que admitir que ella estaba persiguiéndome."

"Tenías razón. Tus experiencias no nos ayudan en lo más mínimo. Tienes algo por las mujeres que se avientan a ti por sexo, ¿verdad?" –Esto era muy divertido.

"Ríete lo que quieras. Tú eres la que tuvo la idea, pero te explotó en la cara. Y me gusta pensar que me hice cargo del asunto lo suficientemente rápido."

Y ahora damas y caballeros: el momento en el que el novio pide un poco de consuelo como un niño pequeño pide una galleta.

"Sé que tu ego masculino necesita un impulso ahora, por lo que te lo daré. Si, efectivamente te hiciste cargo del asunto rápidamente. Tú eras el hombre. ¿Feliz?"

Mi encantadora personalidad ya había bromeado y fingido enojo en su medida diaria, pero la mayoría del tiempo, lo utilizaba para cubrir cuán veraz era yo realmente.

"No mucho cuando lo dices así."

"Te prometo gemirlo la próxima vez que estemos juntos." –Dije en su lugar.

"Gracias." –Respondió satisfecho y luego me besó, acción que recibí con agradecimiento.

"Y supongo que luego nos queda… Karen." –Dije cuando rompimos el beso.

"Si… Karen… como probablemente ya sabes, me tomó un tiempo llegar a eso."

"¿Dónde la conociste?" –Pregunté intrigada.

"En un café."

"¡Wow! Estoy impresionada, así que comenzaste desde cero con ella. Sin amigos que los presenten o nada de eso."

"No. Comencé la conversación por mi cuenta."

"Así que sabes cómo comenzar una relación con una mujer que jamás has visto en tu vida. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Cullen."

"Suena como si quisieras que lo haga de nuevo." –Dijo tratando de que yo admitiera algo.

"No… Mejor digamos que no en un futuro inmediato."

"Y eso suena como que estás ocultando algo."

"Agh… Está bien, en este momento siento que no quiero que conozcas a ninguna otra mujer… a nadie… ni ahora… ni nunca."

"Gracias. Se siente bien saber que te aprecian."

"Cuéntame más." –Ordené.

"Bueno, comenzamos a tener citas antes de llegar a lo físico."

"¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Debería tomar nota?"

"No lo sé, un par de semanas… de todos modos… un día no encontramos con Emmett y Rose y ellos nos invitaron a cenar. No pensaba que tendría que presentarla a mis amigos tan pronto, mucho menos a mi familia. No creo que estuviese preparado aún. Y a partir de ahí todo se transformó en una enorme bola de nieve."

"¿La fiesta de Alice?" –Pregunté sabiendo lo que estaba tratando de explicarme.

"Si…. Cuando Jasper llamó para invitarme, estaba cenando con ella, fue incómodo, él escucho su vos y me dijo que podía llevarla, y antes de darme cuenta, ella estaba yendo conmigo."

"¿Esto es algún tipo de disculpa?"

"¿No es obvio?"

"¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por mi angustia mental? Es divertido pensar que estaba como loca tratando de llevar a alguien conmigo a la fiesta, y tú eras el que estaba solo."

"Me sentí aliviado cuando supe que ella no podría ir. Me gustaba… mucho… pero no estaba listo para que ella conociera a todos… no estaba listo para que te conociera a ti."

"No creo que hubiese resultado como cuando realmente nos encontramos. Me refiero, no estando todos allí presentes."

"Siento que sucediera de esa forma. Aunque… los que sucedió luego fue muy agradable." –Dijo saltando directamente a la mejor parte de aquella noche.

"Cerdo." –Contesté empujando su rostro lejos.

"También te gustó. Admítelo."

"Es verdad. Así que, ¿cómo era cuando lo hacías con Karen?" –Hice la pregunta prohibida.

"Oh, por favor, no me estás preguntando eso."

"Supongo que sí."

"Escucha, sólo te diré esto para que luego lo olvides y no me sigas molestando. Sucedió solo como tres veces. Y fue… diferente. A ella no la conocía como a ti, así que jamás podría haber sido como fue entre nosotros." –Dijo rozando con sus dedos la parte baja de mi espalda, justo encima de donde estaba mi tatuaje, supuse.

"¿Incluso ni como cuando comenzamos?"

"Incluso al comienzo yo te conocía como nunca conocí a nadie más. Así que deja de buscar comparaciones."

"Adulador."

"Sólo estoy siendo honesto."

"Así que soy así de buena, ¿eh?" –Dije con suficiencia.

"No. Yo dije que nosotros, juntos, somos así de buenos. Okay, tu turno."

"¿Qué hay para decir?" –Pregunté, de hecho estaba avergonzada por mi aburrida vida romántica durante nuestra separación.

"Ni se te ocurra que escaparás de esta. Comencemos por explicar el por qué no trataste de… adquirir más experiencias…. Hubiera pensado que Francia estaba llena de oportunidades para ti."

"Oh, eso hubiese sido poco patriótico." –Dije bromeando.

"Vamos, tú eres la primera en criticar este gobierno."

"Sip, no creo que esa fue la razón…. Supongo que al principio todo se sentía muy reciente. Ni siquiera quería todo ese asunto de lo romántico. No estaba del todo interesada…. Al final de mi estadía tuve un par de citas, nada que pudiera ver progresar, tal vez porque sabía que estaba por regresar, o tal vez porque ninguno de ellos eran tú…. No puedo decirlo realmente. Sin embargo tuve mi cuota de besos, y creo que aprendí una que otra cosa de eso."

"¿Estás tratando de ponerme celoso?" –Preguntó.

"Yo escuché tus historias." –Le recordé.

"Tú lo pediste."

"Bien, volviendo al tema, siempre era lo mismo. Me dedicaba a trabajar, divertirme con Elyse y Patrick. Y desde luego, obviamente, no hay tantas oportunidades de conocer hombres cuando sólo concurres a bares gay."

"Recuérdame enviarle una caja de vino a Patrick." –Dijo con diversión.

"Y bueno, luego salí con Neil, y ya sabes lo que sucedió."

"Seh…. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso." –Dijo bajando la mirada.

"Entonces, ¿tienes una idea de en qué parte del calendario estamos?" –Pregunté tratando de ver si nuestro pequeño intercambio de experiencias había tenido algún punto después de todo.

"Creo que estamos en el mismo lugar. Pero hemos estado bien por lo últimos… ¿qué? ¿Mes y medio?"

"No nos vimos por tres semanas luego de la vez… en mi casa." –Dije recordando.

"Entonces por un mes. Pero desde entonces nos hemos estado viendo cada noche. Pasamos muchas noches juntos, claro que de una forma platónica." –Mencionó como si aquello fuese un gran logro.

"No sé si platónico, pero si, entiendo tu punto."

"Creo que ya hemos probado que queremos una relación, que no sólo se trata de nostalgia por el pasado, o el sexo de separación que no tuvimos." –Me estaba mostrando su punto.

"Estoy de acuerdo."

"No es que esté tratando de apresurar las cosas, pero creo que deberíamos estar felices de dejar que esto… progrese."

"Estamos de acuerdo en eso…. Lo único que tengo para pedir es que no hagamos una fiesta cuando en realidad suceda." –Dije, temiendo estar presionando mucho ese asunto.

"Si, como que me gustó la manera en que la primera vez no fue para nada preparada, eso sacó mucha presión."

Sonreía por el recuerdo, que en su rareza había sido muy agradable. Él debió haber leído mis pensamientos en mi sonrisa, porque inmediatamente cubrió mi boca con la suya, y alternamos besos con risas, cayendo sobre el sofá, está vez conmigo debajo. Estaba disfrutando de esa sensación, cuando él susurró en mi oído. "Me gusta tenerte así, incapaz de escapar." Al principio la idea me hizo reír, pero luego me hizo pensar en el significado negativo que conllevaba.

Yo era la única que huyó: la escapista.

"A pesar de lo que creas, yo lo quería todo contigo." –Dije tratando de luchar contra la voz en mi cabeza que me echaba la culpa a mí.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" –Preguntó Edward refiriéndose a las líneas pronunciadas mitad por mí y mitad por la vos en mi cabeza.

"Me refiero a la casa, el perro, todo." –Dije sacando toda la amargura que tenía quemando mi interior.

"¿De verdad?"

Su incredulidad me dolió.

Lo empujé de forma que ya no estaba descansando sobre mí, y tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo del sofá y el asiento para quedar flotando encima de mí.

"No suenes sorprendido…. Sabías muy bien que estaba en esto para quedarme por largo plazo."

"Puedo ver lo emocionante que sonaba." –Dijo a la defensiva, herido aparentemente por mi elección de palabras.

"Contigo ir por el camino de lo convencional no daba miedo, ni sonaba aburrido, era lo que quería." –Dije incrédula de que él estaba escuchando todo esto como una novedad. "De hecho, ni siquiera era una posibilidad para mí. Era lo que éramos, no tenía opción. No quería nada más."

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir?" –Preguntó de vuelta.

"Que no tenías que irte por eso." –Admití con amargura.

"Yo no te dejé." –Dijo fríamente sentándose sobre sus piernas.

"Yo me fui, pero no te abandoné…. Tú no te fuiste, pero tampoco estabas allí." –Finalmente estaba sacando todo, sorprendida de que aún doliese.

"¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?" –Preguntó molesto.

"No lo sé, pero este es nuestro gran asunto, ¿no crees?" –Pregunté en shock por la crudeza de mis recuerdos.

"No me aislé porque creyera que no querías un futuro conmigo." –Admitió.

"¿Entonces qué sucedió?" –Le pregunté, sentándome.

"No lo sé. Nada sucedió, supongo."

"No estabas allí. Me fui porque, de todas formas, ya estaba sola." –Admití no muy contenta con su respuesta.

"¿Así que preferiste hacer eso en lugar de hablar conmigo?" –Preguntó, y pude notar que él también estaba lastimado.

"¡Discúlpame! Traté de hablar contigo tantas veces."

"No creo que pueda explicar que es lo que estaba pasando conmigo en ese entonces, no me encontraba en el mejor lugar."

"Y me bloqueaste de lo que fuese que estaba sucediendo." –Dije con tristeza evidente en mi tono.

"¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que lo siento? Lo siento, de verdad lo hago, no creí que eso terminaría separándonos. No sabía que te iba empujar de mi vida." –Dijo levantándose.

"No planeaba irme. La oportunidad se presentó y cuando te lo mencioné, a ti no pudo importarte menos." –Dije sintiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Sí que me importaba." –Contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

"No lo suficiente para pedirme que me quede."

Listo, lo dije.

"Creo que ambos tenemos mucha amargura guardada."

El sonido del teléfono nos sorprendió y allí finalizó el primer round, jalándonos hacia nuestras esquinas.

Edward contestó y pude escuchar su lado de la tan oportuna conversación.

"¡Hola mamá! Si, también estoy emocionado…. No lo hice, pero lo haré está noche…. Está bien, está bien, sé que debo hacerlo…. Aún no sé cuáles son sus planes…. Ella está aquí por sí quieres preguntarle…. Si está aquí, y no te daré ningún otro detalle…. Bien, aquí te paso con ella…."

Ya tenía una buena idea de lo que se trataba esta conversación.

"Hey Esme." –Saludé pensando que la voz al otro lado tenía un asombroso efecto balsámico en este tipo de situaciones.

"¡Hola cielo! Supongo que tienes alguna buena noticia para darme." –Dijo con tono alegre.

"Sí, creo que Emmett está pensando en proponérselo a Rose." –Dije esquivando lo que ella quería saber.

"Oh, mi dulce niña… sabes a lo que me refiero."-Aparentemente no se vio afectada por mi intento.

"Nos estamos dando una oportunidad…. Estamos siendo maduros esta vez, así que evítame el sermón, Emmett ya se encargó de eso." –Dije con resignación.

"No lo haré cielo, ya tuve esa conversación contigo una vez. Eres un adulto y confío en ti. Pero espera que papá tenga algo para decir." –Me advirtió.

"Y no lo amaría si fuese de otra forma." –Dije pensando con cariño en Carlisle, y siendo interrumpida por la sensación de hundimiento en el cojín en el que estaba sentada, muy pronto fui sorprendida por una mano corriendo mi cabello de mi cuello y haciendo que mi piel hormigueara con la danza de sus labios.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que él sólo quería escuchar la conversación, como yo lo había hecho antes, y pude ver su confusión por mis palabras.

No tuve corazón para corregir lo que él pensaba. Sin mencionar que su atención me estaba haciendo olvidar que hace unos momentos estuvimos a punto de arrancarnos las cabezas mutuamente, metafóricamente hablando.

"¿Qué están haciendo chicos?" –Esme me obligó a abrir mis ojos, los que no había notado haber cerrado.

"Ah… discutiendo justo en el momento de tu llamada." –Respondí con honestidad, siendo castigada con un pequeño mordisco.

"¿Debería preocuparme?" –Preguntó, mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a explorar libremente dentro de mi top.

"No, para nada…." –Dije, y fui muy consciente de mi tono, preocupada de que pudiese revelar lo que mi silencioso compañero estaba haciendo.

"Le estaba diciendo a mi hijo que me preguntaba si sabía cuando vendrían a casa, ya saben que la boda está a la vuelta de la esquina."

"Aun no compre mis pasajes." –Le informé con la menor cantidad de palabras que fui capaz.

"Parecería como que aun no han hablado sobre ello."

"No, pero creo que lo haremos esta noche."

Su boca había viajado desde mi cuello hacia mi mandíbula, y de repente me di cuenta de que mi sujetador aun estaba puesto, pero ahora colgaba sobre mis hombros mientras él tomaba mis pechos.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?"

Para esa pregunta tuve que forzar mi cerebro a que se tranquilizara y responder:

"Creo que por unos días. No he estado por allí en un largo tiempo, ya le pregunté a Patrick para tomarme unos días de vacaciones. Así que supongo que llegaré el fin de semana anterior y me quedaré uno o dos días más luego de la boda."

Sinceramente dudaba ser capaz de sentirme lo suficientemente coherente para responder algo tan largo en cualquier momento.

"No sabía que estabas planeando eso." –Comentó Edward sobre mi piel, su voz sonaba ahogada.

"Bueno, nunca preguntaste." –Dije girando mi cara hacia él, ignorando a Esme por un segundo.

"Entonces yo también me tomaré un tiempo libre." –Dijo.

"Aun sigo aquí, cielo." –La voz de Esme era audible para ambos desde que el teléfono ya no estaba pegado contra mi oreja.

"Lo sé." –Dije colocándolo de vuelta.

"¿Él está tratando de seducirte?" –Preguntó, sumando dos más dos.

"Está tratando de distraerme, te lo puedo asegurar." –Admití.

"Ponme en el altavoz." –Dijo y yo obedecí.

"¡Manos afuera jovencito!" –La voz de Esme logró detenerlo y frustrarlo.

"Bien mamá…. Swan estás en muchos problemas."

"Hey Esme, ¿tienes la llave del baño de nuestras habitaciones?" –Dije, amenazándolo con encerrarlo cuando estuviésemos en casa.

"Mi niña, si hubiésemos tenido la llave, ustedes dos no se hubiesen metido en problemas en primer lugar. ¿Quieres que llame a un cerrajero? ¿O prefieres que intercambie habitaciones con Em?" –Peguntó Esme.

"Creo que vamos a estar bien." –Dije, mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte contra él.

"Ok chicos, me voy a la cama, y por favor no me hagan saber si ustedes dos harán lo mismo. Pero por favor llamen y díganme sobre sus planes tan pronto como los sepan."

"Lo haremos mamá. Te amo." –Dijo Edward.

"Te amo Esme." –Añadí.

"Los amo a los dos, tengan cuidado." –Dijo antes de colgar.

"¡Estabas nervioso!" –Me giré para poder mirarlo.

"Mira quién habla." –Respondió mientras volvía a su labor.

"Así que, ¿vendrás conmigo en la santa peregrinación hacia la tierra donde habita mi gente?" –Pregunté.

"Será como un viaje épico, ¿verdad?"

"¿No he estado por allí por cuánto? ¿Tres años?" –Adiviné.

"¿Y eso por qué? No creo que se deba completamente a causa mía."

"No…. Es un asunto con mis padres. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Quiero verlos." –Confesé.

"Eso es algo grande, no has ido al cementerio en años."

"Lo sé…. Creo que ya es momento. No sé si estoy lista, pero si sé que lo necesito,"

"Me encantaría poder estar ahí en ese momento. Voy a tomarme esos días." –Me ofreció.

"Gracias."

"¿Así que debemos buscar nuestros boletos?" –Preguntó, pero sospechaba que no era eso lo que quería decir en ese momento, no desde que sus dedos habían encontrado la tierna carne de mis pechos otra vez.

"Estaba preocupada por eso, pero no quería tener que pedirle ayuda a Esme y Carlisle."

"Puedo ayudarte, me refiero, no estoy nadando en dinero, pero podría hacerlo."

"Gracias por la oferta, si tengo algún problema, lo tomaré en cuenta, pero no de momento." –Admití.

"¿Estuvo un poco apretada económicamente?"

"Un poco." –Dije.

"Tal vez deberíamos comenzar a pensar en tener nuestro lugar, no tiene sentido tener dos apartamentos si vamos a quedarnos la mayor parte del tiempo sólo en uno."

Tenía razón, pero la idea me parecía peligrosa, era un sendero que ya habíamos cruzado en el pasado.

"Ah… Suena como el beso de la muerte."

"Sólo estoy siendo práctico. Si quieres puedes tener tu propia habitación." –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, desde un punto de vista económico tiene sentido. No estoy interesada en pagar la renta de mi apartamento cuando apenas me quedo en el." –Dije, pesando nuestras opciones.

"Apuesto que será diferente esta vez."

"Ya son famosas esas palabras." –Yo era la única que me reía ahora.

"Vamos, ya hemos crecido y aprendido".

"Pero eres consciente de que tendremos que contratar personas que nos ayuden con la mudanza. No creo que nuestros amigos estén muy felices de ayudarnos otra vez… después de separarnos. Lo que me recuerda… Alice nos pidió ayuda para empacar." –Dije.

"Genial. No podemos pedirles ayuda, pero ellos si a nosotros."

"Eso es lo que sucede cuando rompes una relación y luego vuelves a juntarte: pierdes credibilidad." –Expliqué.

"Bien. Contrataremos personas que nos ayuden. Podríamos pensarlo para después de la boda. ¿Suena bien?" –Preguntó, preparado a correr el riego tanto como yo.

"Si." –Dije, y di por terminada la conversación, dispuesta a disfrutar de la actual etapa en nuestra relación.

Consciente de que las buenas cosas suceden, como dicen por ahí, para aquellos que esperan.


End file.
